Gakuen Rivals
by Sana-AiKoi
Summary: School GirlsAlice y Gakuen Boys son escuelas con una "rivalidad permanente" pero cuando los Consejos Estudiantiles de cada una se encuentran, parece ser que surgirán sentimientos más que el interés. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá aquello?
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Me recordarás?

HOLAAAAA A TODOS ESTE ES MI 2º FIC , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Gakuen alice ,desgraciadamente; no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme tener fantasías con mi Natsu *o*). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.

Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN

...

PDV MIKAN

Hola me llamo Mikan Yukihara (16 años) tengo ojos color avellana y pelo chocolate, que me llega hasta media espalda. Normalmente lo tengo suelto, excepto a veces que me hago una coleta baja de lado. Y mi mejor amiga es HOTARU (16 años) Ojos violetas y pelo oscuro casi negro, que le llega por los hombros. Suele ser una chica que no demuestra emociones pero aun así yo la aprecio mucho :). Siempre me apoya cuando lo necesito, aunque a veces me ataque con un aparato llamado Baka-kun. n_ñ

Asistimos a School GirlsAlice, una escuela privada solamente para chicas, dirigida por nuestra Directora Hime-sama; una mujer hermosa e inteligente con una imagen digna de admirar. La respetamos mucho.

Por otro lado, está Gakuen Boys, una academia únicamente para chicos. Su director es Kazumi Yukihara.. Por su apariencia podría decirse que es una persona muy estricta y frívola. Aunque aún no he llegado a conocerlo del todo, no puedo juzgar un libro por su portada. Pero de alguna manera me resulta extrañamente muy familiar.

School GirlsAlice y Gakuen Boys son colegios enfrentados desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de todo desconozco el motivo. Los directores son personas muy misteriosas. Antiguamente estos colegios se encontraban juntos pero ahora son dos edificios independientes con un bosque de por medio. Podría decirse que esa sería su barrera de separación.

¿Les cuento un secreto? Hay un chico en el que estoy interesada se llama Natsume Hyuuga. Él es muy atractivo (sonrojándose) tiene unos preciosos ojos rubí y su pelo es azabache. Lo conocí cuando era pequeña, me ayudó en el momento en el que me hice daño al caerme. Su amabilidad me cautivó. Desde ahí he estado siguiéndolo en secreto con la mirada.

EN LA CLASE

– Mikan, vamos tenemos que llegar al CES* ( Susana: es el Consejo Estudiantil Salón, en el que los líderes se reúnen y toman decisiones,parecido a lo de Kaichou wa Maid-Sama XD ) – dijo Misaki.

– Haiiiiii -respondí.

Por cierto pertenezco al Consejo Estudiantil. Misaki es la presidenta y yo junto a Sumire y Hotaru somos sus ayudantes. Si mal no recuerdo en Gakuen Boys, un tal Tsubasa Andou es el presidente y sus ayudantes son: Ruka, Natsume y Kokoroyomi.

– Por favor, que el Consejo Estudiantil se presente en la oficina de Hime-sama -se oyó por el megáfono. Miré confusa a Hotaru. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

– Vamos -pronunció ella.

EN EL DESPACHO DE HIME-SAMA

– Mis preciadas alumnas, debo comunicarles una terrible noticia... Desde mañana tendrán que comezar a asistir a Gakuen Boys -dijo Hime-sama con una tranquila y melodiosa voz.

– ¡QUEEE! -se oyó por toda la escuela.

– No se alarmen, es para demostrarle a Yukihara que las mujeres podemos con todo, ¿entendido? -dijo con una atmósfera en llamas y sus ojos brillándole.

– Jejeje (risa nerviosa) lo haremos -dijo Misaki-sempai (gotita en la sien).

– Una buena respuesta. Tomen les entrego el uniforme, les pedí a unos diseñadores que lo adaptaran a ustedes -la Directora nos entregó una cajas. Al parecer hicieron que el pantalón se convirtiera en un falda, además de incluir más detalles

* Natsume, creo que es hora de volver a verte. ¿Me recordarás? *

...

Bueno hasta aqui dejo mi capítulo, tengo una ideas en mi cabeza pero son muy desastrosas por lo que tardaré bastante en seguir. Por favor demen ideas o consejos! Sani se despidep.

Bye Bye with Muakisss


	2. Capítulo 2: La llegada a Gakuen Boys

**Disclaimer:** **Gakuen alice ,desgraciadamente; no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme tener fantasías con** **todos** ***o*** **, sin orgía malpensados ¬_¬** **). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN**

 **...**

 ** _GAKUEN RIVALS CAPÍTULO 2_**

* * *

 **PDV MISAKI**

¿Are...? Con que voy a ir a Gakuen Boys... No sé ni que pensar. ¿Cómo debería comportarse una Kaichou en un colegio lleno y únicamente de chicos? ESPERA! ¡¿Tsubasa no va a esa Academia?! Oh no, ¿por qué a mi?

 **PDV GENERAL**

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

Una mañana con un hermoso sol se hacia presente, sin duda daba la sensación de ser un día perfecto para tener una cita, o en este caso conocer a unos "desconocidos".

\- ¿Están listas chicas? -dijo Misaki.

\- ¡Siiiii! -fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Mikan y Sumire. Y de Hotaru recibió un asentimiento.

Esta vez, las chicas tomaron otra ruta. Aunque sinceramente no era muy difícil llegar hasta Gakuen Boys, de todos modos estaba al lado. Caminaron hacia la verja y entraron. La Academia tampoco era ni muy pequeña ni muy colosal, había un breve sendero que las conducía hacia las puertas. **(Susana: no sé si me aclaro, pero es un camino que las lleva a unas puertas en la que los estudiantes ya entran a la escuela.)** Era de esperarse que varias miradas se posaran sobre ellas, aunque especialmente la de un grupo de muchachos...

\- Buenos días señoritas, me llamo Kokoroyomi Yome, pero prefiero que me digan Koko. Estos son Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi y Tsubasa que ahora lo conocerán es nuestro presidente -pronunció un chico muy sonriente de cabello beige. Se podía notar que tenía facciones muy apuestas.

\- Encantadas de conocerlos -dijeron al unísono las chicas con una ligera inclinación.

Como Mikan afirmaba, Natsume era muy atractivo. Sus ojos rojos eran muy atrayentes a pesar de que lucían indiferentes y su pelo azabache parecía ser suave como el terciopelo. Y Ruka no se quedaba atrás, sus ojos tenían una mezcla de gris y un leve azul mientras que su pelo rubio resplandecía y brillaba con el reflejo del sol. Mikan y Sumire fueron atraídas por Natsume. **(Susana: era de esperarse... Natsume *¬* )** Mientras que a Hotaru le llamó la atención el joven rubio.

\- ¡Bienvenidas a Gakuen Boys! -exclamó uno de pelo y ojos azulados con un gorro en la cabeza, además de una peculiar estrella que tenía bajo uno de sus ojos- Soy Tsubasa Andou -su mirada se paseó por el resto de rostros hasta posarse en una pelirrosa: Misaki Harada. Por un momento se quedó parapléjico.

\- Misaki, ¡¿realmente eres tú?!

\- A-ah sí soy y-yo -respondió ella dando un paso atrás. Sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas

Un rápido movimiento llamó la atención de todos. Y en un pis pas... Tsubasa se encontraba besando a Misaki Harada. **(Susana : OMG! º-º Vaya... Eso ha sido rápido XD)** Todos estaban en shock, en plan WTF?! **O_O**. Incluida la Presidenta besada. Hasta que una oji-avellana que acababa de reaccionar y por cierto muy sonrojada los separó de ese beso, aunque Andou aún seguía sujetándola por los hombros. ¡Por Dios! Era a su Sempai a la que estaba besando. ¿ De qué se conocían?

Sobre los demás... Sumire se encontraba con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión y Hotaru, bueno... Hotaru estaba haciendo fotos a más no poder aunque tenía una pícara mirada. Los chicos estaban también sorprendidos. ¿¡Desde cuándo el Kaichou se había vuelto tan atrevido!? ¡¿ Y acaso ahora se estaba sonrojando después de tal acto intrépido?!

\- ¿Qu-qué? -simplemente pronunció Misaki. Aunque todos se estaban preguntando mentalmente lo mismo.

Nadie daba señales de decir nada más, por lo que el típico silencio incómodo no tardo en salir del cascarón. Tsubasa estaba teniendo una guerra mental:

* Mierda, que he hecho?! Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía, que no he podido resistir la tentación. Ha cambiado mucho, ahora es más hermosa... ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto se está volviendo incómodo. ¬_¬! *

De un momento a otro, apareció en escena un hombre con una apariencia muy formal llevaba puesto un elegante traje.

\- Buenos días, soy Kazumi Yukihara , el Director de Gakuen Boys. Ustedes deben de pertenecer a la escuela continua, ¿me equivoco?

\- Para nada Señor Director, soy Misaki Harada y ellas son Sumire Shouda, Hotaru Imai y Mikan Yukihara -fue presentando. Parecía que él no había presenciado los acontecimientos presentes.

\- Muy bien, ahora me gustaría que me acompañaran a mi oficina para hablar de sus respectivos horarios

\- Okey -musitó ella.

* * *

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí lo dejo, No quería hacerles esperar así que lo publiqué. Realmente quiero escribir capítulos más largos, pero no me salen. Les pido por favor que tengan paciencia conmigo. Sinceramente me he estado encontrando mal: dolor de cabeza y tripa y además estoy un poco afónica.**

 **Cuti unicorn:**

 **Jajajaja, me alegro de que te guste este fic. Espero que sigas leyéndome hasta el final. XD**

 **Guest:**

 **Arigatou por tu review, pienso continuar esta historia, lo que pasa es que últimamente voy corta con la inspiración.**

 **Atenea:**

 **Holaaa! Me gusta el nombre, es el mismo que el de mi diosa preferida ATENEA ( tan tan tannn)**

 **Gracias por esperar! Espero que te siga gustando, tardaré en publicar, es que me voy liando con tooo' !**

 **Lau-chan200111:**

 **Estoy muy feliz de que te guste. Espero que no me abandones :) Muchas Graciaas por el rw ;)**

 **Gracias a todas por vuestro reviews, me habéis animado mucho. Y también gracias a las lectoras silenciosas.**

 **Bye Bye with Muakiss**


	3. Capítulo 3: Aún se acuerda

**Disclaimer:** **Gakuen alice ,desgraciadamente; no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme tener fantasías con** **todos** ***o*** **, sin orgía malpensados ¬_¬** **). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN**

 **...**

 ** _GAKUEN RIVALS CAPÍTULO 3_**

* * *

 _ANTERIORMENTE_

\- Muy bien, ahora me gustaría que me acompañaran a mi oficina para hablar de sus respectivos horarios

\- Okey -musitó ella.

 **PDV MIKAN**

Seguimos a Kazumi-san hacia su despacho en el que nos habló de lo que tendríamos que hacer durante las próximas semanas. Debíamos estar en un salón cada día para hacer un informe sobre la capacidad de los chicos en la Academia. Además nos reuniríamos después de las clases en el CES junto al otro Consejo Estudiantil, eso quería decir que estaríamos juntos bastante tiempo... Yo junto a Natsume... *¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando?! ¡Ni siquiera has hablado con él Mikan! CONCÉNTRATE EN ESTO* Después de salir de la oficina, nos dirigimos hacia el patio, el Director nos había dado la hora libre para familiarizarnos con el lugar. Sinceramente era una persona amable, todo lo contrario al monstruo del que nos había hablado Hime-sama n_n!. Aproveché la oportunidad del momento para preguntar:

\- Misaki-sempai, ¿qué ocurre contigo y Andou-san? -las miradas de Sumire y Hotaru se dirigieron a nosotras.

\- ¿Eh-h? Na-nada A-aja ja ja ja N.Ñ -respondió deprisa con una risa demasiado fingida, estaba mintiendo- Vale ok no -susurró.

\- Entonces... -la alentó Sumire

\- Tsubasa y yo nos conocemos desde infantil, **(Susana: aquí en España lo decimos así, no sé si lo entienden mejor con prescolar o kinder)** nos hicimos inseparables, así que en primaria éramos como los mejores amigos. Un día mis padres me dijeron que nos iríamos a trasladar a Londres durante 5 años pero luego volveríamos a Japón por cuestiones de trabajo. Recuerdo que aquella vez estaba tan trite y furiosa que no paraba de llorar y patalear en casa -río ligeramente Misaki- A la mañana siguiente decidí que me confesaría a Tsubasa y lo hice -empezaron a humedecerse sus ojos- pero cuando parecía que iba a responderme apareció una hermosa chica que le cogió del brazo y lo llamaba, suponí que era su novia y corrí, escapé de ahí y me marché a Londres . Desde ese momento, corté todo contacto con él y me aseguré de que no me encontrara pero de alguna manera terminé en School GirlsAlice -terminó sollozando.

\- Misaki... ¿no podría ser que te confudieras y solo hubiera sido un malentendido? -pronunció Sumire en un intento de consolarla.

\- Sí, tal vez lo fuera pero aunque fuera un malentendido no creo que el me correspondiera y me esperara 5 años -musitó ella.

\- Pero si te ha besado es por algo ¿no? -habló Hotaru .

\- Bu-buen-eno... -tartamudeó sonrojada.

\- Ya verás como todo se solucionará -dije- Venga! ABRAZO GRUPAL

Tiré de todas hasta caernos al suelo, nos separamos riendo a carcajadas. *Estos eran los momentos que tanto me gustaban, en los que todas reíamos , incluso Hota-chan n_n*.

Seguimos caminando por los alrededores hasta que sonó la campana del receso. Nos dirigimos hacia la cefetería y sentí mi corazón palpitar. Frente a nosotras se encontraban ellos...

\- Misa-chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -pregunto Tsubasa avergonzado.

\- Mmm... Claro -respondió ella, le hicimos señas de ánimo hasta que se perdió por otro sendero.

Respiré con nerviosidad y cansancio. Miré de reojo hacia Natsume que se encontraba hablando junto a Ruka-kun **(Susana : claro que sólo con monosílabos)**. Oí un suspiro a mi lado, pertenecía a Sumire, ella también estaba mirando a Natsume... * Oh no, Sumire no puede estar... ¡NO POR FAVOR!*

 **PDV GENERAL**

Mikan empezaba a inquietarse, estado que no pasó por desapercibido por el pelinegro. Hotaru que lo estaba observando todo, intervino para evitar que su amiga hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arepentir.

\- Palitos de cangrejo -murmuró arrastrando a Yukihara y a Shouda hacia el interior de la cafetería.

Ya en el interior luego de haber pedido sus órdenes y sentado en la mesa, la oji-avellana lo soltó:

\- Te gusta Natsume, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno la verdad es que me atrae un poco -los ojos de Mikan empezaron a soltar lágrimas- ¡PERO ES PORQUE SE PARECE AL ACTOR SHIN DE AMNESIA! :3.

\- ¿Eh? O.o , ah... Con que era eso, menos mal...! -suspiró la peli-castaña limpiándose las gotas que resbalaron de su mejilla.

\- Parece que a ti te tiene coladita :p -le dijo Sumire con malicia sonrojándola a más no poder.

\- Ves como te estabas preocupando por nada -explicó Hotaru muy entretenida comiendo cangrejo e.e

 **(Susana: así que al final a Sumire no le gustaba Natsume)** Las chicas continuaron hablando hasta que era la hora de volver a clases. Por el trayecto se encontraron a unos jovencitos muy acaramelados, MISAKI Y TSUBASA.

\- Ugh, ahórrense lo besos para cuando no se encuentren en público -comentó la peli-verde con una mueca.

\- Sabes los problemas que tendrás con Hime-sama por esto, ¿verdad? -le dijo Hotaru.

\- Sí, lo sé pero ahora solo me importa Tsubasa -respondió la Kaichou- estamos saliendo XD.

\- Jajajaja FELICIDADES! -exclamó Mikan.

\- Estúpido, deja de comerte a Harada, es asqueroso -se oyó a Natsume en lo lejos.

\- Yo hago lo que quiera con MI NOVIA -le dijó poniendo enfasis en las ultimas palabras.

\- Ok ok ya lo has demostrado lo suficiente, lo sabemos -dijo Koko riendo.

 _DESPUÉS DE LAS CLASES, EN EL CES_

\- Solo hay que hacer esos arreglos y mantener más orden, los chicos tienen demasiada libertad -conversó Misaki inspeccionando los informes rellenados.

\- Nos parace bien -le contesto Ruka.

\- Bien, HORA DE VOLVER A CASAAA! -comentó alegre Koko.

Cada uno fue recogiendo sus cosas para irse a sus hogares, cuando las chicas estuvieron a punto de cruzar la verja a Mikan le llamó algo la atención. "Chicas adelántense, tengo que ir a comprobar algo." Corrió hacia la dirección.

\- UWAA! ¡Un árbol Sakura; lo sabía, que hermoso es! -susurró emocionada. Lo acarició de forma suave- Me trae tantos recuerdos... -sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

\- Oi, ¿que haces aquí? -oyó a alguien a sus espaldas.

Era Natsume... Mikan reconociendo la voz volteó y se paralizó. Rapidamente desvió la mirada a los lados para evitar que la pillase mirando. *Vamos RESPONDE MIKAN! x_x*

\- Me sorprendió que hubiera un árbol Sakura aquí, así que simplemente me acerqué para verlo -contestó Mikan nerviosa.

\- Pues este es MI árbol no te acerques a él -le dijo bruscamente Hyuuga.

\- ¿¡Qu-que?! -alzó ella la mirada- ni hablar, si he venido hasta aquí es porque me gusta este. Tu no eres nadie para decirme qué debo hacer -habló enfadada. *No se parece en nada al Natsume que conocí*

El oji-carmesí, sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, se acercó a ella hasta acorralarla. Mikan sentía el tronco en su espalda y los brazos de Natsume la encerraban como si fuera una cárcel.

\- Me resultas familiar,¿cómo decías que te llamabas Yukihara?

\- Pancha, me llamo Pancha, no te jode. ¡Déjame! -Mikan comenzó a atacarle para que quitara sus brazos y le permitiera salir.

\- Hasta que no me digas tu nombre no te voy a dejar en paz.

\- Jolín! Mikan, soy Mikan Yukihara.

\- Con que tú eras esa niña patosa del parque -recpondió burlón.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo *Tal vez no se haya olvidado de mi*

Natsume acercó su rostro y... **(Susana: Oh POR DIOS! Va a...)** Mikan estaba tan perpleja que cerró los ojos fuertemente. El rostro del peli-azabache se desvió y le susurró al oído "No creas que se me ha olvidado mi promesa." Ella estaba asombrada pero para cuando iba a decirle algo, este ya se iba alejando. **(Susana: nop no iba a hacer "eso" XD)**

* ¡¿ DE QUÉ PROMESA ESTÁ HABLANDO?!*

* * *

 **¿De qué estará hablando Natsume? Bueno pues eso ya continuará en el siguiente cap. Esta vez intenté hacerlo más largo. Perdónenme si salió muy aburrido/soso/extraño.**

 **Cuti unicorn:**

 **XD! Es que Tsubasa *¬* Ojalá ocurriera todos los días de mi vida, QUE CHICA NO LO QUERRÍA, Misaki es una chica suertuda . Jajaja bueno gracias por seguirla, "HASTA EL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ".**

 **Lau-chan200111:**

 **Sip, verdad? En un principio pensé que fuera Natsume el que lo hiciera pero no sería tan impactante. Y sobre hotaru... No hay que hacer ningún cambio más jajajaja. Espero tu review el siguiete cap !**

 **Kanna Meiko:**

 **¡Bienvenida! GRACIAS, me alegro de que te guste, es que aún soy novata jijiji Esta vez lo alargué un poco más, pero no se si me fui alargando demasiado. Byee imoto!**

 **Atenea:**

 **Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado y claro me encanta tu nombre tambien, es muy peculiar y lindo n_n. Creo que en el siguiente cap. escribiré más sobre las otras parejas. Gracias por esperar**

 **Mar-shiroi neko:**

 **¡Bienvenida a ti también! Sip, yo tambien creo que es fahjfhafkfajdsf *.* Jajajaja Gracias por esperar este cap.**

 **Muchísimas a todas por sus reviews, me emocioné mucho de saber que aún les guste este fic. Yo creo que escribo muy mal y cosas nada divertidas. En todo caso... ARIGATOU!**

 **Bye bye con abracitos y montones de Muakiss**


	4. Capítulo 4 de Gakuen Rivals

**Disclaimer:** **Gakuen alice ,desgraciadamente; no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme tener fantasías con** **todos** ***o*** **, sin orgía malpensados ¬_¬** **). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN**

 **...**

 ** _GAKUEN RIVALS CAPÍTULO 4_**

 _ANTERIORMENTE_

 _Natsume acercó su rostro y... Mikan estaba tan perpleja que cerró los ojos fuertemente. El rostro del peli-azabache se desvió y le susurró al oído "No creas que se me ha olvidado mi promesa." Ella estaba asombrada pero para cuando iba a decirle algo, este ya se iba alejando._

 _* ¡¿ DE QUÉ PROMESA ESTÁ HABLANDO?!*_

 **PDV MIKAN**

¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Una promesa? ¿CUÁL? No puedo recordarla. Seguramente se ha confundido de persona... sip seguro que se ha confundido. Demoo, Hotaru siempre dice que tengo un cerebro de pez. ¿Y si me he dado un golpe en la cabeza y lo he olvidado todo como en las películas? O.o Aunque sí que recuerdo todo lo que me pasó en el pasado; incluso a Natsume, entonces ¿realmente hice una promesa? KAMISHAMA ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?!

 **PDV MISAKI**

Después de salir de Gakuen Boys y despedirme de Mikan que parece que se entretuvo con algo, caminé junto a las chicas hasta llegar a casa. Sumire aún me seguía insistiendo en que no quería ser tía tan pronto, _"pero es porque ustedes van muy rápido con su relación, ¿y si mañana de repente aparecen con un bebé?":_ eso decía ella. Y Hotaru... Ay lo más seguro es que me haga chantaje para que no publique las fotos en la página web de School GirlsAlice.

El camino se hizo muy ameno, ya que todas vivíamos cerca unas de las otras.

\- Bueno chicas, ¡hasta mañana!- me despedí.

\- Adiós Kaichou

Será mejor que descanse un poco; esto de ir a una Academia diferente cansa. No se en qué estaba pensando Hime -sama. Espero que las demás no se agoten demasiado, espero que todo salga bien. Ahhh (suspiro) hoy han ocurrido muchas cosas emocionantes.

*Tsubasa*

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- Misa-chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -preguntó Tsubasa avergonzado._

 _\- Mmm... Claro - caminamos hacia un lugar apartado donde tener más privacidad. Finalmente decidimos hablar bajo la sombra de un árbol del Bosque Divisorio_ **(n/a: ¿Recuerdan que entre las dos escuelas había un Bosque que las separaban? Pues decidí ponerle el nombre de Bosque Divisorio.)**

 _\- Bueno antes que nada, perdona lo de antes -se disculpó Tsubasa avergonzado, se estaba sonrojando._

 _\- Ah, esto- no pasa nada -me estaba poniéndome muy colorada al volver a recordar._

 _El ambiente era tenso. Ninguno de nosotros decía nada. Simplemente nos dirigíamos algunas miradas pero luego las desviábamos. Que incomodidad._

 _\- Sabes, nunca imaginé que volveríamos a encontrarnos, a día de hoy sigo preguntándome por qué desapareciste sin más_

 _\- No fue más que un acto cobarde de mi parte . Te lo explicaré -hice una pausa y respiré hondo- ¿Recuerdas el último día que llegamos a vernos?- asintió- Me confesé a ti, pero esa chica tan linda te agarró del brazo alegremente y días anteriores me hablabas de una tal Nonoko, supongo que debió de ser porque tenías alguna relación con ella, de noviazgo ¿no?_

 _\- Misa,te equivocas ¡Nonoko era mi prima!_

 _\- Yo no podía estar conti- are? ¿¡ Ehhhh!? ¡¿TU PRIMA?!_

 _\- Sí, ¿fue por eso que te fuiste?_

 _\- NO NO NO No solo eso, habían más circunstancias pero la principal era el hecho de que mi familia debía trasladarse a Londres durante 5 años por motivos de trabajo; así que no creo que llegaras a esperarme tanto tiempo._

 _\- Sinceramente no lo sé. Tal vez me habría desesperado o tal vez habría sido paciente y anhelar el momento en el que volviera a verte - lo último hizo mi corazón latir- pero me ha sido difícil tu ausencia. Yo... Sí que correspondía tus sentimientos. Estaba demasiado impresionado que me fue imposible creérmelo. Por lo cual no pude decirte nada._

 **-** _Sin embargo después de tanto tiempo; tus sentimientos deben de haber cambiado. Lo entiendo, así que no tienes que preocuparte (sonrisa forzada). Volvamos a ser amigos, ¿si?_

 _Tsubasa seguía sintiendo algo por mi, lo sabía pero no podía perdonarme el hecho de haber causado tal error. Lo ignoré por tanto tiempo incluso después de volver de Londres. No podía simplemente hacer cuenta nueva. Y yo... aún seguía queriéndolo._

 _\- Misaki yo- me abrazó sorprendiéndome- ¿qué vas a hacer, volver a huir? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que sientes lo mismo? No pienso volver a perderte._

 _\- Tsubasa... -lo abracé fuertemente *Yo tampoco quiero perderte*_

 _\- Desde este momento voy a cobrarte cada beso y caricia que me debes. Se mi novia_

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Y durante mucho tiempo nos besamos, tan solo nos separamos cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que se terminaba el receso. ¡Qué vergüenza! (rodar como una croqueta) Me ha dado tantos besos.

He sido tan tontaaaa; no debí de ser tan miedosa con Tsubasa, debo esforzarme en ser una buena novia. *¡Qué cansancio! Tengo sueño*

 **PDV MIKAN**

"¡Es una promesa! No debemos olvidarla..."

Abrí los ojos ligeramente y moví mi brazo hasta posarlo encima de mi frente. ¿Por qué después de tantos años comienzo a recordar? Y mira que hacerlo gracias a un sueño n_ñ.

Natsume, estoy tan feliz de que no la hayas olvidado; yo soy una baka y lo hice. GOMEN!

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

\- ¡Ohayo Mikan!

\- Ohayo (con un aura oscura/apesadumbrada)

\- Vaya... no tienes muy buen aspecto -Misaki-Kaichou me dijo preocupada.

\- No te preocupes simplemente no dormí lo suficiente (bostezo)

\- A decir verdad tienes una ojeras horribles -me comentó Sumire

\- Gracias por tu observación Shouda (gotita en la sien) Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hotaru?

\- Bueno, el caso es que como tardabas en levantarte se adelantó para no llegar tarde.

\- ¿Ehhh! Pero si aún falta 15 minutos, ¡qué cruel!

\- En realidad faltan 2 minutos...

AHHHHHHHH CORREEEEE QUE NO LLEGAMOS

\- Ya sabía yo que no tardaría en oírla. Como siempre esta baka- suspiró.

\- Oh Imai-san, las clases están a punto de comenzar.

\- Ruka! Eh dig-digo Nogi-kun. Sí sólo estoy esperando a las demás. *¡¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?! ¡Es su culpa por estar guapo hoy! O_O Ay... Hotaru ya estas diciendo bobadas*

\- Jajaja, ¿qué es eso de Nogi-kun? -se rió Ruka- no me molesta que me digas Ruka como has hecho al principio.

\- Hm -asintió- entonces tú solo llámame Hotaru.

\- De acuerdo, hasta luego Ho-ta-ru -se despidió riendo el oji-zafiro.

¿Qué ha sido ese comportamiento tan patético? ¿Será que Ruka está provocándome reacciones inesperadas?

Mariposas en el estómago

(Palpándose la cara) Mejillas calientes = rojas

Manos sudadas

[...]

Estos deben de ser los síntomas... Los síntomas de- de- ¡Pero qué digo! Simplemente es la impaciencia de esperar a la Baka-Mikan.

\- LLEGAMOOOS! HOTARUUUU -fue a abrazarla- BAKA BAKA BAKA -y en un segundo se encontraba estampada contra la pared.

\- Es muy temprano para que estés melosa ¬_¬

\- ¡Pero yo quiero darte el "abrazo de los Buenos Días"! T^T

Mientras ellas tenían su habitual debate sobre lo bueno que eran los Miki-achuchones y lo saludable que eran los Baka-kun contra bakaas, dos personas estaban tiradas en la entrada intentando llegar a respirar.

\- No puedo más, voy a morir -se oía de Misaki.

\- Pero ¿qué hace Mikan para correr así y luego estar rebosante de energía? -se quejó Sumire.

\- ¡Chicas que llegamos tarde! -les decía la castaña- ¡Vamos! :3

 **YA NO PUEDO MAS! Tienen que perdonarme, pero llegué a mi límite. Planeaba hacer un capítulo suuupeeer largo mas no tenía inspiración. Estoy muy feliz de que les guste mi historia .**

 **Mis motivos por actualizar tan tarde fueron por lo exámenes finales del curso y la falta de inspiración. Ya que ha comenzado las vacaciones de verano estoy intentando descansar y tomarme un respiro.**

 **Les ruego que tengan mucha paciencia porque no es que tenga muchas ideas. Se qué momentos de parejas tener y la idea principal de Gakuen Rivals pero el nudo de la historia está asi asa.**

 **Cuti unicorn:**

 **Jajajaja, pues la promesa aún no la desvelo (risa maligna). Pero lo haré *algúuuun día*. EHH desde cuando Shin es tuyo?! ES MIOO, OKEY OKEY "NUESTRO". Te agradezco que esperes a esta tardona.**

 **Lau-chan200111:**

 **Pues ya ves lo que hace el amooor, es cierto no me di cuenta de lo rápido que iban pero simplemente al escribir salió así. Sobre la promesa no la voy a decir aún. Quiero dejar un toque de intriga, ya pensaré cuando hacerla publica.**

 **Itatiswett:**

 **BIENVENIDAAA! Me alegra un montón que te guste mi fic, yo aún soy una total novata. Pero Gomen si tardo mucho.**

 **Guest:**

 **Joooopeeeee, LO SIENTO MUCHO (de rodillas) realmente no quise tardar, pero estoy feliz de que me dejarás un review.**

 **Atenea:**

 **Holaa Isis siento haber tardado tanto. Y bueno aquí está el siguiente cap. Te digo que me emocione mucho con tu otro review ARIGATOU.**

 **Nixa 3:**

 **BIENVENIDA A TÍ TAMBIÉN! Estoy muy contenta porque te guste el fic, siempre pienso que soy una inútil en esto de escribir historias. Pero te diré que tengo más que escribiré en adelante.**

 **Bueno a todos ustedes voy a llamarles ficters, les quiero un muchísimo y les mando muchos Muakiss.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Sana-Aikoi**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Disclaimer:** **Gakuen alice ,desgraciadamente; no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo** **permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^** **). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO EL PLAGIO DE LA HISTORIA**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN**

 ** _..._**

 _ **GAKUEN RIVALS CAPÍTULO 5**_

 _ANTERIORMENTE_

 _\- No puedo más, voy a morir -se oía de Misaki._

 _\- Pero ¿qué hace Mikan para correr así y luego estar rebosante de energía? -se quejó Sumire._

 _\- ¡Chicas que llegamos tarde! -les decía la castaña- ¡Vamos! :3_

 **PVD MIKAN**

Corrimos hacia el interior y buscamos el tablón de anuncios, que nos indicaba la clase a la que debíamos analizar.

\- Haber veamos... Mikan, a ti te toca la clase B; a Hotaru, la C; y a Sumire, la D. Yo mientras iré a las clases de los cursos superiores -Misaki iba asignándonos- A la hora de la comida nos reuniremos en la cafetería e iremos estudiando cada informe, ¿entendido? **(N/a: Algo que olvidé mencionar fue el hecho de que Tsubasa y Misaki tienen 2 años más que los demás, osea 18, así que por eso Misaki va a los cursos superiores, mientras que los demás tienen 16)**

\- Sí Kaichou.

Nos separamos y corrí hacia la Clase B, debía darme prisa o llegaría tarde. Fui mirando la parte superior de las puertas para encontrar la letra B. Mm... ¡Ahí! Deslicé las puertas y me moví hacia la mesa más alejada para poder observar a toda la clase. Varios chicos giraron su cabeza para mirarme, ninguno conocido, pero aún así les dediqué una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días estudiantes, chicos de Gakuen Boys como ya saben varias alumnas de School GirlsAlice estarán presentes durante unas semanas en la Academia así que les pido que por favor las traten con amabilidad - anunció la voz de Kazumi-san por el megáfono- y sobretodo les pido que se ABSTENGAN de hacer cualquier cosa inadecuada a las chicas, eso es todo. Que tengan un buen día.

¿Abstengan? ¿Abstenerse de qué? Como si los ellos hicieran algo malo... Ya se lo comentaré al Consejo de los Chicos. Oí como la puerta se desplazaba para dar paso a uno de los profesores: un hombre de porte serio y expresión igual, Jinno-sensei. En conclusión, intimidaba y mucho.

Intenté no ser muy ruidosa y empecé a redactar lo que iría ser el reporte.

 _POR LA TARDE, EN EL CES_

No había nadie, había vuelto a llegar temprano, media hora antes de lo acordado. Y yo pensando que podría ver a Natsume... Me hundí en una de las sillas que había y junté mis brazos sobre la mesa para esconder mi cabeza en el hueco formado.

" _Cuando volvamos a reencontrarnos, haré que te enamores de mí Mikan._

 _Entonces yo amaré mucho a Natsume._

 _¡Es una promesa, no debemos olvidarla...!"_

¿Realmente hice yo esa promesa? Ahora que la he recordado, ¿cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara? ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero Natsume la recordó, ¿eso significa que va a cumplirla? AHHHH (revolviéndome la cabeza con las manos) QUÉ LÍO!

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -¿¡ POR QUÉ JUSTO AHORA APARECE ÉL TT_TT ?!

\- ¿Eh? -inmovilicé mis manos y las volví a poner en su sitio- Na-nada.

De repente, las manos se me hicieron muy interesantes. ¡Vaya! Cuántas líneas tienen. Debería hacer una gran investigación sobre las manos qu- (suspiro) En realidad lo único que quiero es no mirar a Natsume.

\- Hoy Kazumi-san dijo algo raro sobre los chicos -cambié la conversación rápidamente- Dijo que se ¿abstuvieran? de hacer algo inadecuado, sigo sin entender a qué se refería...

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -asentí- luego no me reproches nada.

\- ¿Por qué iría a-

Natsume caminó hasta situarse delante mío; alzó ligeramente una de sus manos y agarró mi mentón. En un movimiento rápido que me fue imposible predecir, juntó sus labios a los míos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, cada segundo tardaba en sonar. Mis ojos abiertos observaban los suyos cerrados, amaba sus ojos rubíes pero esta era la primera vez que deseaba que no los abriese; porque sería capaz de atisbar mi rostro sonrojado. Fue separándose de mí y me sonrió con sorna.

\- A esto se refería el Director.

Me quedé paralizada. Me había besado. Y él... Él solo se sentó en otra silla ya que los demás comenzaban a aparecer. Envidié lo relajado que se encontraba. Sin tener ningún testigo de aquel instante, la reunión dio comienzo.

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, EN LA CAFETERÍA_

\- Hola chicas, siento el retraso -las saludé y me senté en una de las sillas.

\- ¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo? -me preguntó Hotaru.

\- Jinno-sensei... -mencioné.

Con solo decir su nombre lo supieron. No es que lo conociéramos pero, en las jornadas competitivas de las Academias que se realizaban cada año, estuvimos presentes y vimos cómo exigía a los alumnos un esfuerzo sobrenatural que parecía no existir.

\- Debe de haber sido duro ¿eh?

\- He tenido suerte de que no ser a quién enseñaba, es muy estricto -dije comiendo un pan que había cogido en la cafetería.

\- Cierto -razonó Sumire.

\- Bueno juntemos los informes y así termin- Misaki no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpida.

\- _Que las Chicas Alice se presenten en mi oficina inmediatamente_ -escuchamos que decía Kazumi-san

\- ¿Haber Mikan que has hecho ahora? -me dijo con resignación Sumire.

\- Oye! Qué mala eres -me quejé sacándole la lengua.

\- Venga Venga, vayamos a la oficina del Director -sugirió Misaki.

\- Espera quiero terminar mi pan y-

Engullí el resto de pan que me quedaba y me debí el vaso de agua a toda prisa causando que me atragantase y tuviera un ataque de tos, sin embargo; me las arreglé para seguirlas hasta la oficina.

Tocamos la puerta y después de oír un _adelante_ , entramos.

\- Chicas siento molestarlas ahora.

\- No se preocupe Director, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Pues... Me ha comunicado su Directora, más bien reclamando, que no podía hacer que ustedes hicieron unos simples análisis de las clases sino que las hiciera participar en ellas también -informó- para así saber que tan patéticas eran las clases de esta Academia -terminó con una gotita en la sien.

\- Ah! Director lamento mucho lo que le dice Hime-sama, de verdad que-

\- No hace falta que te disculpes, su comportamiento hacia mí se debe a algo que ocurrió en el pasado -dijo Kazumi-san con expresión que no supe identificar sin embargo, desapareció en el momento- eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse. Si prefieren, pueden no ir a clase ya que los informes no son necesarios. Desde mañana asistirán a Gakuen Boys como alumnas.

\- Entendido Director.

Nos retiramos de la oficina y decidimos explorar la escuela por separado. Después de pensarlo un poco decidí ir **(n/a: supongo que ya sabéis a donde)** al árbol Sakura, me sorprendí de ver a Natsume sentado bajo las ramas. Intenté acercarme a él sin que me notara mas fallé en el intento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿No deberías estar en clase? -pregunté.

\- Soy uno de los alumnos con mejores calificaciones por lo que se me da algo de libertad -estaba leyendo un cómic pero su voz se oía con tono aburrido.

Un silencio se hizo presente. Aún seguía afectada por el beso, seguía ruborizándome al recordarlo. *¿Se lo pregunto o no?* Tal vez para él no había significado nada pero para mí...

\- ¿Por qué me besaste? -al oírme cerró el cómic.

\- Tu querías que te hiciera saber qué querían decir las palabras del Director.

\- Pero simplemente podrías habérmelo dicho -más silencio- ¿Entonces lo hiciste por eso?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás decepcionada? -se río. Viendo que tenía intenciones de marcharse me levanté y le cogí del brazo.

\- ¿Y si fuera así, qué? -mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos impidiendo que los viera.

Aprovechó que lo tenía agarrado para tirar de mis brazos y hacerme girar hasta aprisionarme contra el árbol, justo como aquel día **(n/a: como el momento en el que Miki y Natsy se encontraron la tarde del primer día).** Y volvió a unir nuestros labios ,no obstante; comenzó a moverlos. Intenté hacer lo mismo, lo cual me era bastante difícil. Tenía una nula experiencia en esto.

\- Nuestra promesa, ¿la recuerdas?

\- Sí -musité.

\- No voy a dudar en que vaya a cumplirse, ¿tienes alguna objeción?

\- No -susurré- demoo... Es imposible que puedas llegar a cumplir tu parte.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Mikan? -me asombró que dijese mi nombre

\- ¡Porque desde siempre te he querido! Mucho antes de habernos reencontrado, siempre siempre, te he querido -agarré su cuello y acerqué nuestros rostros para besarle. Era un beso inocente, sin ningún movimiento pero lleno de emoción y de dulzura. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así. Pero de lo único que fui consciente fue de su agarre en mi cintura.

\- Te amo Mikan -giró su cabeza para que no pudiera verlo avergonzado.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Y sentí las lágrimas que iban cayendo formando un trazo lento hasta precipitarse contra la hierba sin hacer menor ruido. No pude hacer más que abrazarlo y estallé. Estallé de felicidad.

 **PDV GENERAL**

\- *ruido de un flash* Listo.

\- Hotaru, ¿no es esto un poco desmesurado?, estamos hablando de nuestros mejores amigos...

Pues, estos eran Hotaru y Ruka escondidos varios metros atrás con una cámara de alta definición **(n/a: que por supuesto era de Hotaru).** Digamos que estaban haciendo, lo que se dice, ser testigos (innecesarios) del amor de los demás.

\- Para nada Ruka, no haré nada con estas fotos, simplemente las guardaré hasta que llegue la ocasión -_- . Ya he terminado, vámonos (levantándose)

\- Espera, ¿para qué necesitas esas fotos?

Hotaru no respondió, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa muy enigmática pero a fin de cuentas linda. Ruka no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonita que se veía.

\- Venga, vámonos ya -sin evitarlo Hotaru tomó la mano de Ruka para hacer que se apresurara. Sin embargo, Hotaru no fue consciente de eso hasta que caminaron unos cuantos minutos adelante.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa mis Ficters!, ¿cómo están? Espero que biien, me he encontrado muy alegre y es porque he visto que esta historia ha llegado a los... ¡20 REVIEWS! Realmente estoy que no quepo de felicidad. Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me mandan un RW y aquellas que se pasan por mi historia. (Muchos besos voladores) ARIGATOUU**

 **Estoy muy emocionada porque yo soy una total novata en esto y creo que mi forma de escribir es muy extraña.**

 **Sobre el capítulo de hoy, pues lo dejo hasta aquí, me cuesta mucho escribir mucho este tipo de escenas ya que me sonrojo y me pongo muy nerviosa (es que me da MUCHA pena).**

 **Pero soy consciente de que le ha faltado un toque de Aaksladla.**

 **Y por último es que muy decepcionádamente me he enterado de que estaba prohibido responder a los review durante los capítulos. Pero se los agradezco mucho !**

 **Les mando un montón de Muakiiss**

 **Ja-ne**

 **Sana-AiKoi**


	6. Capítulo 6: Los hombres son idiotas

**Disclaimer:** **Gakuen alice ,desgraciadamente; no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo** **permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^** **). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN** **(Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía)**

 **...**

 **GAKUEN RIVALS CAPÍTULO 6**

 _ANTERIORMENTE_

 _\- Venga, vámonos ya -sin evitarlo Hotaru tomó la mano de Ruka para hacer que se apresurara. Sin embargo, Hotaru no fue consciente de eso hasta que caminaron unos cuantos minutos adelante._

 **PDV HOTARU**

Cuando llegamos a la entrada me extraño sentir algo cálido que envolvía mi mano, en cuanto me di cuenta de que era la mano de Ruka, moví la mía como si su tacto quemara.

\- L-lo siento, no me di cuenta de ello

\- N-no pasa nada -le oí decir, debido a que estaba cabizbaja no pude ver su expresión. *Vamos Hotaru ni que estuviera decepcionado*

\- Bueno esto... tengo ir a revisar unos documentos, adiós Ruka -dije rápidamente, sin detenerme a que me contestara. Corrí hacia cualquier parte para evitar estar a solas con él. Me escondí en la parte trasera de la Academia y me recargué con la espalda en el muro.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -llevé mis manos a mi pecho.

* * *

\- Hotaru ¿dónde estabas? Ya es hora de irnos a casa -me comentó Mikan. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

\- Solo estaba analizando las áreas de Gakuen Boys.

\- Venga daos prisa ¡que me pierdo Amnesia~ y si no veo a Shin voy a morir!

\- Okey Okey no te impacientes -le dijo Misaki.

Me dirigí hacia el CES (Consejo Estudiantil Salón) de la escuela para coger mi mochila.

Cuando entre en él, la encontré encima de las mesas junto a otra mochila, le resté importancia y cogí la mía para salir y apresurarme hacia la entrada donde me esperaban las demás. No obstante no conté con que al abrir la puerta lo hallara frente a mí.

\- Hotaru -dijo él sorprendido- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? -no respondí.

\- Em Hotaru... -movió la mano sobre mi cara.

\- Maldito Nogi -le golpeé con la mochila- no sabes el susto que me he dado por tu culpa -mascullé.

Era extraño que yo, Hotaru Imai se asustara por algo y más si era por esto. Pero el muy idiota lo había logrado y encima tenía que tratarse de Nogi Ruka, eso era lo que más me enfadaba. Mis aporreos no cesaron, era su culpa, por su culpa estaba así de distraída. Sí lo he aceptado, no tenía caso que buscara razones que obviamente no iba a encontrar. Ya que sólo con él que me comporto de esta manera. Me gusta Ruka... Durante mis 16 años he creído que este sentimiento no es más que una sensación de apego hacia algo o alguien que nos llama la atención; lo cual nos atolondra . Y justamente ahora estoy comprobando que mi teoría es cierta.

\- Eh eh tranquila -agarró mis brazos inmovilizándolos.

Controlé mi respiración y me relajé pero sobretodo me concentré lo más que pude para colocar el semblante más serio posible. Solté mis manos y me fui caminando a paso rápido.

No iba a permitir que esto ocurriera.

* * *

\- Hotaruuuu -Mikan me cogió del brazo y me arrastró rápìdamente- vamos vamos, que Sumire se está poniendo muy pesada con el... Min este.

\- ¡ES SHIIIIIN! ¡Y ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! -varios chicos que se dirigían a las actividades extraescolares de la escuela giraron su cabeza hacia la peli-verde y claro ella se dio cuenta- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡ACASO YA NO SE PUEDE DECIR A QUIÉN AMAS?!

\- Lo que te dije... vamos.

\- Hotaru, Mikan se tardaron demasiado -Misaki nos miraba con una cara de `POR QUÉ HABÉIS TARDADO TANTO, ACABO DE EXPERIMENTAR LOS MINUTOS MÁS HORRIBLES DE MI VIDA´- bueno ya que estáis aquí no pasa nada.

Antes de que cruzáramos la verja nos encontrábamos con Tsubasa, nos comentó que le tocaba a su grupo hacer la limpieza de las clases.

\- ¿Ya os vais?

\- Sí -le respondió Misaki con una gran sonrisa

A medida que ellos iban conversando, nosotras nos alejábamos discretamente unos 10 metros. Y... ya sabía yo que los besos no iban a tardar en aparecer. Me fijé en que la cara de Mikan volvía a sonrojarse, le di un codazo y la miré maliciosa.

\- ¿Y tú qué?

\- ¿El qué de qué?

\- ¿Qué tal la ronda de besuqueos con Hyuuga?

\- Hooooottaaaaa lo visteeee -su rostro estaba ardiendo en llamas. Por un momento Shouda paró su _Shinmanía_ y se acercó curiosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- ¡Nada importante!

\- No nada, simplemente que Hyuuga y Mikan han tenido, digamos, contacto labial -lo dije como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

\- ¿Qué dices (O.o)?

\- ¿Contacto labial? Nosotros sólamente nos hemos besado -1 2 3- POR FAVOR OLVIDAD LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR! TT_TT

\- Eres una Bakaaa -a este punto no pude evitar reírme.

Sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mi cuello, alguien estaba observándome. Busqué con una mirada disimulada pero no encontré nada, lo más seguro es que fueran imaginaciones. Últimamente no he estado concentrándome.

Después de que Sumire y yo avergonzáramos a Mikan de todas las maneras posibles e incluso la Kaichou **(N/A: que ya se había despedido de Tsubasa y acabado con los besos)** , nos encaminamos hacia nuestras casas.

\- Kohais, recordar que mañana nos convertimos en alumnas de Gakuen Boys.

\- Lo sabemos, ¿pero cómo debemos comportarnos con tantos chicos a nuestro alrededor?

\- Yo creo que me los ligaré a todos -bromeó Sumire.

\- Sempai, tú no tendrás problema porque Tsubasa-sempai es tu novio.

\- No te creas, no olvides que Hime-sama odia a cualquier hombre de Gakuen Boys -razonó Misaki- simplemente seamos discretas.

 **PDV MIKAN**

\- Mamaaa ya llegué -puse mis zapatos en la entrada y me dirigí a la cocina.

\- Hola Mikan, ¿qué tal te fue en la escuela? -mi madre era parecida a mí, un pelo corto castaño claro pero con unos ojos ámbares.

\- Bien solo que han habido unos cambios.

\- ¿Cambios?

\- Sí, debido a la decisión de Hime-sama el Consejo Estudiantil está asistiendo en Gakuen Boys.

\- Mmm... Gakuen Boys dices... Vaya coincidencia

\- ¿El qué mamá?

\- Ya lo hablaremos con tu padre -me dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Haiii -me senté en la mesa- ¡Ahhh mamaaaaá!

\- ¿¡Qué pasa Mikan!?

\- Tengoo...

\- ¿¡Qué tienes!?

\- Ten-tengo mucha hambre -mi estómago soltó un gran gruñido mientras mi madre se caía de espaldas **(N/A: no se si me entienden, pero a veces en los animes ocurren este tipo de escenas; en la que debido a algo ridículo una persona se cae de espaldas alzando las piernas)**

\- Tienes unos dulces en la nevera -una gotita le caía por la sien.

\- Oki doki~

Cuando terminé de merendar, subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación y me lancé a la cama. Me quedé así durante unos minutos o tal vez ¿horas?

\- Abuuuurriiiidooooo -bufé. Paseé la vista por el cuarto hasta detenerse en mi portátil. Después de pensarlo un poco decidí usarlo, abrí el navegador y tecleé en busca de la página web de School GirlsAlice. Cuando la hallé, clique y sin querer abrí otra web. Ay Kamisama, había abierto la de Gakuen Boys, sin evitarlo eché un vistazo: "Gakuen Boys, Academia privada para chicos de Secundaria y Bachillerato. Esta institución es..." Continue leyendo "Enseñanza dirigida por tutores varones y Kazumi Yukihara, el Director" ¿Yukihara? ¿Por qué Kazumi-san tenía el mismo apellido que yo?

 _FLASHBACK_

 _[- Buenos días, soy Kazumi Yukihara , el Director de Gakuen Boys. Ustedes deben...]_

¡Pero seré Baka! Si incluso se presentó y lo dijo. Esto me pasa por andar pensando tanto en Natsume (sonrojo al haber recordado los besos). Qué calor está empezando a hacer, seguramente estoy roja. Joder, ¿cómo se supone que esté con Natsy si me pongo así solo por pensar en él?

 _POR LA NOCHE_

\- ¡A cenar!

\- Vooooy/Vooooy -me giré para descubrir al dueño de la voz. Y ahí estaba... un hombre de unos ojos azules y pelo blanco semejante al marfil en el salón.

\- ¡Papá! -lo saludé alegremente con un abrazo.

Raramente lo veía ya que su trabajo lo hacía volver a altas horas de la noche, y para esos momentos yo ya me encontraba dormida. Pero durante estos días había tenido que ir a Kyoto.

\- Hola pequeña! -me respondió riendo.

\- Hola Mikan -a su lado había otra persona más.

\- ¿Kazumi-san?

\- Verás... tengo que platicar contigo sobre algo importante -comentó mi padre. Me senté en uno de los sillones que estaban en frente. Esto me estaba preocupando, papá había hablado en un tono muy inusual. Pero fue Kazumi-san quién continuó hablando.

\- Mikan, cuando me presenté ¿no te extraño el hecho de mi apellido fuera Yukihara?

\- Bueno en aquel momento estaba un poco despistada por lo que no me enteré mucho. Aunque pasado un tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que tenías una relación familiar con mi padre ya que tienes parentesco con él -tal vez fuera un primo o algo así.

\- Exacto, yo soy el hermano mayor de Izumi - O.O espera un momento, frena... ...WTF!?

\- Kazumi-san es mi ¿tío?

\- Sí, Mikan.

\- Pero ¿cómo? -esto me estaba aturdiendo un poco. Sabía que era familia de papá pero no que fuera tan cercano.

\- Antes de que Yuka estuviera embarazada de tí, me fui a EEUU para estudiar ya que se me había concedido una beca. Me quedé ahí durante 6 años hasta que regresé y durante ese tiempo trabajé en Gakuen Boys pero solo durante pocas horas en la semana ya que solía viajar mucho hacia el extranjero. Y fue hasta hace dos años que me instalé aquí permanentemente. Con el tiempo, me nombraron director de la Academia.

\- Como no tenía tiempo para decírtelo, decidí reunirme con Kazumi para hacértelo saber. Ya que estudias en School GirlsAlice -en ese momento mi madre apareció y se sentó junto a mi padre.

\- Em... cariño -le tocó el hombro- Mikan me ha comentado que está asistiendo a Gakuen Boys -mi padre inmediatamente se atragantó con su propia saliva y tosió ruidosamente.

\- ¡¿Cuándo?!

\- Sí, acabamos de empezar hace muy poco -después de una pausa continue- es una escuela bastan...

\- ¿¡Que, acaso Gakuen Boys no es una Academia TOTALMENTE llena de chicos?!

\- Ajá -zarzandeé la mano restándole importancia.

\- Tranquilo Izumi, no le va a pasar nada -le calmó Kazumi-san.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte tío?

\- Por supuesto que puedes, Mikan.

\- Gracias, tío.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de conversando, (milagrosamente) de alguna manera desperté temprano.

\- Misaki-sempai, a qué clase vamos a ir cada una -ojalá me tocase con Hotaruu.

\- Pues según dice aquí, yo; estaré con Tsubasa, Sumire; con Koko, y tu y Hotaru; con Ruka y Natsume.

\- Vaya coincidencia ¿no?, afortunadas que sois -replicó Sumire.

\- T-tú simplemente llévate bien con Koko.

\- Hotaru ¿qué te parece la distribución? -le preguntó Misaki. La verdad es que estaba muy callada.

\- Hotaruuuuu ¿has oído? Me toca contigo -la abracé o mejor dicho lo intente- BAKA BAKA BAKA

Al salir disparada, esperé el choque contra la verja o pared pero en vez de eso mi espalda colisionó contra un cuerpo

\- ¿Qué demonios? -volteé mi cabeza y me encontré con unos ojos carmesí.

\- Natsume, ¿estás bien? -a su lado estaba Ruka.

Me incorporé y giré mi cuerpo. Por suerte no habíamos llegado a caer al suelo si no habríamos quedado en una posición vergonzosa en la puerta, por donde los estudiantes pasaban para entrar.

\- Lo siento, no quise chocarme.

\- Tsk -me atrajo hasta él y me besó. Oía de fondo como algunos pronunciaban un "Maldito suertudo" o "¡Uooooooo ese Hyuuga!"

Y aún después él seguía besándome, uwaaaa, s-su lengua...

 **PDV GENERAL**

\- Tomaré esto como una disculpa.

Mikan estaba tan avergonzada que su rostro se tornó rojo como el de una cereza. Se había quedado paralizada, realmente estaba abochornada pero lo único que hizo fue alejarse completamente de él y esconderse detrás de Hotaru que empezaba a enfadarse *los hombres son idiotas*.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Tsubasa que fue a saludarlas.

\- Hola preciosa -abrazó a Misaki.

\- Hola Tsubasa -ella le dio un pequeño beso.

\- ¿Qué, estamos pintadas en la pared? -declaró la peli-verde.

\- Hola chicas -el mayor se separó de su novia para saludarlas a ellas también pero algo llamó su atención- Mikan, ¿por qué te escondes?

Hotaru simplemente movió la cabeza señalando a Natsume y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio *los hombres son idiotas*. Mientras el oji-azul estaba pensativo.

\- JAJAJAJA , Natsume ya la estás espantando, JAJAJAJA a este paso vas a morir amargado -Andou realmente estaba riéndose a carcajada suelta.

\- Déjame en paz -Natsume pasó de largo seguido de Ruka.

Y los demás comenzaron a dispersarse para ir a sus clases, faltaban 5 minutos para que tocase la campana. La pelirrosa se fue junto a Tsubasa y Sumire acompañó a Koko, este parecía coquetear con ella por lo que empezaba a molestarse. Y las que faltaban eran Hotaru y Mikan, que caminaban tranquilamente hacia la clase correspondiente.

\- Hottaa, Natsume debe de odiarme -le dijo de repente, su voz sonaba muy lúgubre.

\- Los hombres son unos idiotas, es mejor no confiar en ellos -esa respuesta la deprimió aún más- pero supongo que a Hyuuga se enfadó porque lo ignoraste.

\- Pero... yo no quería ignorarlo, es solo que ese tipo de cosas me toman por sorpresa y mi respuesta es alejarme. ¡Me da mucho corte!

\- Habla con él y díselo.

\- Mm... -asintió.

* * *

\- Estas son Mikan Yukihara y Hotaru Imai, por favor tratenlas bien~ -la voz era realmente afeminada, está claro que le pertenece a Narumi-sensei.

Por detrás se oían comentarios halagadores sobre su belleza. Pero hicieron caso omiso y se sentaron en los dos asientos restantes del fondo que casualmente estaban cercanos a los muchachos de la mañana, quedando Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru y Mikan.

Segundos después, la lección empezó llenando el salón sobre la Historia de Japón. Las chicas ya estaban enteradas de todo ya que su profesora de Historia les hizo un examen respecto al tema días atrás. Pero Mikan seguía preocupada, había huido de Natsume y ni siquiera le había dirigido palabra después del beso. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas al pelinegro y Hotaru se comenzaba a irritar, sentir los movimientos de intranquilidad de su amiga le impedía que leyera su libro de "Bloquear a bakas" tranquila. Así que alzó su mano y elevó la voz.

\- Sensei, mi compañera no tiene libro de Historia y no entiende mucho el tema -la mirada de Mikan se tornó aterradora y le dijo en voz baja "¿Qué estás haciendo Hotaru?!" de modo que solo ella lo escuchara.

\- Entonces intercambien asientos para que Mikan se junte con su compañero más próximo.

Y así lo hicieron. Mikan unió su mesa junto a Natsume y él movió el libro para que pudiera ver también pero sin una palabra de por en medio.

La culpa la estaba acechando, ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde entonces y el oji-carmesí seguía igual, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda y la que quedaba libre caía apoyándose en la silla, inesperadamente cerca de la suya. Después de pensarlo, movió su mano y agarró la de Natsume con movimientos temblorosos. Se sobresaltó e hizo amago de querer apartar su mano pero Mikan la sostenía firmemente. Se sorprendió con el gesto pero instantes después él también la agarraba con decisión.

Hotaru sonreía imperceptiblemente, se había solucionado. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ruka que de igual manera le dedicó una sonrisa. Lo eludió, seguía teniendo el mismo pensamiento *los hombres son idiotas* pero esta vez añadió *y yo estoy siendo contagiada*.

 **HOLAAAAA! Por favor PERDÓNENME POR TARDAR TANTO, pero es que últimamente estoy muy ida y sobre todo muy vaga. Intenté que este capítulo me saliera un poco más largo, no se si lo he conseguido. Es que suelo tardar mucho en continuar los capítulos.**

 **Sobre eso de que estaba prohibido responder a los review, pensé que era cierto porque lo llegaban a mencionar algunas autoras y después de investigar me enteré que era para evitar acaparar mucho espacio. Pero si a ustedes no les molesta que lo haga, yo lo haría encantadamente. También discúlpenme si les molesta algo de mi actitud o el hecho de que los llame Ficters. Así que... lo siento (reverencia).**

 **Quiero agradecer enormemente a Cuti unicorn, a atenea y a lau-chan200111 por haberme dejado un review que me ha llegado a alegrar muchísimo.**

 **Besos**


	7. Capítulo 7 de Gakuen Rivals

**Disclaimer:** **Gakuen alice desgraciadamente no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo** **permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^** **). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN** **(Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía)**

 ** _ANTERIORMENTE_**

Hotaru sonreía imperceptiblemente, se había solucionado. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ruka que de igual manera le dedicó una sonrisa. Lo eludió, seguía teniendo el mismo pensamiento *los hombres son idiotas* pero esta vez añadió *y yo estoy siendo contagiada*.

 **GAKUEN RIVALS CAPÍTULO 7**

El día pasó sin problemas y pronto sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases.

Como siempre, nuestras chicas favoritas se juntaron en la salida para irse a casa juntas.

\- Entonces ¿al final se resolvió lo tuyo con Natsume ?

\- No estoy segura -dijo dudosa- Cuando le expliqué que cosas como besarme así de repente me avergonzaban mucho, él dijo que tendría que acostumbrarme.

\- Típico -Hotaru rodó los ojos.

Caminaron lentamente por las calles que las dirigían a sus casas hasta el punto donde debían de separarse.

\- Yo me voy por aquí -anunció la pelirrosa.

\- Hotaru quiere ir a la librería, así que la acompañaré.

\- ¡Nos vemos!

Tras haber dicho esto, Sumire corrió a toda prisa hacia su casa para tener su tan preciada sesión de capítulos, en los que estaría presente Shin.

*Realmente le gusta* este pensamiento cruzó las mentes de todas antes de que Misaki se despidiera. Las dos restantes tomaron un desvío; acaba de salir el nuevo ejemplar de _"Inventos que usar contra BAKAS III"_ , y la inexpresiva chica estaba más que deseosa de obtenerlo. Cuando llegaron al escaparate Hotaru alzó su mano detuviendo el paso de la otra.

\- ¿Estás segura de entrar?

\- Moooo deja de recordarme lo que pasó aquella vez -se quejó con un puchero.

\- No es mi culpa que decidieras entrar en la sección prohibida y que después de haber visto cosas traumáticas, corrieras golpeando una estantería, causando que se cayeran los 79 libros que había en ella.

\- Lo se, lo se... Además ya me disculpé con el dueño y le recogí los libros tirados.

\- Pero de verdad, ¿cómo es que entraste ahí? -comentó divertida.

\- Verás... a un señor se le cayó un documento luego de haber cruzado la cortina y cuando quise devolvérselo ya estaba dentro -relató rascándose el cuello con un tanto de vergüenza.

Ambas amigas hablaban de la zona prohibida que había en la tienda; no era más que un sector separado del resto por una cortina que estaba dedicado al contenido **(ejem ejem)** no permitido a mentes sensibles como nuestra castaña. A pesar de que había pasado meses atrás, Hotaru se divertía mucho con ello.

\- Ya ya ya, yo se que realmente querías entrar ahí -molestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

\- Mooooo, no tiene gracia -la agarró del brazo- venga, tenemos que encontrar ese libro.

Oyeron el característico tintineo al abrir la puerta y se dirigieron al mostrador para preguntar por el ejemplar.

\- Disculpe, estamos buscando el Tomo tres de _Inventos que usar contra BAKAS_.

\- Ah sí, el que acaba de salir... espera un momento por favor -dijo antes de ponerse a buscar entre los estantes de la pared. En este caso se trataba de la hija del librero. Mikan respiró aliviada de que estuviera ella, ya que siempre que entraba en la tienda, el dueño no quitaba sus ojos de ella sospechando que volviera a ocurrir algo como aquella vez.

\- No entiendo por qué necesitas un libro así -se quejó en vos baja la castaña.

\- Una baka como tú no lo entendería -tomó el libro que le tendía y tras un "gracias", se fueron.

 **.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

\- Mnjjjh -estiró los brazos mientras iban en dirección a la Academia.

\- La próxima vez intenta despertarte por tu propia cuenta.

\- Pero! Me tiraste de la cama Hotaru -lloriqueó cierta oji-avellana.

\- Fue pura recomendación de Yuka-san.

\- Mamá y sus métodos -refunfuñó.

Continuaron andando hasta la verja donde las esperaban Sumire y Misaki, pero antes de que las alcanzaran, la castaña desapareció del lado de la pelinegra.

\- Uwaaaa, Natsume!

\- Demasiado ruidosa -la besó ligeramente y tras unos segundos se alejó de ahí junto a su amigo. Aunque en un momento, Ruka volteó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a la morena. Para luego continuar su marcha con Natsume

Hotaru frunció el ceño extrañada, siguió con su mirada al rubio pero después de unos instantes se giró en dirección la entrada.

\- Vamos -comentó inexpresiva.

\- Hai -las demás solo la siguieron.

Mikan deslizó la puerta para entrar en la clase junto a Hotaru y pronto se escuchó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo del horario escolar. Se apresuraron por sentarse e instantes después, la puerta se volvió a abrir para dejar paso al profesor de ética.

\- Buenos días a todos, soy el profesor Nodachi para aquellas que no me conozcan.- se presentó- Durante esta clase vamos a hablar sobre el filósofo... -y continúo con la lección.

\- Ne Hotaru, ¿estás segura de que no quieres volver al sitio de antes? -susurró la castaña.

\- ¿Crees que a Hyuuga le haría gracia que su novia se alejara taaanto de él? -preguntó mirando al pelinegro que dormía en su asiento con un cómic en su cara y con la piernas alzadas en la mesa.

\- (sonrojo) Es que Natsume ya no está enfadado conmigo y bueno etto...

\- Voy a quedarme aquí y tú te vas a quedar junto a Hyuuga -dijo mirando su libro.

\- Mmm -pronunció indecisa, pero al final afirmativamente.

\- Además así podréis tener mas sesiones de "contacto labial"-pronunció esto último alzando las cejas- ya me entiendes.

\- Hotaaa! -susurró fuertemente.

\- Yukihara, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

Mikan se levantó apresuradamente y después de decir un tímido "No, nada, Sensei" con la cara sonrojada provocó que se riera la oji-violeta que se cubría la cabeza con su libro a pesar de que volvió a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuello **(n/a: ya sabéis que cuando alguien observa a Hotaru, ella siente un picor o cosquilleo en el cuello)** siguió soltando unas risillas.

Minutos después, la escena de la clase se entendía con los bostezos de los alumnos, por eso cuando la clase terminó, varios chicos suspiraron de alivio. Las chicas salieron del salón y miraron el horario colocado en uno de los tableros, la siguiente clase era Educación Física.

 **.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

\- ¡Vamos enclenques, 500 metros sin parar! -una dura voz resonó en los oídos de Sumire y Mikan.

\- ¿Esa persona es humana? -preguntó sin dejar de correr la chica peli-verde.

\- No lo se -respondió sin aliento Mikan.

 _Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, los esperaba otro profesor._

 _\- Persona Rei, encantado de conocerles -una especie de aura tenebrosa rodeaba su cuerpo._

\- ¡Masagi, más rápido! -gritó Persona sobresaltándolas- ¡Los que hayan terminado 100 flexiones!

\- ¡Definitivamente no hay manera de que sea humano! -murmuró Sumire.

\- ¡La de ahí!, qué estás murmurando!?

\- ¡Nada! -rezó para que no le obligara a correr más pues aún no había acabado los 500 metros.

\- ¡Yukihara ACELERA!

\- Haiii! -Mikan aceleró el paso pero dio un traspié y cayó al suelo, y con ello se formó una raspadura en la rodilla.

Hotaru y Sumire desaceleraron y volvieron a la posición de Mikan.

\- Mikan, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó la peli-verde preocupada.

\- Mm -asintió afirmativamente- solo me escuece un poco la rodilla.

\- Baaka -Hotaru saco un pequeño tubo desinfectante y rocío un poco en la pierna- eres demasiado torpe.

\- Itss duelee -soltó con una mueca adolorida.

\- Con esto debería estar bien -puso un tirita encima- ¿podrás seguir corriendo con esto?

\- Arigatooouu

Metros detrás de las verjas, en un campo de baloncesto las observaba un grupo de chicos.

\- Oi Natsume, ¿está bien que no vayas a por tu novia?

\- Estará bien -respondió sin apartar la mirada.

Durante la estancia en la Academia los días fueron pasando rápidamente... debo mencionar que hubieron besos de unas parejas en especial y sobre todo, miradas mal disimuladas por parte de un rubio y una jovencita de ojos morados :3 Hasta solo quedar 2 días para que se acabara la prueba que les impuso Hime-sama

\- ¡Hotaru deprisa o llegaremos tarde a clase de Rei-san! -corrió durante los pasillos con la morena siguiéndole los talones.

\- Llegaron justo en el momento en el que la campana indicaba el comienzo de la clase. Pero el panorama de la clase no era como ellas esperaban al entrar.

\- Os repito otra vez, ¿¡a quién se le ha perdido esta niña?! -Persona tenía puesta su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, quien no paraba de mover sus manos inquietamente, aunque de alguna manera con solo eso lograba que ella no pudiera escapar.

\- Are esa no es...

\- Mikan-san, Hotaru-san! -exclamó aliviada la chica

* * *

 **Buenaaas! (recibe tomatazos y se cubre) Haiiii WAKATAAAA se que he tardado un siglo en publicar y realmente no tengo excusas, pero es que tienen que creerme cuando les digo que me cuesta un montón plasmar lo que pienso a escrito así que PERDOOON**

 **¿Podrán perdonarme?**

 **PD: Agradezco profundamente a aquellos que leyeron el anterior capítulo, GRACIIIAS y a lau-chan200111 (actualmente Viana D'Ascolli) por dejarme un review.**

 **ARIGATOU MINNAAA**

 **Muakisssss**


	8. ¿Por qué no es posible?

**Disclaimer:** **Gakuen alice desgraciadamente no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo** **permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^** **). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN** **(Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía)**

 ** _..._**

 _ **ANTERIORMENTE**_

 _Os repito otra vez, ¿¡a quién se le ha perdido esta niña?! -Persona tenía puesta su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, quien no paraba de mover sus manos inquietamente, aunque de alguna manera con solo eso lograba que ella no pudiera escapar._

 _Are esa no es..._

 _Mikan-san, Hotaru-san! -exclamó aliviada la chica_

 **CAPÍTULO 8 DE GAKUEN RIVALS**

Mikan y Hotaru se acercaron apresuradamente hacia la joven asustada.

\- Nobara?

La chica quien se hacía llamar Nobara se soltó de Persona, las cogió de la mano y tiró de ellas alejándolas un poco de donde se encontraban Persona y los demás.

\- Hotaru-san , Mikan-san me alegro mu-mucho de veros -dijo con su tímida voz.

\- Nosotras también nos alegramos de verte -respondió la castaña- pero ¿qué estás haciendo en Gakuen Rivals?

\- He ve-venido aquí porque Hime-sama está preocupa-pada por todas vosotras.

\- ¿Por nosotras? Estamos perfectamente bien -afirmó confundida Mikan.

\- A School GirlsAlice han lle-llegado rumores de que compartís relaciones muy cercanas con al-algunos chicos de aquí.

\- Es decir, que estamos de novias con ellos -aclaró Hotaru.

\- Mmm -pronunció incomoda- es otra ma-anera de decirlo. El caso es que Hime-sama me ha enviado aquí para ve-verificar si es cierto lo que se dice. Pero está claro que no son ciertas , pues es im-imposible que ocurra al-algo como eso -meditó con cierta tartamudez.

Mikan se removió nerviosa. Cómo podía decirle que realmente estaba saliendo con Natsume, y lo mismo para la Kaichou. Miró abatida a Nobara, y esta se dio cuenta.

\- Mikan-san -dijo cautelosamente- los rumores son fal-

\- Yukihara e Imai ya podéis ir dando 5 vueltas al campo -ante tal gritó de Persona, la oj-hielo dio un pequeño respingo- mi clase no está hecha para cuchichear, ¿entendido?

\- Haiiii -respondieron la peli-castaña y su amiga- Nobara lo siento pero vas a tener que esperar hasta que todas clases finalicen.

\- Entendido, vo-volveré por la tarde entonces -dijo la oji-hielo- nos ve-vemos -se marchó con un andar muy delicado.

\- Nos vemos -se despidieron.

Salvada por la campana. Por primera vez, Mikan agradeció que tuviera clases con Persona.

 **.·.·.·.·..·.·.**

\- ¿¡Que Nobara está aquí?! -preguntó perpleja Misaki.

\- En realidad se fue, pero volverá al finalizar las clases -aclaró la Hotaru- Hime-sama está sospechando de vosotras.

\- Estáis jodidas -comentó Sumire.

\- No puede ser -la mayor se desplomó en la silla- a pesar de que sabía que pasaría algo como esto...

\- Si la Directora ha enviado a Nobara, es para comprobar si son ciertos los rumores, por lo que aún no está segura. -dijo la oji-violeta comiendo ¿pan de gamba?- Basta con que hagáis creer a Nobara de que no está pasando nada, y lo más importante; que ninguna se acerque demasiado a los chicos.

Mikan y Misaki se miraron entre ellas y con una mirada parecieron decírselo todo. La peli-verde les dio una palmadita en la espalda.

\- No os preocupéis ¿sí? -intentó animar ella.

No obstante, era imposible no preocuparse, porque si Hime-sama se enteraba...

No, definitivamente no podía enterarse.

Desgraciadamente las clases terminaron de manera muy rápida. Cuando las chicas salieron y se dirigieron a la salida, divisaron a la oji-hielo en la entrada, y como siempre estaba retorciéndose los dedos; costumbre que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Hotaru palpó extrañada su mochila, la abrió y tras chasquear la lengua detuvo su paso.

\- Id vosotras, debo ir a buscar un libro -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a su destino.

\- Pero Hotaru, la biblioteca está en el centro de la ciudad -le dijo Mikan.

\- Voy a ir a la de la Academia -respondió.

Hotaru volvió a entrar y giró a la izquierda, al final del pasillo estaba la biblioteca. Deslizó la puerta y la luz le dio de lleno. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y una pequeña brisa balanceaba las cortinas. El lugar era bastante amplio, frente a las ventanas habían mesas de trabajo y a los laterales se hallaban estanterías llenas de libros. Se dirigió a la sección determinada y buscó entre los estantes más altos, ¿por qué demonios el libro que quería tenía que estar por ahí? Se puso de puntillas al no llegar al estante, no era capaz de ver nada. Resopló molesta.

\- Si estás buscando este libro, dudo mucho que lo encuentres ahí -una voz la sobresaltó. Se giró y lo vio apoyado en una de las estanterías cercanas con un aire despreocupado. ¿Cómo es que no lo había oído llegar?

\- Ruka... -de repente le costaba mantener la respiración tranquila- ¿por qué estás aquí?

\- Tenía que devolver el libro -alzó el libro dando a entender de que se trataba de ese- pero al parecer no hará falta, puesto que es el que buscas. -extendió el libro tendiéndoselo, pero antes de que lo cogiera, dijo reflexivo- "Para que el amor sea verdadero, nos debe costar. Nos debe doler. Nos debe vaciar de nosotros mismos."

\- Así es, justo como dice su texto -pronunció intentando mostrarse lo más seria posible.

\- Sabes... a veces me pregunto qué será lo que estás pensando -dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Hotaru apretó los labios con fuerza, ¿realmente estaba tan mal que los alumnos de Gakuen Boys y School GirlsAlice fueran pareja?

 **.·.·.·.·..·.·.**

\- Entonces, ¿los ru-rumores son falsos? -preguntó de nuevo.

\- Ya te lo hemos dicho Nobara -dijo cansina Misaki- no son ciertos.

La oji-hielo frunció el ceño pero finalmente relajó los hombros y sonrió tranquila.

\- O-os creo, siento ha-haber insistido tanto pe-pero debía asegurarme, Hime-sama est-tá muy alterada.

\- Siento que se encuentre así por nuestra culpa -se disculpó Mikan.

\- Tran-tranquilas, volverá a estar bien e-en cuanto le diga las buenas noticias.

\- Perfecto! Entonces ya podemos irnos, Shin me espera en casita~ -comentó apurada la peli-verde.

\- Entonces yo vol-volveré ya -se despidió- cu-cuídense.

\- Sí, nos vemos Nobara.

La oji-hielo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir cuando a lo lejos se oyó un "Misakiii". Se trataba de Tsubasa, que saludaba alegremente a la Presidenta desde el campo de baloncesto, situado a las espaldas de las chicas. La mencionada se giró también y tras dirigirle una mirada asesina hizo una seña de silencio con los dedos. Tsubasa la miró extrañado pero hizo caso a sus gestos cuando la pelirrosa susurró un "Lo siento, te lo explicaré después" y volvió a lo suyo. Nobara volvió sobre sus pasos dudosa.

\- Kaichou, ¿quién era e-ese chico?

\- Es el Presidente de Gakuen Rivals -intentó responder calmada- también es mi compañero de clases, Andou Tsubasa.

Nobara iba a decir algo cuando cierto azabache llegó y besó a la castaña sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Ibas a irte sin despedirte de mí? Has estado ignorándome todo el día -le reprochó- mereces que te castigue -susurró en su oreja sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Mikan se sonrojó como un tomate y Natsume sonrió levemente satisfecho. Pero una voz reventó la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

\- M-Mikan-san ¿qu-qué has hecho?

La castaña sintió un enorme remordimiento, odiaba mentir a Nobara pero si no lo hacía, Hime-sama se enteraría...

* * *

 **Holaaa a todos mis ficters, les traigo el cap. 8 de G.R, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Es un poco corto pero realmente me cuesta mucho alargar los capítulos** **. Son las 03** **: 15 de la mañana y no puedo más!**

 **Agradezco a Neko** **2101998** **(eres adorableee, gracias a tus mensajes pude seguir escribiendo) y a Kiran (estoy muy feliz de que te guste mi historia, ojalá y sigas conmigo hasta el final).** **Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que siguen leyendo Gakuen Rivals, son los mejores! TT_TT**

 **Intentaré actualizar más seguido si lo consigo.**

 **Muakisses a todos ustedes**

 **Bye-Byee ~**


	9. Capítulo 9: Habrá una manera

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice desgraciadamente no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN (Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía)**

 _ **...**_

 _ **ANTERIORMENTE**_

\- M-Mikan-san ¿qu-qué has hecho?

La castaña sintió un enorme remordimiento, odiaba mentir a Nobara pero si no lo hacía, Hime-sama se enteraría.

 **CAPÍTULO 9 DE GAKUEN RIVALS**

Natsume observaba con desconfianza a la oji-hielo. Volvió a mirar a Mikan y no le gustó su expresión horrorizada. Las demás chicas estaban igual. ¿Por qué todos se ponían así por un simple beso? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, no era para tanto.

\- Nobara... puedo explicártelo -pronunció la castaña.

Pero Nobara dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente hacia la Academia de donde venía.

Mikan miró a Misaki angustiada,

\- Ya me encargo yo de esto -murmuró Misaki.

Tras decir esto, corrió en la dirección por la que había ido la oji-hielo.

\- Nobara ¡espera!

Ante el grito, se paró y aguardó hasta que Misaki llegara a ella. Nobara realmente deseaba volver a School GirlsAlice pero no podía ignorara a su Presidenta.

\- No puedo creer que me mintierais -habló sin tartamudear.

\- Nobara...

\- Si lo sintierais, me lo habríais contado -replicó sin expresión.

\- Pero entiende, que si Hime-sama se hubiese enterado nos habría obligado a romper con ellos.

\- ¿Nos? ¿Tú también? -preguntó perpleja.

\- Sí… -suspiró- yo también.

\- Increíble, pero…¿cómo pudisteis hacerlo esto a Hime-sama?

\- Es que no se trata de eso, nosotras no tuvimos ninguna intención de que pasara -replicó la pelirrosa.- En serio, te lo pido por favor, no menciones nada de esto a la Directora.

La oji-hielo vaciló.

\- ¡Te lo ruego! -inclinó su cabeza.

Nobara contuvo un suspiro y tras unos segundos muy tensos, pronunció un "Está bien". Ante esto, Misaki levantó el rostro emocionada y la abrazó sorpresivamente.

\- Gracias gracias gracias -rió encantada.

\- Pero por favor, no dejéis que Hime-sama os descubra.

\- Por supuesto -asintió ilusionada.

\- Y sobretodo… controlad a ese pelinegro.

Misaki recordó a Natsume y rió ligeramente.

\- Lo intentaremos -dijo sonriendo.

\- Entonces, adiós -se despidió.

\- Adiós Nobara.

Cuando la pelirrosa la perdió de vista, soltó un chillido de alegría. Corrió a reunirse con las demás. Llegó a la verja y vio a una Mikan con la preocupación palpable. Al verla llegar, le dedicó una mirada dudosa y Misaki le respondió alzando el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo.

Al fin, Mikan pudo respirar tranquila y Sumire le dijo un "Bien hecho" acompañado de una sonrisa.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

\- Bueno Ruka... gracias por el libro -agradeció.

\- Es raro verte con este tipo de lectura, normalmente siempre lees tomos de la serie "Contra Bakas XX" -comentó el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que leo esa serie? -preguntó extrañada.

Por un momento, pareció que Ruka dudaba en si contestar pero solo fue un instante, así que Hotaru creyó que era su imaginación.

\- Siempre estás leyéndolos en la clase.

\- Mm -asintió ella, se sentía un poco feliz de que Ruka se fijara en ella.

\- ¿Cómo es que te interesaste en ese libro? -preguntó curioso.

\- Este libro está en el Ranking de los más leídos, solo fue curiosidad -contuvo un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- ¡Hotaru espera!

La oji-violeta se volteó y vio al rubio con el móvil en la mano.

\- En la página oficial han publicado que la autora dará una conferencia en Osaka este sábado.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó interesada.

\- Aja -asintió- ¿qué te parecería ir?

Espera un momento… ¿Ruka la estaba invitando? Quiso no pensar eso emocionada, pero su subconsciente le estaba obligando a sonreír y le estaba costando mucho no hacerlo.

\- ¡Iré! -respondió más emocionada de lo que era usual en ella.

Ruka se rió un poco, sin embargo, repentinamente entrecerró los ojos indignado para lanzar un pequeño resoplido.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No -negó él- nada importante Hotaru.

\- Mmm -pronunció sin saber qué decir.

\- Entonces espero que te diviertas mucho el sábado -dijo con ligero entusiasmo.

\- ¿Tú no irás? -preguntó extrañada.

\- Lo siento pero tengo un asunto que atender el fin de semana.

La decepción la inundó por completo. En ningún momento Ruka le había dicho que él fuera a ir, solamente le había mencionado el evento.

Se obligó a sí misma ser más inexpresiva y forzó su mente para que apagara cualquier esperanza que se hubiera formado al creer que iría a la conferencia acompañada.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Yo también, te acompaño hasta la salida -Ruka abrió la puerta para que ella pasara primero.

\- No será necesario, tengo prisa -masculló.

La oji-violeta traspasó la puerta y adelantó su paso. No quería estar cerca de él.

No obstante, aminoró el ritmo cuando supo que no había nadie a su alrededor y se escondió en una de las aulas. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y acarició el libro. Apretó los dientes y se golpeó levemente con él. Realmente se le estaba contagiando lo baka de Mikan. Pensó en la idea de pasar un día con el chico que le gustaba, le pareció maravillosa y a la vez, la aterró. Estaba segura de que los nervios le jugarían una mala pasada.

Definitivamente no saldría nunca con Ruka.

Tras calmarse, salió del aula con paso sigiloso y empujó la puerta que la llevaría al lugar donde estarían sus compañeras.

\- ¡Hotaruuuu!

En cuanto la vio, la castaña se abalanzó sobre ella, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo esquivarla a tiempo. El resultado… Mikan sobre el suelo y una Hotaru totalmente tranquila comiendo unos palitos de cangrejo que acababa de sacar.

\- Moooo Hotaa -lloriqueó.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? Es culpa tuya por querer abrazarme tan de repente.

\- Pero es que estoy feliz -siguió quejándose.

Natsume se acercó a la castaña y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Pero Mikan no contó con que la otra mano fuera a su espalda acercándola peligrosamente a él.

\- Siempre podrás abrazarme cuando quieras -le robó un beso que no duró ni tres segundos pero que fue suficiente para hacerla sonrojar.

\- Em… -Misaki puso sus mano entre ellos y separo sus rostros- Deberías controlarte, así solo consigues que seamos descubiertas más rápido.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Se te olvida que Hime-sama os odia a cada uno de vosotros -explicó molesta Sumire- y si se entera de vuestra relación, adiós…

Mikan miró avergonzada a Natsume.

\- Lo siento Natsume, algún día hablaremos con Hime-sama y ya no tendrás que preocuparte.

\- Tú también deseas que te bese sin restricciones, ¿verdad? -susurró el oído.

\- Eh? Sí… Digo no…. Em…. -balbuceó más avergonzada. Dios, ¡odiaba trabarse así!

Natsume la miró con una sonrisa socarrona. Era realmente adorable. Volvió a sentir las ganas de besarla. Joder, esto iba a ser difícil para él.

\- Venga que me la llevo, es hora de volver a casa.

Sumire tiró del brazo de Mikan y junto a las demás, se dirigieron a sus casas. Mikan giró su cabeza y tras despedirse de su novio moviendo su brazo, caminó con sus amigas por las calles.

\- Buff -resopló Misaki- ¿qué vamos a hacer? El tiempo con ellos se nos acaba. Y las cosas podrían torcerse...

\- A nosotras no nos metáis. -la peli-verde se señaló a sí misma y a la oji-violeta- Nosotras no estamos coladas por ninguno de ellos y preferimos ahorrarnos problemas.

Hotaru pestañeó cuando la oyó. Supo controlar muy bien su nerviosismo y siguió mostrándose estoica por el resto del camino. Puede que sus amigas no hubieran notado su flechazo con Ruka y esperaba que él tampoco.

\- Bueno, nos quedan dos días más para volver a School GirlsAlice, ¿algún plan?

Ninguna dijo nada. La presidenta suspiró.

\- Yo ya no quiero tener que ocultarme más -dijo resignada- hablaré con Hime-sama y haré todo lo posible para que derribe esas barreras de desconfianza. Chicas, necesitaré que estéis conmigo en ese momento, ¿podré contar con vosotras?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! -afirmó alegre Mikan.

\- No tienes ni que pedirlo -le guiño un ojo Sumire.

\- Por supuesto -confirmó la restante con voz calmada.

\- Gracias -dijo agradecida, sonriendo.

Después de la conversación, tomaron caminos separados para llegar a sus respectivas casas.

Sumire siguió andando por la acera y cruzó la calle para llegar a su casa, pero una escena desagradable se interpuso en su camino. Instintivamente se escondió en una esquina cercana.

\- Venga, dijiste que hoy vendrías a mi casa~

La voz de aquella chica sonó tan afeminada que la puso de los nervios, quería callarle la boca con un sopapo.

\- No, dijiste que vendrías a la mía~

¿Había dicho que quería soltarle un bofetón a la otra? Pues a esta la tiraba desde un acantilado.

\- Tranquilas -dijo él sonriendo.

Tuvo que reprimir un grito furioso. ¡Y encima las dejaba comportarse como unas d$#^'% ¿¡Por qué él era tan... así?! Ah, claro, se le olvidaba que era un ligón de primera. En un principio, no había sospechado cuando la había invitado a ir al cine, pero ahora que veía aquello…

Se dio ánimos a sí misma y caminó las pocas casas para llegar a la suya. Rezó por que Koko no reparara en ella.

\- Hey Sumire -¡gracias Dios, eres el mejor!

\- Quitaos de en medio -dijo molesta.

Las mujeres la miraron con desdén por unos segundos.

\- ¿Y por qué razón deberíamos de hacerlo?

Lloró interiormente, de verdad que quería estamparla contra el suelo, pero no merecía la pena mancharse las manos.

\- Estáis bloqueando la calle -contestó con brusquedad.

Koko la miró interrogante por su actitud hosca.

\- Si no os vais a mover, lo haré yo. Permiso -pasó entre ellas mediante empujones.

\- Eh, ten cuidado mocosa -la empujó.

Tomó su mochila y no vaciló ni un instante en golpearla con ella.

\- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente -dijo risueña.

\- ¿Qué?! -pronunció furiosa- ahora verás...

La mujer alzó la mano con intenciones de regresarle el golpe, no obstante, antes de que pudiera tocarla, la mano de Koko frenó su movimiento.

\- Erika, ya puedes irte de aquí. Ah, y olvídate de volver a contactar conmigo -expresó con tranquilidad pero con tono amenazante- Shire, tú también vete.

\- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

\- Ahora -habló alzando la voz.

Ambas mujeres lanzaron una mirada asesina a los jóvenes. Sumire se limitó a sonreír con sorna y a retomar su camino.

\- Sumire -su mano la detuvo.

Se deshizo de su agarre con rudeza.

\- No me toques -siseó- la próxima vez asegúrate de encontrar alguna vieja menos agresiva.

No dejó que pronunciará ni una sola palabra y entró rápidamente a su casa. Cerró la puerta y soltó un aliviado suspiro. Se dirigió al salón, lanzó de cualquier manera su mochila al sofá y soltó una blasfema.

\- Uo, uo tranquilízate fiera -su hermano Ryo hizo aparición en el lugar.

\- No estoy de humor -declaró enfadada.

\- Vale vale.

\- Pff -bufó con irritación.

\- Escucha... lo que sea que haya pasado, no dejes que te raye la cabeza -le dijo revolviendo su pelo.

\- Suena fácil -respondió con un tono más alegre.

\- Y lo es -rebatió.

Cuando su hermano abandonó el salón, se lanzó al sofá y encendió la televisión. Mierda, se había perdido los primeros quince minutos del capítulo de Amnesia. Bah, ya se acordaría de verlo en Internet, pero de momento, disfrutaría contemplando a Shin durante el resto del episodio.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

Encendió su portátil y tecleó con rapidez la contraseña de usuario. Tras esperar un momento, abrió un documento y rellenó un pequeño espacio escribiendo: ' _También lee libros que puedan llegar a contener romance. Además es curioso y …'_ Un golpe en su puerta la obligó a cerrar el portátil alarmada.

\- Adelante.

\- Hotaru, la cena estará en pocos minutos -avisó su madre.

\- De acuerdo -respondió- ahora bajo.

\- Bien… ¿estás bien? Te notó un poco… exaltada.

\- Sí madre, solo es el cansancio -su voz vaciló un poco.

\- Asegúrate de descansar bien después de cenar -comentó.

\- Mm -asintió antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta.

Relajó sus hombros, apartó el portátil y se bajó de la cama. Ya continuaría más tarde.

Llegó al comedor y detectó el maravilloso olor del marisco cocinado.

\- ¿Está ya lista?

\- Espera un poco -contestó sonriendo por la impaciencia de su hija.

\- ¿Y Subaru?

\- Hoy le toca el turno de noche.

\- Mm -afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Siéntate por el momento, ya falta poco.

Acató sus palabras y se sentó.

Cuando la cena estuvo servida, cenaron en un calmado silencio con el único sonido de los palillos chocar entre ellos y el ruido que producían al masticar.

\- El marisco está bueno -mencionó interrumpiendo el silencio.

Su madre se mostró sorprendida de que hablara durante la cena, pues Hotaru siempre solía comer sin mencionar ni una palabra. A pesar de que de lo poco que había dicho, fue suficiente para alegrarla.

\- ¿Verdad? Lo compré antes de que alguien más lo tomara. Hoy había mucha gente en el supermercado y….

El diálogo entre ambas continuó hasta el final de la comida.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

\- Joven Ruka, es hora de su cena.

Su mayordomo irrumpió en su habitación mientras él se encontraba rellenando unos papeles en su escritorio.

\- Gracias Sebastián pero cenaré más tarde.

\- Pero sus padres dijeron que…

\- Ellos no están hoy en casa -respondió- no necesitas preocuparte, cenaré en cuanto termine con esto.

\- Está bien, no se sobresfuerce mucho.

\- Sí -asintió y siguió escribiendo.

Una hora después, Ruka había terminado con el papeleo que inundaba su mesa.

\- Bien, esto debe de ser suficiente para dejarme más tiempo.

Dejó el bolígrafo en su sitio y abrió la gran puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a su comedor.

* * *

 **Holaaa Ficters!**

 **Lo sé, sé que no tengo perdón por haberlos abandonado por más de un mes, pero tengo mis razones:**

 **Las últimas semanas las tuve repletas de exámenes por el cierre de la segunda evaluación del colegio. Aunque empezaron las vacaciones, he estado trabajando en un proyecto y me he tomado unos días para descansar. Y como no… los deberes tampoco faltan. Me queda solo un día de vacaciones y debo terminar todos mis trabajos AHORA!**

 **Dios, estoy volviendo a ser un murciélago, estoy trasnochando para ser capaz de terminar esto y las distracciones no ayudan (me he viciado a una serie Miraculous: les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir)**

 **Siento que el capítulo sea corto.**

 **Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide gracias a** **Neko2101998 (Aww, no sabes cuánto te quiero Neko, eres genial animándome. Siempre sabes qué me ronda por la cabeza, en serio, ¿estás segura de que no puedes leer mi mente? XD Sobre la pregunta de por qué no es posible... creo que eso ya lo sabrás en algún capítulo jijiji.)**

 **y a akabane14 (Bienvenida a mi fic! Gracias, estoy muy feliz de que te guste esta historia. Tu rw me dio ánimos para seguir escribiendo Una duda que me ha estado rondando es que no sé qué significa vacan. Espero que puedas explicármelo.)**

 **Muakiss for you!**

 **Ja-ne**


	10. Capítulo 10: ¡¿Vamos a volver!

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice desgraciadamente no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN (** **Por favor no duden en decirme si encuentran alguna** **falta de ortografía)**

 _ **...**_

 _ **ANTERIORMENTE**_

Una hora después, Ruka había terminado con el papeleo que inundaba su mesa.

\- Bien, esto debe de ser suficiente para dejarme más tiempo.

Dejó el bolígrafo en su sitio y abrió la gran puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a su comedor.

 **CAPÍTULO 10 DE GAKUEN RIVALS**

Un nuevo día comenzó, y con ello el penúltimo día que iban a pasar las chicas en Gakuen Boys.

A tan solo pocos metros de la puerta de entrada a la Academia se vislumbraba al grupo femenino, que parecía estar lleno de emociones contradictorias: una Misaki muy cansada, se había pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo hablarían con su Directora; Sumire que estaba de un humor terrible, al parecer los sucesos de la tarde anterior aún le pasaban factura… ni siquiera su querido Shin había sido capaz de aliviarla; Hotaru, seguía con su expresión estoica con un atisbo de decepción que nadie había llegado a captar y; Mikan, con su típica aura alegre.

La rutina de las clases siguió siendo la misma, asimismo continuó la costumbre que tenían de reunirse en la cafetería. Tomaron asiento en la mesa habitual y empezaron a comer. No obstante, un ruido les llamó la atención.

\- Hace un día precioso señoritas, ¿nos permitirían acompañarlas durante esta comida?

\- Sí! -respondió Mikan rápidamente.

Koko había movido una silla dejándola en el hueco que quedaba entre Hotaru y Sumire. Sus amigos también hicieron lo mismo, se sentaron al lado de sus novias y cuando parecía que Ruka iba a mover otra silla, se escuchó a la peli-verde:

\- Si me disculpáis, creo que prefiero comer afuera. Como has dicho... -miró a Koko- hace un día precioso.

Acto seguido se levantó de la mesa e hizo amago de caminar hacia la puerta de salida con su comida.

-Te acompaño.

Hotaru la siguió, y ambas cruzaron el umbral hasta llegar al gran jardín. Tras caminar un poco, se sentaron sobre la hierba. Empezaron a comer silenciosamente en un incómodo silencio que ninguna quiso interrumpir. El receso de la comida continuaba y justo cuando Hotaru iba a dar otro bocado a su cangrejo rebozado, Sumire no aguanto más y le soltó:

\- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Qué no ha pasado nada!?

\- No entiendo adónde quieres llegar.

\- Vamos... -sonrió- irradias em... "inestabilidad" cuando Nogi está cerca de ti.

\- Entre yo y Ruka no hay más que una relación de compañerismo -tal vez diciéndolo era capaz de convencerse a sí misma.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues lo has llamado Ruka como si nada -objetó burlándose.

Mierda, se le había escapado su nombre sin querer. Y ahí iba su primer error, otra sospecha más que añadir a la lista.

\- Él quiso que lo llamara así -carraspeó.

\- ¿En serio? -comentó con ironía- ¿estás segura de que no hay nada más entre vosotros?

\- ¿Qué es lo que va a haber? -preguntó- Pasado mañana volvemos a School GirlsAlice, esa pregunta está fuera de lugar.

\- Como quieras -suspiró.

Hotaru dejo de comer y aguardó un segundo.

\- Puedes desembucharlo ya -sugirió mientras comía.

Sumire abrió la boca varias veces pero no dijo nada.

\- Prefiero no hacerlo -musitó.

\- Mmm...

Hotaru la miró de reojo por un momento pero volvió la vista hacia al frente. El silencio volvió a llenar el ambiente, únicamente interrumpido por el suave susurro del viento.

 **.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

\- Ne, ne Hotaaru ¿por qué te fuiste antes? ¿Y tu, Sumire?

\- Quería salir -dijo la oji-violeta tras un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Había... mal ambiente -respondió Sumire, dudando.

\- ¿Mal ambiente?

\- Si, bueno... eso. No lo entenderías.

\- ¿No os cae bien los chicos?

Sumire se sorprendió de que Mikan se hubiese dado cuenta de la situación. La castaña era realmente lenta en algunas ocasiones, pero esta vez parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

\- Algo así.

\- Pero si todos son encantadores.

\- Uy sí -soltó irónica.

\- Ya verás que sí -le sonrió.

Hotaru observó a sus amigas discutir. En realidad no es como si a ella le cayese mal Ruka, simplemente... era el chico que... bueno, la ponía nerviosa y le causaba sentimientos confusos. Y ese era el problema: no quería que él se diese cuenta. Más bien, que nadie se diese cuenta. Cuando él estaba cerca, su mente no pensaba con claridad y cada movimiento y gesto que él hacía tenía que ser captado por sus ojos. Odiaba la manera en que todo aquello que había aprendido sobre el concepto del "amor" se desvanecía con tan solo una sonrisa suya. ¡Maldito seas Cupido!

 **.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Los días en la Academia masculina finalizaron. Y en vez de caminar en aquella ruta que tan característica se les había hecho, torcieron hacia la izquierda y entraron en School GirlsAlice. Pese a que no vería a Tsubasa tantas veces, había echado de menos a su Academia; esos caminos plagados de rosas en los bordes, los amables saludos de sus Kohais acompañadas de amables sonrisas, ese ambiente tan dulce y tranquilo que hacía frente con la salvaje, atrevida y divertida del otro edificio. Definitivamente, eran Academias muy distintas...

Un grupo de chicas se acercaron corriendo en cuanto las vieron.

\- Kaichooou -algunas de ellas se abalanzaron hacia ella.

\- Sempaiiiiis -las otras lo hicieron sobre Mikan y Sumire. Y sobre Hotaru... no, todo el mundo conocía lo mucho que repudiaba el contacto físico. No querían ser víctimas de su Baka-kun.

\- Las hemos echado tanto de menos -lloriqueó una de ellas.

\- Tranquilas ya estamos aquí -las tranquilizó.

Junto a todas, se dirigieron a las puertas, cuando se dieron cuenta de que había algo, más bien, unas personas en el camino.

\- Mirad lo que ha traído el viento.

\- Si son la Presidenta y sus secuaces -soltó burlona.

Lo que faltaba... Shania y sus lapas: Luna, Wakako y Nana

\- Ami -Sumire llamó a una de las chicas que nos acompañaba.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Los encargados de la limpieza no han terminado de quitar toda la basura del camino, ¿puedes llamarles para que terminen de hacerlo?

\- Espera Shouda, ¿ qué nos has llamado? -saltó Nana.

\- ¿¡Yo?! Nada -la peli-verde se hizo la inocente.

\- Si que lo has hecho, ¡nos has llamado basura! -habló Wakako.

\- No he dicho que seáis vosotras -se burló.

Wakako y Nana estaban a punto de responder con otro ataque cuando una voz las interrumpió.

\- ¿Tan temprano y ya están armando jaleo?

Hime-sama apareció desde la puerta vestida con un quimono acompañada de Nobara y Shizune.

\- Hime-sama -Mikan y las demás hicieron una breve reverencia hacia ella al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ellas.

\- Mis queridas flores, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Os hicieron algo esos horribles monstruos? -preguntó con preocupación mientras las zarandeaba por los hombros.

\- Nada de eso, Hime-sama, todos han sido muy amables -contestó Misaki.

La Directora rió escandalosamente como si acabaran de contarle el mejor chiste del mundo.

\- Misaki, no hace falta que seas tan considerada, puedes ser sincera conmigo, nadie te va a juzgar por tu opinión. A esos monstruos hay que aplastarlos -declaró decidida con el puño ligeramente alzado, casi podía ver salir el fuego entre sus ojos.

Las demás rieron nerviosas.

Shizune se acercó a Hime-sama y le susurró algo al oído. La Directora asintió.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no venís conmigo a mi oficina? -sugirió.

\- Por supuesto -aceptó.

Dejaron atrás a Shania y compañía, y siguieron a la mujer junto a Nobara y Shizune. Cuando entraron en la estancia, aguardaron en pie hasta que comenzara a hablar. Dentro pudo notar su agradable perfume floral, que flotaba en el aire del lugar.

\- Estoy muy aliviada y contenta de teneros de vuelta, -comenzó- sé que la prueba de permanecer en Gakuen Boys -pronunció con aspereza esto último- debe de haber sido difícil de superar pero estoy segura de que habéis podido con ella -las chicas asintieron- Es por ello que voy a permitir que el festival deportivo se celebre en la otra Academia.

 **EEEEEEH?! ¡¿IBAN A VOLVER DE NUEVO A GAKUEN BOYS PARA EL FESTIVAL!?**

Este pensamiento azotó la mente de nuestras chicas.

\- Hasta que llegue la fecha vamos a entrenar en School GirlsAlice y finalmente competiremos contra ellos en su territorio.

\- ¿Y cuánto falta para ello? -Misaki disfrazó la alegría de su voz con preocupación.

\- Un mes -contestó- Ahora voy a anunciárselo a las alumnas. Encendió el micrófono y comunicó:

\- Queridas flores mías, como sabéis, el festival deportivo se acerca y este año se ha decidido que tendrá lugar en Gakuen Boys. Antes de alarmaros, sabed que vosotras, mis preciosas flores, entrenaremos desde hoy para hacernos con la victoria, después de finalizar la clases, os entregaremos un esquema de trabajo sencillo que debéis seguir para la práctica. Eso es todo, tened un buen día, mis flores -apagó el micrófono y las miró- Bueno eso era todo, podéis ir a vuestras aulas para no perderos ningún período.

\- Entendido Hime-sama.

Antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la oficina pudo ver la mirada de Nobara: "Ten cuidado con lo que pueda ocurrir".

 **.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Durante el día recibieron abrazos de muchas de sus compañeras y otras que simplemente, las extrañaron. Sin embargo hubo un buen número de ellas que a escondidas, les preguntaron mucho sobre su estancia en Gakuen Boys, en especial respecto a los estudiantes. Las chicas evadieron sus preguntas y respondieron con un:

\- Dentro de un mes, tus preguntas serán respondidas.

Aunque les dedicaron un puchero para que al menos soltaran algo, no funcionó. Mas la Presidenta y Consejeras tenían razón, en un mes sus preguntas se responderían solas.

Se despidieron de sus compañeras a la hora de la comida, Mikan y las demás prefirieron reunirse en el CES; en la cafetería no podrían ser capaces de hablar sin tener privacidad.

Abrieron la puerta del salón, divisaron la conocida mesa rectangular en la derecha y las cuatro sillas a su alrededor, en realidad había más espacio para otras sillas pero nadie iba a ocuparlas. A la izquierda, se situaba un sillón y una pequeña estantería de libros. Al lado de esta, había otra estantería repleta de documentos perfectamente clasificados.

\- Estoy cansada -Sumire fue la primera en entrar. Colocó el recipiente con su comida en la mesa y se desplomó en la silla.

\- Y también -la siguió Mikan.

\- ¿Hotaru puedes ayudarme a buscar algunas tazas, por favor? -pidió Misaki.

Respondió asintiendo. Abrió una de las puertas del salón y las localizó dentro del primer armario que encontró. Tomó una taza y después de ver que se encontraban limpias, cogió tres más y las llevó a la mesa. En la que Misaki ya tenía preparada el té.

\- Es un té aromatizado con limón -comentó.

\- Gracias -agradecieron cuando terminó de servirlo.

\- ¿Por qué creéis que la Directora odia tanto Gakuen Boys? -preguntó la peli-verde mientras masticaba parte de comida.

\- Aún no se sabe del todo -contestó Misaki- pero parece que solo Shizune sabe de ello.

\- Kazumi-san mencionó que se debía a algo del pasado, ¿recordáis? -intervino Hotaru.

\- Sí... aún así, seguimos sin saber el motivo.

La mayor suspiró y la habitación se llenó de silencio.

\- Hotaaa, ese es mi _Takoyaki_ -se quejó Mikan en cuanto vio que los palillos de su amiga se deslizaron por su caja de comida, pero fue rápida y de golpe se metió uno en la boca. Hotaru masticó resuelta.

\- Delicioso -soltó en cuanto tragó.

\- Haber... déjanos probar -Misaki y Sumire imitaron a la pelinegra.

\- Heey, esa es mi comida -lloriqueó.

\- Woooa, está realmente delicioso -comentaron.

\- Las hizo mi mama -siguió lloriqueando -y ahora solo me queda una...

\- Venga, venga -palmeó su cabeza- puedes tener esta gran _gyoza._

 _-_ Mmm -asintió- ¿es de carne?

\- Sí, tal y como a ti te gustan.

\- Arigatou Misaki -sonrió.

Minutos después, volvieron a las clases donde continuaron con las lecciones hasta que sonó la melodía que anunciaba su fin. Se dirigieron al gimnasio. Según la planificación, entrenarían sus capacidades de carrera con Harashima-sensei.

Cuando terminaron, regresaron juntas a casa.

\- Como tenemos que quedarnos a practicar durante una hora, no podremos salir a la par que los chicos -comentó en el camino la peli-rosa.

\- Parece que no puedes ni pasar un día sin pensar en él -se burló Sumire.

\- Pu-pues claro -se sonrojó.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

\- Bueno... Hasta el lunes -se despidieron. Porque efectivamente, era viernes.

 **.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Cuando Hotaru llegó al edificio de su casa, subió los pisos en ascensor, al llegar al suyo, abrió la puerta de su casa, la cual se encontraba vacía. Su madre debía de estar trabajando, al igual que su hermano.

Llegó a su habitación y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Se sentó sobre la cama y encendió su portátil. Leyó las líneas del texto que anteriormente había escrito. Soltó un suspiro, parecía una acosadora. Estuvo tentada a eliminar el documento... pero su voz interior le repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera. Cerró los ojos con frustración a la vez que bajaba la tapa del ordenador. Esto tenía que parar.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa, perdónenmeeee por el retraso. De verdad que lo siento por no haber actualizado antes.**

 **He estado ocupada estos días y me ha faltado la inspiración. Además la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños y no tuve tiempo de escribir.**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Gakuen Rivals. Espero que le guste muchoooo y que no dejen de leerme, por cierto como disculpa intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo este domingo.**

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **Neko2101998; gracias cariñiis por tu rw 3, con el paso de los capítulos tus dudas serán aclaradas si es que aún no he colapsado por la falta de inspiración. Pero sé que estarás ahí para reanimarme y darme un buen coscorrón para decirme "¿¡A qué demonios estás esperando para actualizar!?" JAJAJAJAJA.**

 **Akabane-14: pues hija mía, aquí te entrego el cap 10 (tras años de sudor y fatiga jejeje) y creo que el 11 lo tendrás este domingo. Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Kiran: Siento muchísimo el retraso, espero que este cap. Haya sido de tu agrado. Bueno... En el siguiente podrás tener más sobre Ruka y Hotaru, espéralo con ansias!**

 **Takoyaki:** **Comida consistente en bolas de harina fritas rellenas de un trocito de pulpo. Junto al okonomiyaki, es una de las comidas típicas de Kansai.**

 **Gyoza:** **Empanadillas rellenas de diferentes ingredientes como verduras, carne o gambas.**

 **Y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que aún están leyendo esto y se han molestado en continuar este fic. Son los mejores!**

 **Muakissses**


	11. Eres una tonta Hotaru Imai

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice desgraciadamente no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN (** **Por favor no duden en decirme si encuentran alguna** **falta de ortografía)**

 _ **...**_

 **ANTERIORMENTE**

Se sentó sobre la cama y encendió su portátil. Leyó las líneas del texto que anteriormente había escrito. Soltó un suspiro, parecía una acosadora. Estuvo tentada a eliminar el documento... pero su voz interior le repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera. Cerró los ojos con frustración a la vez que bajaba la tapa del ordenador. Esto tenía que parar.

 **CAPÍTULO 11 DE GAKUEN RIVALS**

Observó la ventana cubierta de gotas, el día había empezado con una buena tormenta y, aunque con el transcurso de los minutos había parecido amainar, la lluvia no tenía la misma intención. Oyó las pisadas de su madre acercándose a la cocina.

\- Hotaru -la llamó- tengo que irme a trabajar. Ya sabes que hay comida en la nevera, solo caliéntala, ¿sí? -asintió- Subaru y yo volveremos por la tarde.

\- Madre -la detuvo- creo... que hoy saldré...

Los ojos de la mujer mayor se alzaron ligeramente.

\- ¿De verdad? Entonces, que te diviertas -le sonrió.

\- Mmm -respondió moviendo la cabeza.

\- Nos vemos Hotaru -le acarició levemente la cabeza- no vuelvas muy tarde -soltó con su voz maternal, caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.

\- No lo haré madre -dijo antes de que se oyera la puerta cerrarse.

Escuchó a la lluvia impactar contra el cristal de la ventana mientras le daba un bocado más a sus cereales. En cuanto terminó, llevó el bol al fregadero y lavó sus utensilios. Se movió hacia el sofá del salón y tras sentarse, sacó el móvil y echó un vistazo a la página web que tantas veces había consultado durante esos últimos cuatro días.

' _Conferencia: Sábado,10:00 de la mañana en Osaka'_

Estaba claro que iría a Osaka, tan solo estaba a veinte minutos viajando por metro. Justamente el día anterior había terminado de leer el libro y a pesar del romance presente en la lectura, la historia tenía calidad literaria. No iba a perder esta oportunidad de ver y asistir a la conferencia de la autora que acababa de ganarse su interés.

Miró de reojo el reloj de la pared: 08:47. Bien... ¡Hora de alistarse!

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

Ignoró por tercera vez la desilusión que sentía cuando pensaba en que Ruka no estaría con ella para irse a Osaka. Su cabeza era verdaderamente un caos, realmente... ¿quería estar cerca de él o... alejarse de él lo más posible? Decidió no pensar más, había pasado un cuarto de hora y aún no había decidido qué ponerse. Bah, eligió ropa cómoda y un poco más estilosa, no era realmente el tipo de ropa que usualmente llevaba pero era hora de estrenarla.

Se miró al espejo en cuanto tuvo la ropa puesta, su madre tenía buen gusto, la ropa le sentaba bien, creía que se vería rara pero no era nada de eso, tal vez cambiar de estilo no le afectaría tanto. Volvió a mirar la hora; 09:23, tomó sus cosas y salió de casa.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

El viaje en metro tampoco había sido tan malo, como había llegado de las primeras, había tenido asiento durante el trayecto mientras observaba como el metro se abarrotaba de gente que tenía que dirigirse a su trabajo o a cualquiera que fuera su destino.

Ya eran las diez y después de preguntar a varias personas la dirección del lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia, atravesó las puertas automáticas y divisó el cartel que señalaba una sala. Se sentó en una de las sillas y escuchó a la escritora hablar.

Tras haber terminado, la autora se encontraba firmando varios ejemplares que habían traído los fans. Aguardó como la última de la fila y cuando todos ya se habían marchado se acercó a ella.

\- Disculpe -llamó su atención cuando se fijó en que empezaba a recoger sus pertenencias.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tengo algunas dudas respecto al libro que acaba de escribir usted.

\- Puedes tutearme, llámame Miyuki -se presentó- y tú eres...

\- Imai Hotaru -respondió.

\- Bien Hotaru-chan, ¿cuáles son tus dudas?

\- El caso es que no entiendo cómo es que los protagonistas creen que por el simple hecho de tener al otro podrán derribar las murallas que los rodean, es algo absurdo pero a la vez turbador.

\- Es algo mucho más allá -rió- el amor es capaz de hacer cosas increíbles... No te imaginas cuan poder tiene sobre la gente, no solo es capaz de hacernos feliz o destruirnos, también nos cambia -dijo emocionada- y nos hace hacer cosas de las que nunca nos creíamos capaz, porque de eso se trata.

\- Quieres decir, ¿que nos impulsa?

\- Exacto, nos empuja a arriesgarnos, aventurarnos, lanzarnos sobre lo desconocido. El amor hace tanto efecto sobre nosotros que incluso a veces no somos capaces de reconocernos, pero este tipo de casos solo se aplican en aquellos que lo han logrado. Hoy en día, la superficialidad llena cada rincón y se tiene otra idea de los que es "amar" -suspiró resignada.

\- No lo entiendo -dijo tras un corto silencio.

\- No pasa nada -rió- ¿por cierto tienes tú un ejemplar? -levantó uno de los libros.

\- No, el que leí lo tomé prestado de una biblioteca.

\- Bueno, pues aquí tienes uno -cogió uno de ellos y lo firmó.

\- Gracias -agradeció.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte Hotaru-chan -se despidió.

\- Igualmente Miyuki-san.

Salió del edificio con el libro en las manos. Aún faltaban tres horas para que el metro de vuelta llegase a la estación. Abrió el paraguas cuando notó que la lluvia aumentaba y caminó hasta un sendero de árboles, las flores aún no florecían, puede que el mes que viene sí. Anduvo varios metros cuando escuchó su nombre:

\- ¡Hotaru! ¡Hotaru!

Volteó su cabeza y lo vió caminar hasta ella. A pesar de que tenía un paraguas que lo protegía de la lluvia, su camisa y pelo estaban un poco mojados.

\- Te encontré -le dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

\- Ru... Ruka -articuló sorprendida- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Dijiste que tenías algo que hacer...

\- Sí bueno... he decidido posponerlo y terminarlo mañana -comentó nervioso.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Parecía ser algo importante.

\- No te preocupes, he adelantado gran parte de ello -le contestó relajado- ahora ya podemos ir a la conferencia.

\- Em... Ya ha terminado -susurró.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -miró el reloj de su mano- no puede ser -emitió con un aura depresivo.

Hotaru no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa. Ruka la contemplaba con una sonrisa.

\- Pues nada, habrá que aprovechar el tiempo que queda. ¡Vamos!

\- ¿Adónde?

\- Hay una nueva cafetería que han abierto y me gustaría visitarla.

\- Vale -respondió un poco alegre.

Entraron en una cafetería muy acogedora y con un olor dulzón en el aire. Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la esquina.

\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? -una trabajadora se acercó a ellos con una libreta y bolígrafo en las manos.

\- Quizá más tarde -contestó al ver la cara de indecisión de la pelinegra.

\- Bien, volveré en unos minutos -dijo con amabilidad.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Mmm, no he comido este tipo de dulces, así que no sé si me gustarán o no -comentó.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sueles comer?

\- Cangrejo y marisco -sentenció con los ojos brillándole.

\- Dudo que tengan marisco o cangrejo en la carta -rió- pero creo que puedo ayudarte a elegir algo que te guste -apoyó la carta en la mesa- Tienes _Mille Feuilles, Croquembouche, Madeline, Crème Brûlée..._

\- Todos son postres franceses, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, porque esta es una cafetería francesa.

\- ¿Sabes francés?-comentó con sorpresa.

\- Bueno sé hablarlo un poco -sonrió.

\- Algún día me tendrás que enseñar ese acento francés -pronunció con voz seductora.

\- D-de acuerdo -respondió aturdido.

¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loca, cómo has podido decirle eso de esa forma?! Ahora va a creer que eres una lanzada y que quieres ligar con él. Entonces se va a levantar de su silla y va a decir 'No sabía que eras este tipo de chica, me largo', y se va a marchar por esa puerta. Y me va a abandonar aquí y...

\- ¿Tienen ya su orden? -la voz interrumpió sus pensamientos alocados.

\- Para mí un _Mille Crêpe_ y agua.

\- Una _Tarte Framboise_ y una taza de Cacao con vainilla.

\- Entendido, en unos minutos tendremos su orden.

Jugueteó con el borde de la carta, seguía sintiéndose nerviosa y no sabía de qué hablar con Ruka. Todavía seguía estando sorprendida de que él estuviera con ella, en Osaka.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido volver a vuestra Academia?

\- Emm... -alzó la mirada- ha estado bien -sonrió- ¿Tú ya sabías del festival deportivo?

\- ¿El que se haría en Gakuen Boys? Sí, nos lo dijo el Director el viernes -confirmó.

\- ¿Qué piensas sobre ello?

\- Yo creo que va a ser divertido, será interesante tener chicas en vez de solo chicos.

Chicas... Cierto, se le había olvidado. Seguramente habrá más de una que caerían por Ruka. Una rayo de celos la atravesó. No obstante, ella no tenía por qué mostrarlos, no era una persona especialmente "cercana" a él.

\- Aquí tienen un _Mille Crêpe,_ una _Tarte Framboise_ y sus bebidas -anunció colocando los postres y demás en la mesa- Esperamos que los disfruten -tras agradecerla, se retiró.

\- ¿Está bueno? -le preguntó él.

\- Tú dirás... -alzó la cuchara en su dirección.

Ruka se mostró un poco cohibido por la acción, pero probó de su cuchara.

\- Delicioso -declaró limpiándose la nata de sus labios con la lengua.

\- Es más dulce de lo que creía -opinó ella, en un intento de olvidar aquella visión tan tentadora que había tenido de él.

\- ¿No te gusta lo dulce?

\- No del todo.

\- El _Mille Crêpe_ es menos dulce, pruébalo -levantó la cuchara en su dirección.

\- Mn... -degustó el postre- tienes razón.

\- ¿Quieres que intercambiemos?

\- No hace falta, puedo con ello -soltó risueña.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar con su tarta, Ruka le preguntó algo "extraño":

\- A ti, ¿no te importa lo que acabamos de hacer?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó desconcertada.

\- Ya sabes, probar de la cuchara del otro.

\- No -declaró- ¿acaso estás resfriado?

\- No, nada de eso.

\- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse. ¿Te molesta a ti?

\- Para nada.

Su móvil vibró en su en la mesa. Era un mensaje de Mikan

' _BUENOS DÍAS Hotaruuuuu! Acabo de despertarme *_*, y Natsume me ha dicho que quiere tener una cita conmigo. ¿¡Qué debería hacer?! ¡No sé qué ponerme! __

 _Tasuketeeee!_

 _Posdata: Te quieroooo 3'_

Frunció el ceño ante la mención de _Hyuuga_ y _cita_ , aunque lo último no pudo evitar sacarle una sonrisa.

' _Basta con que te pongas linda, no creo que a él le importe mucho, pero prueba a ponerte el vestido de la última vez.'_

Cerró el móvil y lo dejó en la mesa. Ruka seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- ¿Tu novio, quizás?

\- Quién sabe...

Creyó que tal vez, conseguiría causarle un poco de los celos que ella misma había experimentado.

\- Creo que a él no le gustaría el que me esté robando a su novia -carraspeó.

\- Tranquilo, no tengo novio -aclaró cuando supo que su plan no daría frutos.

\- Ya veo...

Ambos se habían terminado sus postres minutos antes, por lo que el oji-zafiro decidió que era hora de marcharse.

\- Bueno... ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí... ¿Cuánto es?

\- No te preocupes por eso -atravesaron la puerta.

\- Te pagaré mi parte.

Caminaron por la plaza sin dirección alguna.

\- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por ello.

\- Pero... -insistió.

\- Considéralo una disculpa por no haber llegado a tiempo para la conferencia.

\- Está bien -aceptó.

\- ¿Sabes si hay algún centro comercial cerca?

\- Sí, hay uno a dos calles de aquí, ¿hay algo que necesites?

\- Me gustaría consultar las áreas del mercado tecnológico.

\- Pues, no perdamos el tiempo.

No tardaron en llegar al centro comercial. Aún siendo sábado, estaba atiborrado de gente.

Ruka caminaba por delante suyo, pero de repente, había desaparecido de su campo de visión. El miedo la llenó, veía caras desconocidas pasar mientras ella giraba en busca de alguna cabellera rubia. ¿Dónde estás Ruka? Una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó.

\- Hotaru -en cuanto oyó su voz, se calmó- hay mucha gente, será mejor que no te pierdas -tomó su mano con la suya y caminaron hasta donde parecía estar la zona de la tecnología. Sintió su cara arder y las mariposas de su estómago se agitaron con más fuerza. Agarrados de la mano, así, parecían una pareja. Y, en un flash, el mensaje de Mikan le vino a la cabeza. Una 'cita'...

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

\- Ya podemos irnos -sacó una última foto a la cámara de alta definición, teniendo en cuenta, captar el precio de esta.

\- ¿Has reunido suficiente información sobre los dispositivos?

Pasó una vista rápida a las 57 fotos que había hecho.

\- Con esto será suficiente, muchas gracias.

Ruka había tenido la amabilidad de llevarla a las diferentes tiendas de tecnología del centro comercial para que pudiese observar los productos de cada una, 'Es mejor que seas consciente de la variedad que hay.', alegó cuando la llevó a una segunda tienda.

\- No tienes que agradecerme.

Salieron del edificio sin la necesidad de abrir el paraguas, el cielo se había despejado y la lluvia por fin se había detenido.

\- Hace buen tiempo.

\- Mmm -asintió dándole la razón. Consultó con su móvil la hora, 14:15, a las 14:30 llegaba el metro. Iba a decirle a su acompañante que ya tenía que irse a la estación.

-Ruka... -le llamó cuando otra voz se escuchó a varios metros de ellos.

\- ¡Rukaaa~! -un grupo de chicos y chicas se acercaban a ellos, entre ellos la chica que había gritado su nombre y que agitaba excesivamente su mano a modo de saludo, extrañamente su cara se le hacía desagradablemente conocida

\- Hola chicos, qué sorpresa veros -saludó con una sonrisa. Se saludó con los chicos con unas palmadas en la espalda y les dedicó una ligera sonrisa a las chicas.

\- Ruka, ¿quién es ella? -preguntó una de las chicas

\- Ella es Hotaru -presentó- Hotaru, ellos son Haru, Makoto y su novia Ichigo, Yahiro y Megumi y Nana.

\- Ya nos conocemos -dijo mirando a esta última, acababa de recordarla, era una de las lapas de Shania. ¿Por qué Ruka la conocía?

\- Tío, ¿por qué no nos habías contado que te habías echado novia, eh? -el chico que hacía llamarse Yahiro echó un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

\- Ella es solo una amiga -aclaró avergonzado.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y le susurró para que nadie escuchara:

\- Estoy segura de que él piensa en ti como algo más -soltó una risilla.

\- ¡Heey! ¿Qué le estáis diciendo? -se quejó Ruka.

\- Nada malo -contestó ella sacando la lengua.

Hotaru se negó a creer en la palabras de Ichigo pero su corazón saltó feliz ante ellas, ¿y si fueran verdad?

\- Pues claro que no hay manera de que una chica como tú sea novia de Ruka -se mofó Nana.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -dijo enfadado Makoto.

\- Cuida tus palabras -le advirtió Megumi.

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad -refutó- no es más que una insignificante que no tiene derecho de ir con Ruka.

\- Habla por ti -combatió Hotaru- ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme? Las chicas como tú, tan cabeza huecas son realmente una carga para la sociedad.

\- ¿Estás mencionando a tus amigas?

Se contuvo de sacar su Baka-gun 1656, el prototipo más doloroso que no se había atrevido a poner a prueba.

\- A ellas no las metas, ya veremos si eres tan valiente de repetir lo que has dicho cuando las tengas enfrente.

\- Pues mira...

\- Cierra el pico -interrumpió Ruka- ni te atrevas a volver a decir algo ofensivo sobre Hotaru y sus amigas y te agradecería que no tuvieras tanta confianza en llamarme por mi nombre -declaró con voz amenazante.

\- Pero...

\- Vámonos Hotaru, adiós chicos -acto seguido tomó su mano y se alejó del grupo.

\- Te has pasado de la raya -habló Ichigo- no cuentes conmigo para volver a quedar.

Uno a uno fueron dejándola sola, poniéndose de lado de Ichigo de que no la querían en su grupo.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

\- Siento mucho eso -se disculpó.

\- No pasa nada, gracias por haberme defendido.

\- Era natural que lo hiciera -sonrió.

\- Tus amigos -mencionó- ¿todos ellos eran pareja?

\- Megumi es la novia de Yahiro e Ichigo de Makoto, pero Haru ya tiene novia, y no es Nana. Su novia se llama Shizuku.

\- Ya veo.

Contempló su ancha espalda y lo feliz que se había sentido cuando la había defendido. Ruka realmente era increíble. Y fue entonces cuando sintió sus sentimientos desbordarse...

\- ¡Me gustas!

Ruka giró su rostro hacia ella y observó su sonrojada y temblorosa expresión. ¿Había escuchado bien...?

Hotaru no escuchó respuesta alguna, dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a la estación. Creyó escuchar su nombre y varias pisadas pero ignoró este hecho. Bajó a gran velocidad las escaleras y compró el billete que la llevaría de regreso. El metro ya había llegado y estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas. Maldición, hizo un último esfuerzo y pudo pasar por las puertas antes de que estas se cerrasen. Su pie estuvo a punto de quedarse atrapado, estaba segura de que si hubiese llegado 0,1 segundo más tarde, no le habría dado tiempo de entrar.

Se movió hacia uno de los asientos, divisó la figura de Ruka en la estación buscándola con la mirada. Se encogió en su sitio hasta notar que el metro ya estaba moviéndose. A diferencia de la mañana, el metro estaba parcialmente vacío y la tranquilidad llenaba el transporte. Luchó con la vergüenza que sentía de haber confesado de la nada sus sentimientos a un chico que hacía poco más de un mes había conocido. ¿Qué pasaba con eso de que 'no quería que él se enterase'? Eres una tonta Imai Hotaru...

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

El viaje se le había hecho lento y pesado, nada que ver con el de la mañana. Cuando llegó a casa, estaba vacía como de costumbre. Entró a su habitación y se miró al espejo.

\- Creo que ya lo entiendo, Miyuki-san.

Podía sentir como poco a poco había cambiado su personalidad desde que había ido a Gakuen Boys, ahora no solo cuando estaba con él, sino también a cómo era y trataba a los demás. Sacudió la cabeza y su mirada cayó en una foto familiar tomada muchos años atrás. La cogió con la manos y acarició el rostro de una persona en concreto. Esa persona que había sido el origen del terror que sentía a enamorarse y por la que se había prometido no hacerlo.

\- ¿Dónde estás, padre?

* * *

 **Holaaaa! Pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el cap.11 ^-^.**

 **Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hata el momento y estoy orgullosa de ello (aura brillante). Espero que hayais disfrutado de la '"cita" de Ruka y Hotaru. Dejadme un rw de qué os ha parecido y si queréis que haga un cap en el que escriba cómo les ha ido a Natsy y Miki.**

 **Como habéis leído, he incluido las parejas: Yahiro y Megumi (Special A), Ichigo y Makoto (Yumeiro Patissiere) y Haru y Shizuku (Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun).**

 **Por cierto, he decidido cambiar la edad de los personajes; a Misaki y Tsubasa les he puesto 18 años mientras que a los demás 16, les he aumentado 2 años, ya que me parecía que 14 era muy poco para ejem... "futuras escenas" (cejas alzándose). Decidme si os parece bien esta decisión, pleeeaaasseee**

 **\- Neko2101998: gracias Neko-sempai, tu rw me hace super feliz. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y que me comentes si puedo llegar a mejorar en algún aspecto de esta historia. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido XD**

 **Es un poco extraño, pero en FanFiction solo he recibido el rw de Neko-sempai, he tenido que abrir el Gmail para que me aparecieran los vuestros.**

 **\- Kiran: estoy muy contenta de que hayas esperado por este cap. disfrútalo muchoooo! Gracias por seguir escribiendome rw, nos leemos! Me gustaría llamarte Kiran-tan pero no sé si eso te molestará, ya me dirás :P**

 **\- Guest: Holiiiis, gracias por felicitarme aw... (se derrite de felicidad). Estoy muy agradecida de que me hayas dicho tu opinión sobre esta historia. Tu rw también me ha animado mucho, por cierto, me gustaría que pusieras un nombre cuando escribas un rw, quiero ser capaz de llamarte cuando te conteste en ellos :)**

 **\- Akabane-14: graciaaaas, eres muy amableeeee! Espero que pienses lo mismo de este cap. Akabane-chan y que sigas regalandome más rw!**

 **Ayyy, realmente... Sus reviews han sido un gran regaloo, GRACIIIIIASS, también a quienes se han pasado para leer el cap. (besoooooss lanzadores)**

 **Muakisssees**


	12. La cita de Mikan y Natsume

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice desgraciadamente no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN (** **Por favor no duden en decirme si encuentran alguna** **falta de ortografía)**

 _ **...**_

 **CAPÍTULO 12 DE GAKUEN RIVALS**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se acurrucó en la cama. ¡Los sábados eran de lo mejor! Tras quedarse diez minutos más tumbada decidió sentarse y desperezarse. Escuchó el tono de mensaje de su móvil y vio en la barra de notificacines de la pantalla, 'Natsume'. Con una sonrisa en la cara se apresuró a cogerlo de la mesilla.

' _Tengo entradas para el parque de atracciones en Tokyo ¿Quieres venir?'_

Salió de la cama de golpe con el teléfono en las manos. ¿Acaso no era eso una ci...cita?

' _¿Solo seremos nosotros dos?'_

Sus dedos temblaban mientras escribía y esperaba por su contestación.

' _Sí'_

Gritó emocionada y bailó de una manera ridícula mientras reía con ganas. ¡Iba a ser su primera cita con Natsume! Suspiró en un intento de tranquilizarse, pero la euforia la asaltó de nuevo. No pudo evitar seguir riendo.

' 3 33 3 3 _¡CLARO QUE VOY! (^_^) 3 3 3 3'_

Para cuando lo envió, ya era tarde, había escrito muchísimos corazoncitos. Mikan pensó que seguro que le habían molestado a Natsume, y deseó poder modificar el mensaje. Pero contrario a todos los pensamientos de la oji–avellana, su mensaje le había sacado una sonrisa al Hyuuga.

' _Nos vemos en la estación a las 12:30'_

' _Okaaay nos vemooos!'_

Con la sonrisa aún en rostro, consultó el tiempo que le quedaba: media hora para prepararse. Asintió con satisfacción... tiempo suficiente. Caminó hasta el armario y abrió las puertas de este, segundos después, su sonrisa decayó. No tenía idea alguna de qué ponerse, puede que aquel pantalón estuviera bien, o esa falda, no no no, mejor esa blusa... Se revolvió el pelo con exasperación estando sentada en el suelo. De pronto, se le ocurrió que podía consultar a su querida Hotaru.

' _BUENOS DÍAS Hotaruuuuu! Acabo de despertarme *_*, y Natsume me ha dicho que quiere tener una cita conmigo. ¿¡Qué debería hacer?! ¡No sé qué ponerme! T_T_

 _Tasuketeeee!_

 _Posdata: Te quieroooo 3'_

Tamborileó los dedos mientras esperaba el mensaje de vuelta.

' _Basta con que te pongas linda, no creo que a él le importe mucho, pero prueba a ponerte el vestido de la última vez.'_

¡Cierto! La decisión de su amiga le gustó. Se levantó del suelo más animada y cogió del armario el vestido mencionado; la parte superior del vestido era blanco; y la inferior, de un color turquesa claro con lunares. Había un lazo en el tirante izquierdo del mismo estampado, además de una cinta marrón en la cintura que acababa en lazo por la parte delantera. (N/a: si no han entendido la descripción, les dejo el URL del vestido en mi perfil ) Le faltó elegir los zapatos. Al final , se decantó por unos con un diseño parecido al vestido y plataforma. Con el atuendo ya elegido, se dirigió al baño para alistarse.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

Bajó las escaleras con prisa. Había desperdiciado varios minutos tratando de hacerse algún peinado especial con el que verse más linda, mas el resultado había sido un pelo desastroso. Por lo que recurriendo a los más simple, terminó haciéndose una trenza de lado baja.

–¿A dónde vas Mikan? –la voz de su madre la detuvo.

–Voy a la estación –respondió apurada.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó confundida.

–Sí... em... es que es una cita –dijo, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

–¿Cita? Mejor dicho, ¿tienes novio? –pronunció sorprendida.

–Em... Sí –se sonrojó–, mamá, tengo que irme ya o no voy a llegar a tiempo.

–Venga, mejor te llevo yo en coche.

–No hace fal...

–Ni se te ocurra negarte –advirtió sonriendo– llegarás más rápido que a pie.

–Vale –aceptó– gracias mamá.

Salieron de casa y a pocos pasos vieron el coche estacionado. Tras subirse a él, Yuka comenzó a conducir hasta la estación.

–Y dime, ¿cómo se llama tu novio? –preguntó pícara.

–Se llama Natsume.

–¿Es alto? ¿Es rubio o moreno? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Hace mucho que salen? –bombardeó a su hija.

–¡Mamá! –la paró avergonzada.

–Vale vale, ya paro...

Suspiró ruborizada. Le avergonzaba de sobremanera describir a Natsume. Seguramente se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos y terminaría hablando con el vapor saliéndole por las orejas.

–¿Es guapo?

–¡Mamá!

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

–Bien, hemos llegado –anunció Yuka–. Al menos me dirás cómo es.

–Es ese chico de ahí –lo señalo a través del cristal.

–Mmmm... Es guapo –comentó–, me gusta; es perfecto para ti.

–Me alegro de que te guste, pero me tengo que ir ya –salió del coche.

–Si quieres que vaya a recogerte, llámame. Adiós Miki.

–Adiós mamá –se despidió.

Anduvo hasta el azabache y antes de que pudiera verla, se posicionó detrás de él y tocó su espalda con el dedo.

–Holaaa –saludó alegre en cuanto se dio la vuelta.

Natsume agarró su cintura y no dudo en acercar sus labios para besarla. La tomó un poco por sorpresa pero siguió los movimientos de este. En cuanto se separaron, el oji–carmesí tomó su mano y la condujo hacia uno de los autobuses.

–Vamos.

Natsume ya había pagado por su billete y estaban entrando en el autobús que le correspondían. Se sentaron y esperaron hasta que llegaran a Tokyo, aún cogidos de las manos.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

Bajaron del transporte en cuanto este se detuvo ante la estación de Tokyo. Habían sido cincuenta minutos de viaje, cincuenta minutos en los que no paró de sentirse nerviosa por la presencia de su acompañante y por los acontecimientos próximos. Eso de la cita la inquietaba. No tenía idea de cómo actuar o qué hacer, y la creencia de que cometería algún error durante el transcurso del día la atormentaba. Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron en el parque, toda preocupación pareció desaparecer para ser sustituida por la emoción. Podía escuchar varios gritos por lo bien que se lo pasaban en algunas de las atracciones, también pudo percibir el olor dulzón del algodón de azúcar y manzanas de caramelo. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con la intención de reparar en algún otro olor agradable. La mezcla los hacía irreconocibles.

Enfocó sus ojos en la montaña rusa del fondo e inconscientemente, saltó entusiasmada.

–¡Natsume! ¡Mira, mira! –señaló.

El oji–carmesí sonrió levemente ante su vehemencia y se dirigió junto a ella hacia la atracción que tanto había llamado su atención.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

–Hay demasiada cola –se quejó.

– Eres tú quien quiso montar aquí.

–Pero es que hay tanta gente –siguió replicando.

La peli–castaña se puso de puntillas intentando visualizar cuanto más tendrían que esperar. Natsume aprovechó, ahora que Mikan estaba despistada, para analizarla con la mirada. El vestido que llevaba le favorecía demasiado y dejaba al descubierto más proporción de sus piernas. Sus manos picaban por acariciarlas pero se contuvo, no era el momento ni el lugar para satisfacer sus caprichos. En cambio se fijó en su cuello, la trenza le daba una perfecta vista de las partes que no estaban tapadas por el cabello, un cuello níveo... ¡Maldición, ese vestido enseñaba mucho!

Mikan, ajena a la controversia del Hyuuga, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió la fila de personas moverse. Solo una ronda más y ya les tocaría. Aguardó con paciencia y sintió a la fila moverse de nuevo.

–Es nuestro turno–canturreó.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

Se sentó en el banco sintiendo sus piernas temblar por las sacudidas anteriores de la montaña rusa. Había sido alucinante y se prometió a sí misma que la próxima vez que fuera a un parque de diversiones, tendría que volver a montarse en una de esas.

–¿Tienes hambre?

La pregunta de Natsume la sorprendió, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada al mediodía. Su tripa rugió del hambre.

–Sí –contestó avergonzada cubriendo su abdomen.

–Espera aquí.

Mikan contempló la figura del pelinegro perderse entre la multitud y cuando ya no pudo verlo, se permitió soltar el aire que llevaba conteniendo. Los nervios volvieron y para distraerse, cogió su móvil e hizo varias fotos de su alrededor. Ya le comentaría a Hotaru que las publicase en el blog de School GirlsAlice, seguramente sus compañeras y amigas se lo pasarían en grande. Acordarse de su Academia, hizo que también lo hiciera de Hime–sama. Decidió apartar aquellos pensamientos, si seguía pensando de aquella manera, su estado de ánimo decaería durante la cita. Escuchó unas pisadas familiares. Alzó el rostro y vio a Natsume con dos bandejas, una con yakitori* y la otra con takoyaki* y salsa por encima, el chico tomó asiento a su lado dejando un poco de espacio entre ellos y le extendió ambas bandejas.

–Gracias –agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cogió un yakitori y comenzó a comer de él. El oji–rubi la imitó y dejó las bandejas en medio. Se terminó la brocheta con rapidez, puede que por el hambre, y siguió los takoyaki. Y con ellos pasó los mismo, acababa de cogerse el último y Natsume no había comido ninguno.

–Natsume –lo llamó– ¿lo quieres?

Creyó que Natsume lo cogería pero se limitó a abrir la boca. Se sonrojó furiosamente en cuanto entendió lo que iba a hacer. Levantó la mano en su dirección y sus dedos rozaron los labios del pelinegro antes de introducir la croqueta dentro de su boca. Cuando estaba a punto de retirar la mano, Natsume la agarró y lamió la punta de sus dedos. ¡Jodeeeer, lo que había hecho! Sus ojos se cruzaron y sintió un bombardeó en su interior.  
«¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! Peligro de combustión espontánea por la sensualidad de Natsume Hyuuga. Repito, alerta roja».

Y cuanta razón tenía... lo que fuera que fuese que había dicho aquello, pues más roja no podía encontrarse en ese momento.

–No hay que desperdiciar nada –formuló en un susurró, soltando su mano para coger el resto de salsa con su dedo y dejarlo sobre los labios de su novia.

Acercaron sus rostros y juntaron los labios. Abrió su boca inconscientemente y saboreó el sabor de la salsa mientras sentía la lengua de Natsume hacer trazos con la suya. El aire comenzaba a faltarle pero no quiso separarse; intentó respirar por la nariz, mas no sirvió de nada, necesitaba tomar aire YA. Tuvo que apartar el rostro unos segundos para tomar unas bocanadas de aire. Ambos se contemplaron un momento y las mejillas de Mikan ardieron en cuanto dijo:

–Delicioso.

Sintió impulsos de besar al oji–cermesí y a la vez de morirse de vergüenza. Abrió la boca varias veces pero ningún sonido salió de ella, ¿qué podía decirle al chico con el que acababas de besarte apasionadamente? Sin pensarlo mucho dijo lo primero que pasó por su mente.

–Voy a... comprar algo de beber, tengo sed –carraspeó sintiendo su garganta seca–. Ahora vuelvo.

Se levantó del banco y caminó varios metro adelante, paseó su mirada, sin mover la cabeza, por los alrededores hasta que encontró una máquina expendedora. Dirigió sus pasos hacia ella y cuando se encontró frente a la máquina, sacó una moneda del bolsillo de su vestido y la introdujo antes de pulsar los botones que pertenecían a una botella de té helado.

–Oh, venga ya –lanzó un suspiro enfadada; la máquina se había quedado a medias de soltar su bebida. Genial, se había tragado su moneda.

Intentó sacudirla mas no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

La voz hizo que voltease el rostro hacia el origen de ella.

–¿¡Tatsuya-kun?!

–Hola Mikan.

El chico sonreía ante la mirada de asombro de la oji–avellana.

–Pero, ¿cuándo has vuelto? –preguntó emocionada.

–Hace unas semanas.

–¿Y no nos has avisado? –le reprochó con un puchero.

–He estado algo ocupado –contestó llevándose la mano al cuello.

–Aún así eres un malvado, no hemos sabido de ti desde hace años –golpeó su hombro.

–Perdón, perdón –rió– y ¿qué problema tienes?

–Esta maldita botella –acusó, señalando–, que no quiere caerse.

–Haber... déjame probar.

Zarandeó la máquina haciendo que dicha botella cayese. La sacó por la ranura y se la tendió a Mikan.

–Aquí tienes.

–Eres el mejor –sonrió.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

Chasqueó la lengua, Mikan estaba tardando demasiado. Recogió las bandejas y las tiró a la basura. Intentó localizar a su novia y la encontró cerca de una máquina expendedora, pero aquello no provocó su molesta expresión, sino el chico con que el que estaba conversando tan animadamente. No dudó un instante en acercarse a SU novia y agarrarla por la cintura, pegando su espalda a su pecho.

–¿Natsume? –aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, además de provocar gran nerviosismo en ella.

Levantó la vista hacia él pero Natsume no la miraba a ella, sino al chico de delante.

–¿Quién eres tú?

Su voz irradiaba posesividad y parecía contener un «ella es mía, deja de hablar tanto con ella a no ser que quieras que te parta la cara».

–Oshio Tatsuya –se presentó, ignorando el tono amenazante del otro.

–Natsume, él es un viejo amigo mío que iba a nuestra escuela cuando éramos pequeños. Se había ido a Corea a estudiar durante unos años pero ha vuelto hace unas semanas. Tatsuya-kun, este es Natsume, mi... novio –esto último lo dijo susurrando sintiendo que el rojo volvía a adornar su rostro como hacía minutos antes.

–Bueno... –miró su reloj– eh... ha sido un placer conocerte Natsume y verte a ti también Mikan, pero tengo que irme ya.

–¿Ya? –preguntó decepcionada.

–Sí, tengo cosas que hacer.

–Mmm –soltó resignada– ya nos veremos.

–Claro, adiós –se despidió y empezó a alejarse de ellos.

–Por cierto, ¿has llamado a Hotaru para decirle que estás aquí? –le gritó por la distancia.

–Aún no –contestó incómodo.

–Pues acuérdate de hacerlo, ¿vale?

Tatsuya parecía no saber qué responder, se limitó a mover ligeramente la cabeza. Mikan no estuvo segura de si había asentido, pero ya estaba muy lejos para cuestionarle. Por otro lado, había notado que el agarre de Natsume comenzaba a aflojarse. Se separó unos pasos de él y se giró para mirarlo de frente.

–¿Podemos montar ahí? –señaló haciéndole ojitos.

Natsume sonrió ligeramente olvidándose de los hechos anteriores, la actitud infantil de Mikan que además de parecerle adorable, conseguía distraerlo.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

El día estaba oscureciendo y en el parque de atracciones empezaba a haber menos gente.

–Ne Natsume, ¿a qué hora llega el autobús?

–En media hora –contestó después de haber consultado la hora en su móvil.

–¿Podemos hacer una última cosa antes de irnos? –preguntó–, es que me gustaría montarme en la noria.

–Hn –pronunció a modo de afirmación.

La castaña le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió junto a él a la enorme atracción giratoria. Como no había mucha gente, no tuvieron que hacer cola para entrar. Se metieron en unas de las cabinas y cuando esta comenzó a elevarse, pudo apreciar las luces de algunos edificios, sobre todo el precioso atardecer. Casi pegada al cristal contempló como el sol iba poniéndose.

–Etto... Natsume... –se giró hacia él y le sonrió abiertamente–, gracias por esta cita, ha sido muy divertida.

Las comisuras de los labios del pelinegro se levantaron en una sonrisa. Acercó el rostro de Mikan con una mano y depositó un beso en su frente y otro en su sonrojada mejilla. Tres segundos después, el sol ya había desaparecido por completo a la par que la cabina iba acercándose más al suelo.

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

Se subieron al autobús cogidos de la mano, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las tenues luces del vehículo iluminaban el interior. Prácticamente no había nadie, salvo por dos o tres personas. Se movieron hacia los asientos que previamente habían sido ocupados por ellos en el viaje de ida y se sentaron sobre ellos sintiendo al transporte comenzando a moverse.

Después de cinco minutos de viaje, Mikan bostezó con cansancio y sus ojos empezaron a cerrárseles. No tardó mucho en dormirse en su asiento. El oji–carmesí movió su cabeza apoyándola sobre su hombro y creyó escuchar un suspiro de satisfacción de la castaña. Dirigió su mirada hacia su rostro y vio que seguía dormida. Inconscientemente apretó ligeramente su mano unida a la suya mientras veía el paisaje pasar por la ventanilla.

* * *

 **Holaaaa estoy de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo que sobre la cita de Miki y Natsy. Siento mucho el retraso, es que ya esta finalizando el curso y estoy llena de exámenes finales, pero creo que ahí lo voy llevando...Respondiendo a lo que comenté en el anterior cap. sobre eso de "futuras escenas", me refería a que bueno... habían algunas escenas en que me parecieron demasiado para alguien de catorce años, así que por eso decidí que dieciséis era mejor. Aún estoy replanteándome si quiero incluir escenas pervertidas en este fic, jajajajajajajajaja.**

 ***Yakitori: Pinchitos de pollo a la brasa con salsa. Se venden en puestos callejeros por todo el país**

 *** (repito para quienes no se acuerden) Takoyaki: Comida consistente en bolas de harina fritas rellenas de un trocito de pulpo. Junto al okonomiyaki, es una de las comidas típicas de Kansai.**

 **Neko2101998: Holiwiiiis, Sempai estuve super super feliz cuando leí tu rw, me alegré muchísimo de que te gustase la "cita" de Ruka y Hotaru, y me reí cuando dijiste eso de que si no te aclaraba de qué anme eran las parejas, te hubieses quedado en plan 'estas parejas me suenan' (tocándose la barba, ok no), yo también hubiera reaccionado así XD.**

 **Kiran: Holaaa Kiran-tan, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que te haya gustado el capítulo. La incógnita sobre el padre de Hotaru la revelaré en algún capítulo, aún no sé en cuál... pero ya veré.Y me alegro de que coincidamos en que es mejor que tengan dos años más. Al parecer, vuestros rw me aparecen más adelante, como una semana después (raroooo n_nu)**

 **Shiro: Heeeeey! Creo que eres nueva... (rascándose la cabeza) Jijjiji si no me equivoco te diría: ¡Bienvenida Shiro-chan! Si me equivoco, entonces ignoralo jajajaja. Pues aquí tienes la cita de Mikan Y Natsume tan tan tan... (música). Eres muy halagadora (sonrojándose y sacudiendo la mano), yo creo que aún sigo siendo una novata en esto de escribir fics, espero que este cap. te haya gustado.**

 **Bertha Nayelly: Holaaaaa, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y bienvenida! Me encantó el hecho de te encantara Hotaru. Yo también creo que es muy tierna, en el próximo capítulo creo que tendrás algo de "salseo" porque no estoy muy segura de si será muy leve o de esos potentes jajajajaja.**

 **Bueno, por na', me despido con mucho sueño por que ya son las 04:17 de la mañana y ya estoy grogui. Así que regaladme reviews; son almohadas y colchones para mí en este momento, los necesito jajajaja...zzzzzz (roncando)**

 **Bueno, adiaoshhh, digo adiós; joer qué sueño tengo!**

 **Muakissses**


	13. Capítulo 13: Misión devolver el libro

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice desgraciadamente no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN (** **Por favor no duden en decirme si encuentran alguna** **falta de ortografía)**

 _ **...**_

 _ **ANTERIORMENTE**_ _ **(retomamos desde el capítulo 11)**_

 _...su mirada cayó en una foto familiar tomada muchos años atrás. La cogió con la manos y acarició el rostro de una persona en concreto. Esa persona que había sido el origen del terror que sentía a enamorarse y por la que se había prometido no enamorarse._

 _\- ¿Dónde estás, padre?_

 **CAPÍTULO 13 DE GAKUEN RIVALS**

Contempló horrorizada el libro que reposaba en su mesilla. Se había olvidado de que lo había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de Gakuen Boys, lo cual significaba que posiblemente tendría que verse con Ruka para poder devolverlo. ¡Mierda! Justamente tenía que confesarse aquel día. Quiso golpearse una y otra vez con su Baka-gun más doloroso; se lo tenía merecido. Sin embargo, tenía que devolverlo aún sabiendo lo que eso supondría.

Así que con mucho pesar, cogió el libro y lo metió dentro de su mochila. Se ajustó el cuello de su camisa y decidió no ponerse la chaqueta, el verano ya había llegado y se estaba haciendo notar durante el paso de los días, no quería pasar más calor del que tendría a lo largo de las horas escolares.

Después de unos minutos salió de su casa y caminó en dirección a la de su castaña amiga, que seguro haría que llegasen tarde.

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

–Ittai... –lloriqueó Mikan, caminando–, ¿era necesario usar el Baka-gun?

–Completamente –respondió con los ojos brillando.

–Eres cruel –se quejó sin detener las lágrimas–, pero te quiero –saltó hacia la morena intentando abrazarla.

Digo intentando, porque estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que la oji-violeta sacó un pequeño aparato del bolsillo de su falda que al instante aumentó considerablemente de tamaño llegando a ser un cañón enorme. Acto seguido, lo único que se escuchó fue el ensordecedor disparo que llenó los oídos de los más cercanos a la escena.

–Venga levanta, que ya tenemos diez minutos de retraso.

Se agachó viendo a su amiga en el suelo, en una especie de posición KO. Tampoco era para tanto, su antiguo invento no hacía daño alguno, bueno... puede que a los tímpanos sí.

–Joooo... –sollozó– has estado a punto de dejarme sorda.

–Ya te lo dije –repitió la misma frase que tantas veces le había dicho–, no me gusta que me abracen.

–Hotaaaaaa... –protestó.

–No hay tiempo para llorar, de verdad que vamos a llegar tarde.

–Bien... vamos.

Las dos amigas anduvieron a paso acelerado hasta que pudieron divisar la puerta de School GirlsAlice. Siguieron caminando y no pararon incluso después de atravesarla, solo cuando abrieron la puerta de su clase con gran estrépito; acción claramente hecha por la oji-avellana.

–¡Sentimos el retraso!

Era la hora de la clase de Historia, lo que significaba que les tocaba con Azusa-sensei. Esta se encontraba explicando el temario, evidentemente interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió.

–Y bueno... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado hoy?

–Etto... Azusa–sensei... em...

–Haber si lo adivino... ¿las sabanas se te han vuelto a quedar pegadas?

–Em... algo así.

–De acuerdo –suspiró resignada– id y sentaros en vuestras mesas. Por esta vez lo pasaré por alto.

–Arigatou Sensei –agradecieron ambas.

Se movieron hacia sus asientos y se sentaron en los dos pupitres que se encontraban al lado de la peli-verde.

–Vaya mañanita, ¿eh?

–Y que lo digas –respondió la morena.

–Lo siento Hotaa, no quería que llegases tarde –se disculpó arrepentida.

–No te preocupes –movió la mano restándole importancia.

La verdad es que agradecía que Mikan hubiese hecho que llegase tarde, de esa manera no había sido capaz de ver a Ruka en la mañana, aunque dudaba que no volviera a hacerlo durante las horas próximas; aún tenía que devolver el libro que no hacía más que turbarla.

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

Oyó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del descanso mientras cerraba los libros del segundo periodo de clases y los llevaba en su mano junto al libro que estaba a punto de devolver. Lo puso sobre los otros y los apretó ligeramente contra su pecho en un intento de ocultarlo. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que nadie repararía en ella si actuaba como siempre. Así que... Qué demonios, ¿por qué debería de esconderlo? Depositó todos los libros excepto el más importante sobre la mesa y salió de clases diciéndoles a sus compañeras que tenía algo que hacer. Caminó por los pasillos en dirección a la puerta de salida del edificio, pero luego de pensarlo un momento, decidió mover sus pies hacia el despacho de la Directora.

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

–¿¡Ir a Gakuen Boys!? –exclamó con aversión.

Los ojos de la mujer llamearon y se cerraron con enfado cuando le contó sus intenciones. Necesitaba de su permiso para irse a la Academia masculina, corría el riesgo de que alguien la pillase mientras se dirigía a ella. Y ya había demasiado líos como para tener que añadir más.

–Exacto.

–Me niego, absolutamente no. Si quieres devolver ese libro, ya me encargaré personalmente de eso por ti, pero no dejaré que vayas tú a esa Academia de tales individuos.

Cuando decidió solicitar su permiso ya se esperaba una negativa inmediata, pero ya sabía a qué medios recurrir. No iba a conformarse con eso.

–Hime-sama –la llamó con su característica voz inexpresiva–, entienda usted que soy yo quien ha tomado prestado el libro. Por lo tanto, es mi responsabilidad y deber devolverlo. Creo que lo que menos desea usted es que los alumnos de Gakuen Boys me crean incapaz de hacer tal acción tan sencilla –añadió.

–Por supuesto que no –afirmó–, la última palabra que te describiría sería temerosa.

Había acertado en su punto débil, lo que más odiaba la Directora es que dudaran de su capacidad y más de la de las alumnas que ella misma se había encargado de dirigir.

–Está bien –aceptó y tras una pausa le preguntó con severo gesto–, ¿aún sigues teniendo tus inventos contigo?

–No tiene ni que dudarlo Hime-sama

–No te demores mucho Imai-san –dijo a modo de despido.

–Se lo agradezco Directora –inclinó su cuerpo en forma de reverencia antes de marcharse de aquella estancia.

Tras pocos minutos, ya había cruzado la puerta del edificio y se encontraba andando por el camino que la guiaría de la salida de S. GA (School GirlsAlice). Giró a la izquierda y pronto dio con la verja de Gakuen Boys. Con paso decidido, se adentró en él y a medida que su ritmo avanzaba, pudo notar varias miradas de sorpresa e incluso algunos rostros se les hicieron conocidos. Se acercó al primero que reconoció.

–Matsudaira-san –llamó.

El chico que se encontraba conversando con sus amigos, se volteó y la miró con sorpresa.

–Imai-san, ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre. Por otro lado, es una sorpresa verte –expresó con alegría.

Sus amigos movieron su cabeza a modo de saludo y ella los imitó.

–¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

–Tengo que devolver este libro a la biblioteca –levantó el susodicho libro.

–Algo complicado –pronunció uno de los amigos provocando que las miradas recayesen en él.

–¿Por qué? –dirigió su mirada a este.

–El encargado no está aquí hoy, por lo que la biblioteca está cerrada.

Frunció el ceño, no contaba con que pudiese ocurrir aquello.

–Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, Ruka Nogi también se encarga de organizar los archivos de la biblioteca. Puedes darle a él el libro.

Menudo dilema... justamente lo que menos quería era encontrase con él. ¿Por qué de entre todos tenía que ser él?

–Pero ¿no estaba él en una reunión del comité del festival? –otro de sus amigos volvió a hablar, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Amane Rui.

Interiormente se alegró de ello, al menos podía estar tranquila de que Ruka no apareciese de improviso. Sin embargo, tenía que deshacerse del conjunto de hojas que portaba, el cual parecía resistirse a desaparecer de sus manos, porque supondría que la comunicación entre ella y el oji-zafiro sería menor. De repente, en su cabeza cruzó un medio de escapatoria

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor Matsudaira-san? –ante su aprobación, continuó– ¿Podrías darle tú el libro a R... Nogi-kun? –se auto corrigió antes de decir su nombre y que la creyesen cercana a él.

–Hm... –asintió con energía–, ¿le paso algún mensaje?

–No, no hace falta. Aquí tienes –le pasó el libro antes de retroceder unos pasos–, gracias Matsudaira-san, yo tengo que regresar ya.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

–¡Imai-san!

Su llamada hizo que se detuviera y volviera sus ojos hacia él.

–Ya te dije que me llamaras Hayate –se quejó.

No le dijo nada, pero una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios. Aquel gesto que se le escapó a la oji-violeta hizo sonrojar al chico. Hotaru se giró y continuó su rumbo hacia S. GA.

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

Entró en clase justo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y otra profesora entraba a clase.

–Has tardado, ¿qué era eso que tenías que hacer?.–la peli-verde le preguntó con la vista en la pizarra.

–Nada interesante.

–Mmm...

Los labios de Sumire formaron una línea recta y apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos, como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta. Aunque para su alivio, no dijo nada. Lo que Hotaru no sabía es que su amiga la había visto caminar hacia Gakuen Boys. Añadiendo que tampoco había omitido el hecho de que el libro que tenía cuando salió de no estuviera cuando había vuelto. Antes de que su cabeza fuera elaborando conjeturas, su teléfono móvil vibró. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

En cuanto lo vio salir de la reunión se acercó a él.

–Heeey Nogi –lo llamó.

Ruka levantó la vista de los hojas que tenía con él y la llevó hacia la persona que tenía enfrente.

–Matsudaira.

–Bueno... ¿puedes encargarte de este libro? Ya sabes que el encargado ha faltado hoy.

–Por supuesto.

En cuanto cogió el libro y leyó el título, lo reconoció.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado?

–¿Acaso importa? –inquirió indiferente, pretendiendo restarle importancia.

–Responde –exigió riguroso.

–Imai-san quería devolverlo.

–¿Ella ha venido a Gakuen Boys? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Sí –el rubio miró por la ventana y no vio su figura–, pero ya se ha ido.

–Bien... ¿sabes si... ha querido decirme algo?

–No, nada.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos.

–Sí, adiós.

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

–Se acabaron las clases, ¡yeey!

Mikan se levantó con alegría de su silla con intenciones de volver a su casa.

–¿Adónde te crees que vas?

Sumire la agarró de la camisa y detuvo su avance a pesar de que los pies de la oji-avellana se movían con rapidez.

–Pues a casaaa –dijo resuelta–. Mooo... Sumire suéltame.

–Se te olvida que tenemos prácticas con Harashima-sensei.

–Ah... –tras unos segundos pareció que procesaba las palabras– ¿¡por qué!?

Un aura oscura la rodeó mientras que Sumire soltaba una risilla.

–Andando –pronunció.

Arrastró a Mikan hacia el gimnasio junto a Hotaru, que iba caminando tranquilamente. Llegaron acompañadas de los quejidos de Mikan al recinto.

–Hola chicas.

Misaki las saludó en cuanto las vio. Observó el estado de la castaña y le dedicó una mirada interrogante a las demás, que simplemente se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.

–¡Chicas! –la sensei llamó la atención de las alumnas dando unas palmadas–, acercaros todas aquí –en cuanto se aproximaron todas hacia ella bajó el tono de voz–. Bien... el día de hoy practicaremos la carrera de obstáculos. He preparado ya las pistas para que empecéis de inmediato. Haced grupos para distribuiros de mejor manera ¡vamos, vamos!

Todas las alumnas de lugar acataron la orden y comenzaron en seguida con lo que dijo la Sensei, tras haber calentado y estirado los músculos.

–Vaya diferencia, ¿verdad?–la voz de Sumire se oía un poco entrecortada por estar corriendo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó de vuelta Mikan sin comprenderla con un tono de voz parecido.

–En Gakuen Boys, Persona prácticamente parecía querer matarnos del esfuerzo.

La oji-avellana se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo. La verdad es que prefería con diferencia a Harashima-sensei que a Persona.

–Tienes razón –afirmó.

Hotaru que estaba yendo a la misma velocidad, no pudo evitar escucharlas.

–Si los de Gakuen Boys se entrenan con el nivel de requerimiento de Persona, eso quiere decir que están por encima de nosotras.

El mensaje de Hotaru decía claramente: "Tenemos que entrenar porque o sino no solo no los alcanzaremos, además perderemos contra ellos en cualquier prueba". Y las dos chicas lo captaron a la perfección, y por un momento creyeron que no estaría tan mal volver a tener a Persona de profesor de educación física para que las entrenasen, pero este pensamiento tan pronto como vino desapareció.

–Bien... pues yo misma me aseguraré de ganar alguna prueba –masculló la peli-verde antes de acelerar el ritmo dejando a las demás atrás.

–Espera que yo también voy –logró decir Mikan después de saltar una valla.

Hotaru las siguió de cerca saltando a la vez que ellas las vallas que se interponían en el camino. Las tres se dieron cuenta de que en su pista, comenzaban a adelantar a todas. La castaña giró su cabeza un momento y con una sonrisa las animó.

–Minna! ¡Esforcémonos todas juntas!

–¡Haiii! –se oyó a coro.

Como resultado pudieron comprobar que incrementaban su velocidad y saltaban con más agilidad las vallas. Los grupos de alrededor que se percataron del progreso, también decidieron esforzarse de igual manera. Poco tiempo después, se oyeron varias voces mezcladas con risas.

–Pienso ser la primera de esta carrera.

–¡Ni hablar, voy a ser yo!

–Sobre mi cadáver dejaré que me adelantéis.

La Sensei que observaba el panorama, asentía con aprobación y satisfacción. Lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Se reía de las peleas entre las chicas y se alegraba de que pusieran tanto esfuerzo.

El tiempo se pasó muy rápido, puede que porque la práctica se había vuelto más divertida. Así que la hora y media de entrenamiento terminó con más diligencia de la que se esperaba al principio. Todo el mundo se encontraba en los vestuarios cambiándose de ropa o dándose una ducha para refrescarse tras tal maratón.

–Ne Hotaru, ¿me puedes hacer una coleta? –preguntó Mikan dándose la vuelta.

–Hm –asintió a pesar de que no la veía–, ¿como siempre?

–Nop –sacudió la cabeza haciendo que varios mechones se moviesen–, quiero que sea alta. Hace demasiado calor –explicó.

La pelinegra siguió peinándola hasta dejarle el pelo como pidió su amiga. La cual se lo agradeció con una sonrisa en cuanto terminó.

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

Cuando salieron de la Academia el día estaba cubierto de la luz naranja del atardecer. Misaki estiró los brazos con cansancio por el ejercicio hecho, seguida de las demás que también hicieron lo mismo. Mas Sumire se detuvo a la mitad al sentir su móvil vibrar. Tecleó rápidamente el mensaje de vuelta.

" _No sé quién te ha dado mi número pero espero que se pudra en el infierno igual que tú"._

Sin esperar su respuesta bloqueó el número para evitar más mensajes y posibles llamadas desagradables de una persona tan insoportable. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar el enfado y cuando los abrió echó un vistazo a las chicas. Se unió a la conversación como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ya vería cómo se las arreglaba.

–Mooo, parad yaaa –les rogó la castaña roja a más no poder.

–Dices que te lamió los dedos –comentó picarona Misaki.

–Dejad de repetirlo –se cubrió el rostro avergonzada.

–¿Quién decís? –preguntó la Sumire interesada en el asunto.

–Hyuuga.

–¿Y cuando ha sido eso? –volvió a preguntar.

–El sá... sábado; tuvimos u... una c...cita.

–Ara ara, ¿no os daba miedo ser vistos por alguien? –cuestionó la Presidenta.

–Fue en Tokyo, así que no había problema.

Aunque en la cabeza de Mikan retumbó el pensamiento de que en realidad ni siquiera había pensado en ello, su cabeza estaba llena de cierto chico azabache.

–Otra ciudad, ¿eh? Cuantas molestias se ha tomado Hyuuga... de seguro quería estar a solas contigo y tener más "contacto labial" –recordó el terminó moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

–Hotaaaa...!

Realmente la cara de Mikan parecía un tren, estaba que más roja que le carbón ardiente y de sus orejas parecía salir vapor. Ante tal visión, se rieron mientras que la oji-avellana hacía un puchero.

–Hotaru cuando tengas una cita, yo también me burlaré de ti –declaró cruzándose de brazos y sacando la lengua.

De manera imperceptible, el cuerpo se la morena se tensó recordando a cierto oji-zafiro. Bueno... en realidad no era una cita, más bien se trataba de una quedada de amigos, aunque Ruka tampoco era su amigo, es más ¿lo era? Su relación se acercaba más a una de compañerismo quitando el hecho de que ella se hubiese confesado. Sí, seguro, eran compañeros, pero de alguna manera sintió malestar en su pecho en cuanto planteó este hecho.

Disfrazada con su máscara de estoicismo y encerrada en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía que despedirse de sus amigas; ya habían llegado casi a sus casas cada una. Y tras decir adiós se dirigió a la suya a paso rápido sin saber por qué. En cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada de su piso, se movió hacia su habitación. Dejó su mochila apoyada en su cama y levantó la tapa de su portátil que estaba suspendido. Después de mantenerse varios minutos frente a la pantalla, lanzó un suspiro.

–Esto es de locos.

Arrastró un documento con el cursor hacia la "papelera" y lo borró definitivamente.

Era anormal tener un documento con el nombre y apellido de la persona que te gustaba, y en el que escribías todos sus datos e información, además de parecer un reporte de lo que hacía cada vez que sabías algo de esa persona. Su mente le decía que había hecho bien, tener algo como eso era insólito.

Adiós a los días de Hotaru Imai barra acosadora de Ruka Nogi.

* * *

 **Holaaaa chic s! Os traigo el siguiente episodio de Gakuen Rivals, espero os haya gustado y haya llegado a vuestros kokoros jajajajaja XD ¿Qué os ha parecido la revelación de Hotaru?¿Y qué tal ha estado Hayate, nuestro alice del viento?**

 **YEEEEY! Las VACACIONES de verano han comenzado, lo que significa más tiempo para mí y FanFiction (si es que no me domina la vagancia jajajaaja ). Estoy super contenta porque podré dormir más y descansar tras acabar este curso.**

 **haruna yukihura: Welcome to Gakuen Rivals! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la cita de Miki y Natsy. He aquí, el cap. siguiente que espero que te haya gustado igual! Arigatouu por tu review Haru! :P Kisses**

 **Kiran: Kira-taaan (te coge de las manos) tu y yo sabemos que Natsume es un chico sexistible (sexy + irresistible) jajajajaja. ¿Crees que Mikan quisiera compartirlo con nosotras? Bueno ya le preguntaré XD. Gracias por dejarme de nuevo un review. Besooos.**

 **Neko2101998: Sempaiii ! (abrazo) Estoy feliz de que alguien más se una al club de fans de Natsy (babeando), es que es como tu dices:jdjfkldskfldask jijiji. Has captado lo que quería transmitir en el cap. estoy muy contenta de que lo hayas notado. También creo que podría haber hecho que Natsume interactuara más pero mi inspiración se marchó volando y la muy mala no volvió hasta dos días después! Creo que en este capítulo entenderás porque Hotaru se creía una acosadora XD. Bisouuus pour toi!**

 **yesi-ari: Bienvenidaa a mi fic! Te traigo el capítulo de Gakuen Rivals que espero te guste y no haga que me abandones TT^TT , ok no (en el fondo estás rogando porque no la abandones). Muchas gracias por tu review!**

 **Shiro: Holiwwwis! Lo sé, hay momentos en los que me emociono y me siento... (imposible de expresar). En fin, estoy feliz de que te haya gustado la ración de celos de Natsume jajajaja. Eres encantadora, en serio estás logrando que me sonroje (con una sonrisa boba) jajjaa. Bueno, la verdad es que yo actualizo en una semana y poco más (usualmente y si la inspiración no huye de mí). Kisuuu~**

 **Chicas gracias por vuestros reviews, sois capaces de que tenga una sonrisa boba y suspire de amor al leerlos jijijiji . Las quierooo! Y si, a ti que estás leyendo esto te quiero muchoooo también!**

 **Muakissses**


	14. Capítulo 14: Confesiones

**0Disclaimer: Gakuen alice desgraciadamente no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN (** **Por favor no duden en decirme si encuentran alguna** **falta de ortografía)**

 _ **...**_

 _ **ANTERIORMENTE**_

 _Arrastró un documento con el cursor hacia la "papelera" y lo borró definitivamente._

 _Era anormal tener un documento con el nombre y apellido de la persona que te gustaba, y en el que escribías todos sus datos e información, además de parecer un reporte de lo que hacía cada vez que sabías algo de esa persona. Su mente le decía que había hecho bien, tener algo como eso era insólito._

 _Adiós a los días de Hotaru Imai barra acosadora de Ruka Nogi._

 **CAPÍTULO 14 DE GAKUEN RIVALS**

–Yukihara e Imai, ¿no creéis que habéis estado llegando tarde últimamente?

Azusa-sensei las observaba a la espera de alguna respuesta.

–Sensei, ¡gomen! Yo soy la que hace que Hotaru llegue tarde también.

Azusa-sensei tenía toda la razón. Ya iba a ser una semana desde que habían vuelto a School GirlsAlice y todos esos días habían empezado por un retraso mañanero. Aunque la Academia ya estaba acostumbrada a que fuera la castaña quien los llevara a cabo, era inusualmente raro que la oji-violeta también estuviera incluida. Sí bueno... Puede que algún que otro día llegara tarde, pero... ¿toda la semana? No, no... Aquí había gato encerrado.

–Entonces encontrad alguna manera de no llegar tarde, no quiero tener que poneros ninguna falta a las dos.

Hotaru era consciente de que hacía mal, pero ¿por qué aún sabiéndolo seguía haciéndolo? Pues la respuesta empezaba por Ruka y acababa en Nogi. En efecto, Ruka Nogi era la causa. ¿Llegar tarde aposta para evitar ver al chico que te confesaste? Definitivamente su actitud indiferente estaba comenzado a verse afectada por él.

–Entendido –respondieron a la vez.

–Id y sentaros a vuestros asientos.

No tardaron en acatar su orden, estaban seguras de que la Sensei ya tenía suficiente de que interrumpieran sus clases por la mañana.

–¡Wow! Ya es una semana ¿estáis intentando conseguir el récord de llegar tarde?

Mikan se giró de su asiento hacia atrás, donde se encontraban Luna, Nana y Wakako. Esta última era quien había hablado con una mueca socarrona mientras que las otras dos estaban riendo.

–Cierra el pico, ¡cacatúa! –exclamó antes de girarse de vuelta escuchando las risas de la clase.

Sumire se inclinó hacia delante, ya que Hotaru (quien estaba entre ellas) le tapaba, y le levantó el pulgar a Mikan. Volteó la cabeza y disfrutó de la mirada indignada de Wakako.

Acto seguido la peli-verde, tras comprobar que la Sensei no estaba mirando, se acercó al oído de la oji-violeta.

–¿Sabes con quién he hablado esta mañana? –cuchicheó.

–No creo que me interese –le habló susurrando con la vista en la pizarra y en sus apuntes. Aunque a juzgar por el tono que estaba usando se hacía una idea, solo esperaba equivocarse.

–Oh sí, claro que te va a interesar. Tiene algo que ver con un chico muy amigo tuyo –hizo énfasis en la palabra muy.

–No sé de quién me estás hablando –volvió a negar. ¡Por favor que no se tratase de él!

–Ru-ka No-gi –pronunció las sílabas por separado con un sonrisa al percibir a su amiga alarmarse.

–Di lo que tengas que decir –masculló, quería de una vez por todas acabar con esa conversación.

–Parece que te echa de menos.

–Aclárate.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra la miraba directamente.

–A Ruka le parecía extraño no haberte visto estos días, pero bueno... Eso debe ser porque habéis estado llegando tarde.

A la oji-violeta empezaba a no gustarle la dirección de aquella conversación.

–Vuestra relación es más cercana de lo que creía.

–¿Ah sí?

–Vamos Hotaru dime algo –insistió–, estoy muriéndome de la curiosidad.

–Ahora no –dijo tras unos instantes de silencio.

–Vale –suspiró dando por finalizada la conversación.

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

–Oye Mikan, muy bueno lo de cacatúa. Le queda perfecto a «Wakaka» –se carcajeó.

En cuanto llegó la hora de la comida, Sumire no pudo esperar para contarle a Misaki de la audacia de la castaña. La pelirrosa se río del hecho, felicitándola a su vez. Rara vez, Mikan formaba parte de las peleas verbales entre las «lapas» y sus compañeras, normalmente eran Hotaru y Sumire.

–¿Será que te has vuelto más tenaz? –le dijo la oji-verde codeando su brazo.

–¿Tú crees? –cuestionó.

–Sí, parece que un poco –afirmó Misaki.

–Hyuuga debe de haber influido en ti –dedujo Hotaru.

–Mooo... no lo hagas sonar como si fuera malo.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

–Heey, tranquila. Que no es nada malo, me encanta que seas así.

–Qué cosas dices –rió–, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿no será que estoy siendo grosera?

–¿Grosera, tú? ¡¿Con las «lapas»?! –articuló con voz incrédula–. No creo que te guste que te repase el historial tan _considerado_ que comparto con ellas, ¿verdad?

Aquella respuesta hizo reír a Mikan. Como bien podía apreciarse en el sarcasmo de su compañera, "considerado" era la última palabra que podría usarse para describir su relación.

–Así que ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso –reiteró.

–Mmm –pronunció no muy convencida.

–Tonta deja de preocuparte por eso.

–Valeeee –asintió con una sonrisa.

Siguieron comiendo de sus bentos cuando Sumire, entre bocados, dio un bote aún sentada. Por un momento creyeron que se estaba atragantando hasta que vieron que por sus ojos había asomado un brillo de emoción. Sus amigas la miraron interrogantes mientras terminaba de tragar la comida.

–Hoy es viernes y bueno... hace mucho tiempo que no organizamos una pijamada. ¿Qué os parece tener una hoy?

–Tienes razón, ¿por qué no? –respondió la mayor.

–¡Me apunto! –contestó emocionada la oji-castaña–. ¿Y tú Hotaru?

–Mmm –asintió no obstante, su mente titubeó en la decisión. Estaba segura de que Sumire usaría esa noche para sonsacar toda la información posible entre ella y Nogi.

–¡Genial! Porque tengo un montón de aperitivos que compró Ryo y dudo que podamos terminárnoslos los dos.

–¿Os parece que sea en mi casa? –sugirió Mikan.

Todas aceptaron la propuesta.

–Vale, pues cuando salgamos de S. GA. cada una irá a su casa y cogerá el equipamiento necesario para quedarnos hasta el domingo. Como siempre hacemos.

–Okeeey –asintieron.

Se oyó una ligera melodía antes de que por los megáfonos sonara la voz de Hime-sama.

–Atención mis pequeñas flores –habló–, debido a que hay una avería en las tuberías del gimnasio, se van a suspender las prácticas deportivas del día de hoy. En cuanto, se haya solucionado este problema, se volverán a retomar. Eso es todo, que tengáis un buen día.

La misma melodía de entrada finalizó el mensaje.

–¿No es fantástico? Si no hay prácticas, saldremos antes de . y no acabaremos muertas del cansancio. ¿Cómo es que hoy parece que llueven las sorpresas?

Sin embargo, la cabeza de la oji-violeta se había quedado en el «saldremos antes» que había dicho Sumire. Esas malditas palabras serían su perdición, puesto que con ellas ocurriría lo que ella había estado tratando de impedir durante toda la semana: encontrase con Ruka.

Oh oh... gran problema.

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

–Ay... ¡Que ya falta menos de un mes!

–Buff, si es que el tiempo se pasa volando.

–Ne Misaki, ¿estás emocionada?

La Presidenta hablaba con sus compañeras de clase mientras la Sensei se había ausentado un momento para ir a buscar algo de material que se había olvidado en la sala de profesores.

Su diálogo era una mezcla de voces animadas que conversaban sobre la llegada de las vacaciones de verano, lo cual significaba que pronto acabaría el curso escolar –exactamente, unas semanas después del festival deportivo–. Para ellas, que se encontraban en el último año de curso, quería decir que faltaba muy poco para que se graduaran. Vaya...De verdad que el tiempo volaba.

–Tanto como vosotras –afirmó–. No me puedo creer que el próximo año estaremos en la universidad.

–Resulta muy poco creíble ¿verdad?

–Sí –rieron.

–¿Ya habéis elegido universidad?

–Nosotras iremos a Sendai –dijeron las dos.

–Yo aún no me decido –comentó la pelirrosa.

–Kaichou –puso la mano en su hombro–, con tus calificaciones puedes ir a cualquiera.

–Si es que en realidad están esperando tu presencia.

–Es por eso que debes decidirte rápido y honrarlos con tu aparición –manifestó con diversión.

Una carcajada se oyó pocos sitios adelante, Misaki pudo apreciar que se trataba de Shania. Observó con recelo a su espalda sacudirse por la risa. Antes de poder preguntar por su repentina actitud, la Sensei volvió a la clase.

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

Las siguientes horas de clase transcurrieron con gran rapidez para pesar de cierta oji-violeta, que deseaba que las agujas del reloj avanzasen con más lentitud. Sabía que aunque disparará con el Baka-gun hacia el reloj y este quedase destruido, eso no haría que el tiempo se detuviera; no merecía la pena gastar munición.

Tras meditarlo un poco y divagar por su mente en busca de algo que retrasara su salida de S. GA, decidió usar la excusa que parecía ser la más sólida y la que más se adaptaba a ella. Por un segundo le pareció un poco exagerada su conducta, pero la otra opción era plantarle cara y... Por el momento, no era algo que tuviese planeado hacer. Bueno puede que no ahora, ni la semana que viene... O nunca.

¡Maldito seas Ruka Nogi!

 **. · . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

–Hotaa... ¿no regresas con nosotras?

–Hay algunas cosas que tengo que revisar en la biblioteca antes de irme –controló su expresión para que su amiga no notase la mentira.

–Vale pues entonces ya les diré a las demás. No te tardes mucho –asintió–, nos vemos más tarde.

–Sí, adiós.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca con el objetivo de quedarse ahí unos veinte minutos, puede que el tiempo suficiente que le aseguraba que no iría a toparse con él.

Abrió la puerta del lugar y soltó un suspiró al percibir el olor de los libros. Caminó con parsimonia hasta una de las mesas y movió la silla más cercana para sentarse. Sacó de su mochila su mini-portátil y esperó a que terminara de iniciarse tras encenderlo.

Sintió su móvil vibrar en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y se agachó para revisarlo. Vio en la barra de notificaciones que se trataba de un mensaje de Sumire.

 _SUMIRE: Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer pero esa no es la mejor manera._

Esa era una verdad que sabía muy bien ella, no obstante, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Enfrentarse a Ruka y esperar a que la rechazara? Aquello no haría más que hacer incómoda su relación, por no añadir que era el mejor amigo del novio de su amiga. Bien... Puede que existiera una mínima posibilidad de que él también sintiera lo mismo, mas ella no se sentía preparada para establecer una relación amorosa. No después de _eso_ _._ Le diría que quería hacerle saber de sus sentimientos y ya está. No quería mentirle diciéndole que había sido una pesada broma. No sería capaz de cargar con ese peso cada vez que le mirase.

¡Eso es! Iría a Gakuen Boys y hablaría de una vez con él.

Con la mente un poco más despejada recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia la salida. Divisó desde la distancia la verja de la Academia y movió sus pasos hacia ahí, infundiéndose valor para lo que iba a ocurrir. Con la respiración agitada por la carrera llegó a Gakuen Boys. Tomó una profunda respiración y movió su cabeza por los alrededores intentando divisar su figura. Solo pudo ver a algunos chicos en sus actividades extraescolares pero nada... Ni rastro. Lo más seguro es que ya se hubiera ido.

Sintió la decepción apoderarse de ella y soltó un pesado suspiro al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la espalda contra uno de los muros de ladrillo de la entrada.

Había perdido su oportunidad.

Volvió a tomar una profunda respiración intentando calmarse y con los hombros caídos se alejó del lugar. Por una parte estaba aliviada pero la otra que superaba con creces a esta, desilusionada. Si es que tenía que ser ahora cuando se decidía.

Cruzó la calle con sosiego sin importarle que el semáforo estuviese a punto de cambiar de color, no estaba de humor. En realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que ir a su casa y atiborrarse de cangrejo, desgraciadamente las reservas se habían acabado y durante la temporada tan calurosa como era aquella, resultaba muy poco atrayente gastarse una fortuna.

Pasó cerca del parque que siempre veía cuando se dirigía a casa. Sin embargo, esta vez se detuvo y por alguna extraña razón, se dirigió hacia él hasta quedarse en el centro. Dándose cuenta de que el sol no hacía más que proporcionarle un calor que no deseaba para nada, se movió en busca de la sombra de un árbol lo suficientemente alejado para evitar encontrarse con miradas indiscretas. Se sentó bajo uno que cumplía con sus requisitos y descolgó la mochila de su hombro para dejarla sobre el césped, a su lado.

Se permitió relajar los hombros y cerrar los ojos. Percibió el sonido de algunos grillos y el de una fuente de agua que no debía de estar muy lejos. Disfrutó de la sensación de paz durante un buen momento cuando su móvil volvió a vibrar. Se levantó y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

 _MIKAN: No sé si sigues en la biblioteca pero he salido con las demás a comprar más comida. No vayas a mi casa aún; no hay nadie._

 _PS: ¿Quieres que compremos algo para ti? ^o^_

 _HOTARU: Cualquier cosa está bien, gracias._

 _MIKAN: Valeee ;)_

Bloqueó su móvil y lo volvió a guardar en su falda. Cogió las asas de su mochila y se dispuso a regresar a casa.

–¿Hotaru?

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en su rostro, un torrente de recuerdos atravesó su cabeza.

 **· . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

–¡Hotaaaa!

La castaña abrió la puerta de su casa, después de escuchar el timbre, y se dispuso a abrazarla cuando un cañón que no había visto se interpuso en su camino golpeándola; haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos atrás.

–Oh... Ya has llegado.

Misaki y Sumire bajaron la escalera y la saludaron, ignorando a su amiga que estaba en el suelo lloriqueando.

–¡Hotaru mala!

–Mikan ya sabes que a ella no le gusta que la abracen –le palmeó la espalda.

–Pero Misaki-senpai, soy su mejor amiga... ¡Y yo quiero abrazarla!

La peli-verde suspiró y caminó hacia la morena.

–Venga Imai... Por un abrazo no va a pasar nada.

La oji-violeta la observó un momento titubeante y pasó la vista por sus amigas. La mayor asintió y tras encogerse de hombros, Mikan ya la rodeaba con sus brazos.

–¡Hotaaa! –dijo con alegría.

En cuanto Mikan ya tuvo suficiente del _achucha-taru_ cogió el bolso que había soltado al usar el Baka-gun y cerró la puerta una vez dentro de la casa.

–¿Y Yuka-san?

–Mamá volverá el domingo; está con papá en Kyoto.

Con un asentimiento, se dirigió con las demás hacia su habitación. A diferencia de la suya, era el doble de grande, con unas paredes que tenían un leve tono anaranjado y unos cuantos muebles más.

–¿Qué os parece si todas dormimos en el suelo? Tengo un montón de mantas y colchas.

No tardaron mucho en cubrir el suelo hasta quedar una superficie mullida que evitase que alguna de ellas despertase con un dolor de espalda. Pese a ello, todas habían acordado usar un saco de dormir, así que simplemente los pusieron sobre las colchas.

–Esto ya está listo –comentó la pelirrosa.

–Oye... ¿a qué huele? –Hotaru olfateó el aire y notó el olor de las palomitas.

–Waaa –la castaña salió de la habitación corriendo–, me había olvidado las palomitas.

Las demás salieron tras ella hacia la cocina, donde la oji-avellana sacaba del microondas un cuenco.

–Buff –suspiró aliviada– he llegado a tiempo.

Colocó el plato encima de la mesa mientras calentaba algo en el microondas que había sacado de la nevera y cogía algo de la encimera.

Oyó unos «crunch-crunch» detrás de ella. Y se volvió hacia la mesa viendo con ojos inquisidores a sus amigas, la cantidad de las palomitas era ligeramente menor que antes.

–Hmm –pronunció achicando los ojos, lejos de parecer enfadada pues su sonrisa la delataba–, con que os habéis organizado para acabar con la vida de los _pops._

Así era como llamaba a las palomitas desde que había escuchado por primera vez el sonido de un grano de maíz explotar hasta que se convertía en una _hermosa_ palomita.

–Pues que sepáis que es mejor si le añadís _sal-tequilla,_ muajajaja –risa maléfica modo _on._

En otro pequeño plato había mantequilla y sal fundida y lo volcó encima del cuenco grande.

–¿Deberíamos decirle que se ha dejado la nevera abierta? –susurró Misaki a las otras.

–No –negó Sumire divertida–, ya sabes que disfruta de estos momentos.

 **· . · . · . · . · . · . · .**

Encendió la luz a la vez que los créditos de la película aparecían en la pantalla del ordenador.

–No lo entiendo... Cuando vas al cine, las palomitas se te terminan en un santiamén y te pasas el resto de la película con la boca seca.

–Para eso existen los refrescos Shouda.

–Pero es que eso significa gastar más dinero

–Entonces muérete de sed.

–Claro como yo no tengo un pase especial como tú...

–¿Un pase especial? –preguntaron Mikan y Misaki.

–Sí, Imai consiguió sobornar al dueño del cine para obtener un pase especial que le permite coger todas las palomitas y refrescos sin pagar.

–¿En serio? –la contemplaron con admiración.

–Gajes del oficio –los ojos de la morena brillaron.

Sumire abrió otro paquete de patatas y se metió un par en la boca.

–Bien... ¡noche de confesiones!

Se sentaron sobre los sacos de dormir formando un círculo con varios aperitivos en el centro.

–¿A quién le toca esta vez?

–Si mal no recuerdo... –se llevó un dedo al mentón–, es el turno de Hotaru.

–¡Empiezo yo! –levantó las manos la peli-verde.

Antes de empezar con las preguntas, la oji-violeta hundió la mano en una de las bolsas y se llevó la mano a la boca saboreando el contenido.

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre Nogi y tú?

¡Diablos! Tragar comida nunca se le hizo tan pesado.

–Oye Sumire, acordamos que no le preguntaríamos aún –le codeó la castaña.

ESPERA...

–Me da igual quiero saberlo de una vez.

¿Ellas lo sabían?

–¿Vosotras ya...?

No terminó su pregunta pero sus amigas entendieron lo que quería decir. Misaki le sonrió relajadamente.

–¿Qué clase de amigas seríamos si no estuviéramos al tanto de tus sentimientos? –le dijo–. Realmente no sabemos qué está ocurriendo entre vosotros pero desde luego no os sois indiferentes el uno del otro.

–No vamos a forzarte a que nos lo cuentes si no...

–¿Ah no?

Mikan volvió a darle un codazo a Sumire.

–No vamos a forzarte a que nos lo cuentes si no quieres –repitió.

Se removió un tanto perturbada y nerviosa, todo lo relativo a Ruka que la involucrase a ella prefería guardárselo para ella misma, pero por una vez en la vida, decidió que se sinceraría con sus amigas respecto a sus sentimientos.

Les contó todo desde el principio: su llegada a Gakuen Rivals, de cómo había empezado a afectarle, su encuentro en Osaka...

–¿¡No me jodas...?! –Sumire abrió mucho los ojos–, ¿habéis tenido una cita?

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y apretó las manos en un intento de tranquilizar al cosquilleo que se había instalado en su estómago. Ella también había llegado a creer por unos instantes que se trataba de una cita, no obstante, aquellos pensamientos nunca habían salido a la luz hasta ahora.

–Deja de interrumpirla –le riñeron.

Continuó contándoles sobre sus miedos y preocupaciones.

–Pero ya sabes que lo que pasó con tu padre no tiene que afectarte en esto.

–Sí lo sé... Pero me asusta mucho.

–Hotaru –le llamó Misaki–, ¿a ti te gusta Ruka?

Asintió ligeramente. Aún no se acostumbraba a que sus sentimientos fueran públicos.

–Entonces no tienes por qué tener miedo de lo que sientes. Nogi-kun no es el tipo de chico que se toma a la ligera cosas como esas. Estoy segura de que con un poco de paciencia, vuestra relación irá progresando.

–¿Y si él no siente lo mismo?

Esa pregunta cargaba su inseguridad más grande y se sintió como si fuera una niña que le pedía a sus padres si podían revisar en el armario o debajo de la cama, para comprobar que no había monstruos.

–Oh por favor –exclamó indignada–, se nota a leguas que tú también le gustas.

Le dedicó una mirada vacilante, no segura de sus palabras.

–Hotaaa, Sumire dice la verdad. A ti te trata diferente, ¿lo sabías?

La mayor, dándose cuenta de que aún dudaba, dijo:

–Es mejor que hables con Nogi-kun de esto. Estoy convencida de que terminarás por creértelo.

–Vale –respondió con un suspiro.

–¡Ostia...! ¡Qué son las ya las tres!

–¿Ya? –echó una mirada al reloj de la pared y sonrió–. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Venga chicas... A dormir.

–A sus órdenes sargento –contestaron Sumire y Mikan al unísono con la mano en la frente.

Recogieron las bolsas de comida, apagaron la luz y se acomodaron sobre las colchas, dentro de sus sacos de dormir.

–Oyasumi –se dijeron entre todas.

Minutos después, se empezaron a oír unos bostezos y una a una comenzaron a caer rendidas a los sueños.

–Hotaru... –susurró la castaña con los ojos cerrados.

La morena emitió un sonido sin despegar los labios haciéndole entender que le escuchaba.

–Buenas noches.

Volvió a emitir el mismo sonido con el que le decía que le había escuchado y deseaba buenas noches.

Hotaru se acomodó en su lugar y, antes de quedarse dormida, creyó visualizar un rostro de ojos azulados.

* * *

 **Holaaa! Lo sé, lo sé... Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que... ¿Recordáis cuando dije que como eran vacaciones tenía más tiempo para FanFiction? Pues LO RETIRO TOTALMENTE: me vuelvo mucho más vaga de lo normal y me convierto en un murciélago (dormir por de día y fiestuki por la noche [lo de la fiesta no va en serio]). Y bueno... Por la noche no me da por escribir... Pero por el momento estoy volviendo a ser persona jejejeje.**

 **He intentado hacer este capítulo un poco más largo. Ah... Comentadme (pooorfiiis) si os parece que hay muchos cortes de escena, no estoy segura si me he excedido con ellas.**

 **Aclaración: esa** _ **noche de confesiones**_ **se trata de que todas las personas del grupo tienen que preguntar a una persona y esta debe de responderlas. Quería cambiarlo un poco para hacerlo diferente del juego que ya conocemos.**

 **Kiran: Holiwiis Kira-taan! OMG O.o Flipé cuando me contaste que vas a dos colegios... Hija mía ¿cómo has sobrevivido a eso?! Te admiro, yo soy una persona super desorganizada y no duraría ni una semana.**

 **Por otro lado, tomaaa! (Te lanza el cap. y se va corriendo a esconderse) Siento el retraso! Estoy muy** _ **happy**_ **de que te haya gustado el cap. anterior y espero que disfrutes de este tanto como el anterior.**

 **Neko2101998: Senpaii (me acabo de dar cuenta ahora de que se escribe con /n/ en vez de** _ **"sempai"**_ **, LOL** _ **)**_ **Holiiiis! ¿Allá hace frío? Yo estoy asándome con el verano...**

 **Me pareció muy graciosa tu experiencia y me reí un montón cuando me comentaste sobre el futuro de Hotaru como agente XD. Gomen, sé que a nadie le gusta que le dejen con la intriga pero en este cap. voy a tener que dejar un poco de eso ^o^.**

 **PREGUNTA DEL CAP: ¿Con quién creéis que se ha topado Hotaru en el parque?**

 **A las personas que acierten tendrán el siguiente capítulo dedicado.**

 **Muakisses.**


	15. Emociones combinadas con las compras

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice desgraciadamente no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN (** **Por favor no duden en decirme si encuentran alguna** **falta de ortografía)**

 _ **...**_

 _ **ANTERIORMENTE**_

 _Hotaru se acomodó en su lugar y, antes de quedarse dormida, creyó visualizar un rostro de ojos azulados._

 **CAPÍTULO 15 DE GAKUEN RIVALS**

 **Dedicado a Kira-taan :] (acertaste, fue Oshio Tatsuya)**

Hotaru se movió en un intento de apartar aquel peso extra que le impedía continuar durmiendo.

–Mmm... Algodón de azúcar –escuchó a su amiga balbucear.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del día que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, y ya despierta; apartó el brazo de Mikan y se levantó buscando en su bolsa el aparato que le aseguraba que iba a conseguir mucho dinero en poco tiempo: su cámara.

Con el instrumento en sus manos, enfocó el rostro adormilado de la castaña y presionó el botón. Un foco de luz iluminó la estancia durante una fracción de segundo. Mierda, no se había dado cuenta de que el _flash_ estaba activado.

–¿Qué piensas hacer con esas fotos? –bostezó la voz.

Dio un respingo al notar la figura somnolienta de Sumire –parecía que acababa de despertarse–, había estado demasiado ensimismada en tomar la foto.

Misaki y Mikan también estaban comenzado a despertarse, por lo que sin tardar mucho, volvió a guardar la cámara.

–Dinero.

De reojo vio cómo soltaba un suspiro, como si ya se esperase la respuesta.

–Ohayoo... –dijo Mikan.

–Buenos días –la secundaron las demás.

–¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Misaki echó un vistazo al reloj y asintió. Recogieron un poco la habitación sin quitar la _cama_ del suelo antes de salir de ella.

–Me pregunto con cuántas fotos has llegado a hacer negocios... –comentó Sumire después de que Mikan y Misaki salieran.

–Si tú supieras... –respondió cruzando el umbral de la puerta seguida de la peli-verde.

Bajaron las escaleras con dirección a la cocina.

–¿Qué queréis comer?

–¡Crepes! –contestó Mikan.

–A mi también me apetecen crepes –dijo Misaki.

La oji-avellana comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de las alacenas y armarios para dejarlos sobre la mesa mientras la pelirrosa sacaba los platos y utensilios que iban a necesitar para la preparación de la comida.

Y tras una media hora, el desayuno estaba preparado: crepes con fresa y nata para Misaki y Mikan, gofres con sirope de chocolate; Sumire, y tostadas con huevo; Hotaru.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –cuestionó Mikan mientras le daba un sorbo al zumo de manzana.

La peli-verde consultó su móvil durante unos segundos y contestó:

–Parecen que ya han comenzado las rebajas del verano. ¿Y si vamos al centro comercial?

–Me parece bien, aunque ahora que lo dices, Tsubasa me comentó que también iría con los demás.

La oji-violeta, que estaba a punto de tomar la taza de café, se quedó con la mano en el aire. Tragó saliva y miró a Misaki.

–¿Quiénes son los demás? –pronunció con cuidado.

–Hotaru... –le dirigió una mirada preocupada–, creo que ya sabes de quienes hablamos.

–Supongo que sí...

Bien, esta era la oportunidad que había esperado para hablar con él. La verdad es que no se había esperado que lo fuera a ver tan rápido, esperaba que fuera el lunes, pero... ¡qué demonios! No podía esperar o se echaría atrás y todo el valor que tenía iría a desaparecer. Bebió del café intentando relajarse.

–Cierto, ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Sabéis que Tatsuya-kun ha vuelto? –mencionó Mikan.

–¿Quién es Tatsuya-kun? –preguntó Misaki.

–Es cierto, Misaki-senpai no lo conoce. Tatsuya-kun es un amigo de la infancia de nuestra vieja escuela que se fue a Corea, pero acaba de volver. Como nosotras te hemos conocido al empezar la Secundaria, no has llegado a conocerlo –le explicó–. Ne Hotaru, ¿tú lo sabías?

La aludida asintió.

–¿¡Lo sabías?! –le preguntó sorprendida la peliverde.

–Lo vi ayer.

Hotaru recordó su encuentro en el parque y la corta conversación que habían compartido. El diálogo entre ellos era algo de lo que sus amigas no necesitaban enterarse. No era que no quisiera contarles, sino que simplemente era algo innecesario.

 **. · . · . · . · .**

Hotaru y Mikan negaron con la cabeza en el momento en que vieron cómo Sumire entraba a una popular tienda de ropa interior con la intención de llevarlas a ellas también.

–Vamos chicas no tenéis que comprar nada, al menos acompañadme.

Mikan se mordió el labio y miró hacia los lados.

–¿Dónde está Misaki-senpai?

–Reuniéndose con ellos –dijo con las manos en la cadera–, vendrán aquí dentro de diez minutos. Así que démonos prisa y entremos.

Hotaru cansada por la insistencia de su amiga, soltó un largo suspiro.

–Cinco minutos y no más. Voy a estar contando.

Los ojos de Sumire se iluminaron y asintió con fuerza. Se introdujo dentro del lugar seguida de Mikan y Hotaru.

–Hotaru... Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto –susurró.

–Lo sé, yo también.

Se quedó en una esquina de la tienda, parada sin intenciones de curiosear o comprar algo. El conjunto tan provocativo que había visto en el escaparate la había horrorizado y se negaba a llenar su mente de imágenes de ropa tan reveladora, la cual según ella, no debería existir. Y al parecer, su amiga también pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando la cuenta atrás de su móvil –que había iniciado antes de entrar– acabó con unos pitidos, Mikan pareció querer dar saltos de alivio.

Tiró del cuello del top de Sumire para salir, pues esta se resistía a hacerlo. Sin embargo cuando dio unos escasos pasos fuera de la tienda se quedó paralizada y percibió como Mikan la secundaba. La peli-verde notando que se habían parado de repente, se soltó del agarre y se volteó hacia adelante. Frente a ellas estaban Misaki y Tsubasa, y aquello solo podía significar que cerca también estaban los demás. Y efectivamente, detrás de la pareja los seguían Natsume, Ruka y Koko. Mirándolas con una extraña mirada. Vale... Eso debía ser porque acababan de verlas salir de una tiendo de lencería.

Evitando encontrarse con unos ojos zafiros, paseó la vista por los dos chicos a sus lados: Yome y Hyuuga parecían tener una... ¿sonrisa traviesa?, –la del pelinegro era más imperceptible–. De alguna manera esa sonrisa era de todo menos inocente, y no quiso saber lo que estaría rondando por sus mentes. Volteó la cabeza hacia su amiga y se preguntó si su propio rostro estaría tan rojo como el suyo, mas eso era imposible. Mikan era la reina de los sonrojos.

Reparó en la ligera sacudida del cuerpo de Sumire y cómo se esforzaba en no reírse, mordiéndose los labios. Entrecerró los ojos con enfado y le dio un fuerte codazo.

–¡Ay!

–Tú sabías que iban a venir –masculló.

–Es que necesitaba relajar un poco el ambiente –dijo explotando en carcajadas.

–Creo que mi baka-gun no está de acuerdo.

Sacó de su mochila uno de sus aparatos; aquel que tenía el mismo mecanismo que una pistola de balines: totalmente inofensivo, pero Shouda no sabía eso; para ella todos sus inventos causaban grandes dolores de cabeza. De cabeza, por el impacto que producía.

Levantó la mano apuntándola con el arma. Observó como había dejado de reírse abruptamente y tragaba saliva.

–Vamos Hotaru... Era solo una broma.

–Una broma muy dolorosa –alargó las palabras y sonrió internamente cuando la vio removerse inquieta.

La mano de Mikan se posó sobre su hombro.

–Hazlo –formuló convencida.

–Mikan... ¿tú también?

–Esto es algo necesario Sumire.

Estaba claro que Mikan sabía que no era dañino. Probablemente su historial con los baka-gun hacía que pudiera reconocerlos de inmediato. Hizo caso a la oji-avellana y apretó el gatillo.

Sumire cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de un cañón antes de que se escuchara un ruido sordo. Se quedó unos segundos en shock tras ver que aún seguía de pie –y no derribada–.

–Tenías que ver tu cara –rió Mikan.

Guardó el aparato y sonrió levemente al notar el desconcierto de la mirada de la peli-verde.

–Agradece que aún estás viva.

Abrió la boca varias veces incapaz de formular palabra alguna. Mikan se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por su hombros divertida.

–Te lo mereces –dijo sacando su lengua.

Sumire pareció reaccionar porque se movió un poco molesta.

–Eso no ha tenido gracia, creí que iba a morir.

–Y hacías bien en creerlo –comentó la pelinegra.

–Es una pequeña venganza –sonrió Mikan.

–Chicas –saludó Misaki.

–Ahora sé que debo de andarme con cuidado con mis bromas –habló Tsubasa, risueño.

–Es mejor si se las reservas a esta baka –señaló detrás.

–Moooo Hotaruuuu

Tsubasa saludó a Sumire y revolvió los cabellos de la castaña

–¿Adonde vamos a ir?

Pronto comenzaron a oírse entre ellos varias sugerencias: cafeterías, librerías, joyerías, cosméticas, tiendas de ropa, videojuegos...

–Vaya son muchos lugares –comentó el peliazul rascándose el mentón.

–No hay manera de que vayamos a todos, no nos daría tiempo.

–He estado pensando y –mencionó Misaki–, ¿qué os parece si hacemos parejas de dos para que cada uno vaya comprando sus cosas sin perder demasiado tiempo?

–A mi me parece perfecto –Tsubasa tomó su mano.

La mayoría de los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta. Así que momentos después, la pareja más mayor comenzó su propio recorrido por separado. Dejando a los más jóvenes con un buen ambiente cargado de tensión.

Sumire miró con una ceja alzada a los chicos y a sus amigas. ¿Por qué no habían decido las parejas aún? Y cuando se fijó en la mirada dudosa de Mikan, lo entendió. Estaba claro que su castaña amiga quería pasar el tiempo con Hyuuga pero estaba demasiado preocupada como para dejar sola a Hotaru con Nogi. Soltó un pesado suspiro, acababa de tomar una decisión y estaba segura de que lo iba a lamentar mucho. Dio media vuelta en dirección contraria a la que se habían marchado Misaki y Tsubasa.

–Andando Yome –gruñó comenzando a andar.

–Sabía que me elegirías Shouda –dijo siguiéndola.

Masculló un par de maldiciones por lo bajo. Estaba más que claro que lo iba a lamentar, pero la situación de su amiga merecía un sacrificio. Esos dos necesitaban hablarlo de una vez por todas y acabar con los momentos de tensión. Aún si Mikan elegía a Hotaru, Hyuuga sabría arreglárselas.

–Y... ¿vas a decirme qué has comprado en la tienda de lencería?

Gimió interiormente. Rogó a Kami-sama para que le enviara una gran fuerza de voluntad para soportar una tortura como esa.

 **. · . · . · . · .**

Hotaru rehuía de un rostro que tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Sintió un revoltijo desagradable en su estómago y respiró profundamente, no desaparecía.

–Entones yo me iré con Hotaru –balbuceó la castaña tomando su brazo.

–¿Qué? –pronunció el pelinegro molesto–, oh no... Tú te vas conmigo.

Natsume tiró de su brazo acercándola para después colocar su mano en su espalda y movió el otro brazo por la parte de debajo de sus rodillas. En un impulso, Mikan estaba sobre sus hombros.

–¡Ah! –exclamó con la voz ahogada.

–Ja-na –se despidió.

No tardaron en ver la figura del oji-rubí abandonar la zona en la que se encontraban con el cuerpo de su novia pataleando.

Miró de reojo al único chico que quedaba y notó que no había despejado los ojos de ella. Aquello había vuelto a revolver su estómago con más intensidad.

–¿Quieres... –carraspeó–, quieres ir a tomar algo?

Asintió sin ser capaz de decir nada. Ruka debía de estar tan nervioso como ella.

 **. · . · . · . · .**

–¡Natsume, bájame! –sacudió sus piernas.

–Estate quieta Mikan.

Detuvo sus movimientos y dejó de patalear. Su voz, aunque no sonaba molesta, tenía un matiz peligroso. Y algo le decía que si lo desobedecía, las consecuencias iban a ser graves.

–En serio Natsume, estamos llamando mucho la atención –se quejó, dándose cuenta de las miradas de la gente al verlos.

–Pues que miren, me da igual.

–De todos modos... ¿Adónde vamos?

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, pataleó para que le hiciera caso. Aquella situación la estaba exasperando, especialmente si se encontraba bocabajo.

–¡Bájame!

De golpe, dejó de ver las cosas al revés y de sentir la sangre acumulándose en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo en que sentía su espalda estamparse contra una pared.

–He dicho que te estuvieras quieta.

Acto seguido, fueron sus labios los que se estamparon contra los suyos. Moviéndose en un ritmo del que parecía no ser capaz de seguir. Salió de su estupor y llevó sus manos a su nuca, internando sus dedos en sus cabellos azabaches. Sus piernas temblaron y se apoyó en los brazos de Natsume, que la rodeaban por la cadera.

–Espera... –murmuró cuando llegó a separarse de sus labios por unos segundos.

–Luego –contestó–, ahora déjame seguir.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse de nuevo, y esta vez convencida, lo besó con más ganas... Elevó los pies poniéndose de puntillas para estar más cerca de él, intentando profundizar el beso. Reforzó el agarre de su nuca y movió sus labios queriendo seguir la misma sincronía.

Poco a poco, el beso fue ralentizándose hasta terminar con un mordisco de su labio inferior. Se separaron quedando a unos centímetros de distancia, con sus narices rozándose. Mikan tomó aire agitadamente, seguía abrumada por la cercanía de Natsume y aún no se había recuperado del repentino beso. Ciertamente, las consecuencias no habían sido lo que se decían graves, sino más bien arrebatadoras. Con el único riesgo de hacer que sus piernas temblaran e hicieran que no pudiera mantenerse en pie adecuadamente.

–¿Por qué has...? –inspiró aire sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir.

–Llevó toda la semana sin poder verte –farfulló– y cuando por fin puedo hacerlo, decides irte con Imai.

–Pero Hotaru es mi mejor amiga...

–Y tú mi NOVIA, joder –golpeó la pared con su mano echa un puño.

Mikan jadeó sobresaltada. Se mordió el labio percibiendo sus mejillas más calientes de lo normal. A pesar de que Natsume estaba molesto, sus últimas palabras habían hecho que algo se moviera en su interior, conmoviéndola. ¿Natsume estaba celoso? Tal vez no fuera una buena ocasión de pensarlo, pero aquello había sido adorable. Se contuvo de soltar un «awww».

En cambio, se obligó a tomar aire por la nariz; no quería hiperventilar. Aún estando muy exaltada, movió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Natsume y su otra mano tomó la del pelinegro, entrelazando sus dedos.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–, tienes razón. Apenas he pasado tiempo contigo.

La expresión de Natsume pareció relajarse.

–Es solo que no quería dejar a Hotaru sola con Ruka-kun.

Bajó la mano de su mejilla y miró hacia abajo. El oji-rubí se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos.

–Hay asuntos que ellos mismos tienen que hablar a solas.

Relajó los hombros y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Inspiró la fragancia del cuello de su novio.

–Lo sé, pero es que me asusta lo que pueda pasar.

El abrazo de Natsume la confortó; hizo que se sintiera más tranquila.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien entre Ruka y Hotaru.

 **. · . · . · . · .**

El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos más y no pudo evitar removerse intranquila. Hacía más de diez minutos que habían decidido entrar en una cafetería del centro comercial y sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas para evitar miradas indiscretas. Diez minutos en los ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna. Diez minutos en los que el torbellino de su interior no parecía querer desaparecer.

Acercó a sus labios el vaso con zumo de naranja que había pedido y tomó un pequeño sorbo; saliendo por un instante de aquella incómoda situación, de la que no tardó en volver en cuanto dejó el vaso en la mesa.

–Hotaru –la llamó, obligándose a alzar los ojos–, yo quería disculparme contigo...

– ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

–Por aquella día, cuando estábamos en Osaka.

Su mente volvió a proyectar el momento de su confesión y con ello, que el rojo se adueñara de sus mejillas. De alguna manera, los ojos de Ruka parecían traspasarla, causando un mayor efecto en su rostro.

–Estaba tan sorprendido por tus palabras que no pude reaccionar a tiempo –explicó–. Perdón.

–No... No te disculpes. No has hecho nada malo.

Bajó la vista hacia su regazo, le costaba mucho sostener la mirada del oji-zafiro.

–Hotaru...

–¿Hm?

–A mi... –se detuvo– también me gustas.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal por una décima de segundo. Apretó fuertemente los labios conteniendo la sonrisa que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por escapar mientras el torbellino interior hacia una masacre con ella. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Ruka se le adelantó:

–Pero creo que tu «me gustas» es distinto del mío.

Y entonces, el torbellino cesó. Dejó de hacer presión con los labios y se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa ya no tenía ganas alguna de hacer su aparición. El revoltijo de su estómago había dejado de ponerla nerviosa para dejarle una amarga sensación. Se sorprendió del cambio tan brusco que habían experimentado sus emociones. Hacia un segundo estaba segura de que estaba tan contenta que podría dejar que Mikan la abrazara por una semana y no usar nada contra ella, pero ahora lo que quería era salir del centro comercial y volver a casa.

Se terminó el zumo de naranja con prisa, tomó su mochila y se levantó de la silla.

Todo estaba dicho, no tenía ningún sentido que permaneciera ni un segundo más ahí.

El oji-zafiro pareció desconcertado con su acción porque él también se levantó.

–Adiós –se despidió ella.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida de la cafetería y salió del establecimiento con Ruka siguiéndole los talones. Caminó dando largas pisadas sin detenerse llegando a una fuente rodeada de flores situada en el medio de la planta. Si seguía andando encontraría unas escaleras torciendo hacia la izquierda y solo tendría que caminar unos minutos para salir del edificio.

–¡Hotaru, espera!

Clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos y frenó la marcha de sus pies. Tan solo habían dejado a la fuente unos metros atrás. Ruka avanzó hacia ella y se posicionó enfrente suyo, evitando que diera un paso más. Clavó los ojos en él sin inmutarse. Ruka parecía desconcertado y nervioso.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

–¿Por qué te has marchado tan de repente?

–No había razón alguna para que me quedara más tiempo.

–Ni siquiera has dejado que terminase de hablar –protestó.

–¿Terminar de hablar? –cuestionó incrédula–. Está más que claro que no necesitas decir más.

–Claro que sí... Porque aún no me has escuchado –refutó molesto.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho, nuestros sentimientos no coinciden. Se acabó. Fin del asunto.

En realidad no quería que su voz sonara furiosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Lo que él le había dicho en la cafetería había sido suficiente para que comprendiera lo que quería decir. Ella estaba colada por él y Ruka solo sentía hacia ella el agradable sentimiento de la amistad. Un _gustar_ muy diferente del de ella y que no le era suficiente. ¿Qué necesidad había para alargarlo más?

–Eso ya lo sé –susurró con voz desanimada.

–Pues entonces ya está –dijo, sintiendo que su rostro volvía a tomar su habitual estoicismo.

Esquivó su figura y reanudó su marcha hacia la salida del centro comercial. El humor que todavía conservaba estaba por los suelos y el dolor en el pecho hacía más difícil todo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras tuvo la misma sensación familiar que en Osaka. Estaba huyendo, escapando. Pero esta vez no tuvo que correr y tampoco había nadie que la siguiera.

 **. · . · . · . · .**

Soltó la mano de Natsume para coger el móvil. Tenía un mensaje.

 _HOTARU: Me voy. Necesito recoger mis cosas, subiré por la ventana de tu casa._

Mikan se preocupó tras leerlo. ¿Por qué estaba volviendo a casa si ni siquiera había pasado una hora? Se inquietó por su amiga, preguntándose cómo estaría.

 _HOTARU: Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte y ni se te ocurra venir. No te perdonaré si dejas a Hyuuga para regresar..._

¿Cómo podía leer su mente aún sin estar presente? Movió sus pulgares tecleando una respuesta mezclada con un par de preguntas.

 _HOTARU: No hace falta que contestes, el móvil se está quedando sin batería._

A pesar de lo que le dijo, envió los mensajes y no obtuvo ninguna contestación. Probó con unos cuantos más y el resultado fue el mismo. Suspiró con los hombros caídos. Si lo ponía de esa manera, claro que iba a preocuparse. Algo había salido mal entre ellos y no podía preguntarle a su mejor amiga o al oji-zafiro porque seguro que los dos no querrían hablar del asunto.

 _MIKAN: Hotaru se ha ido a casa, creo que su situación con Ruka ha ido a peor. Estoy muy preocupada._

Envió el mensaje a Sumire y Misaki. Y segundos después, recibió sus contestaciones.

 _SUMIRE: ¿¡QUÉEEE!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿Qué ha pasado? Pensaba que todo se solucionaría entre los dos. Voy a preguntarle._

 _MIKAN: Ya he probado y no me ha respondido. Me dijo que su móvil se estaba quedando sin batería._

 _MISAKI: Será mejor que no le preguntemos por hoy, eso haría que se agobiase. Vamos a dejarle espacio._

 _MIKAN: Haii T_T_

 _SUMIRE: Está bien._

 _Será mejor que cancelemos lo que queda de pijamada, no tiene sentido si falta una de nosotras._

 _MISAKI: Sí, tienes razón._

 _SUMIRE: Mikan pasare por mis cosas mañana si no te importa._

 _MISAKI: Yo igual._

 _MIKAN: Como vosotras queráis. Si queréis os lo puedo llevar a vuestras casas._

 _MISAKI: No, no hace falta. Ya iremos nosotras._

 _MIKAN: Valep_

Mikan bloqueó el móvil mordiéndose el labio. Natsume la miró interrogante por su actitud y ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Parece que algo va mal con Ruka-kun y Hotaru.

–Eso suponía–mencionó levantando su móvil–. Ruka me acaba de enviar un mensaje.

La castaña mordisqueó su mejilla interior. La situación le dejaba con muchas dudas y no podía parar de cuestionarse lo que había ocurrido.

–¿Quieres volver a casa?

La pregunta de su novio la desconcertó un poco.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso?

–Estas muy preocupada por Imai.

Sonrió. Natsume, quien anteriormente le había reprochado por el poco tiempo compartido, no le importaba que volviera a casa, lo que significaba acortar el tiempo entre ellos. Y sí, aunque lo que él decía era cierto, si volvía a casa se angustiaría más y, dado que iba a seguir el consejo de Misaki y dejarle un espacio a su mejor amiga, no podía hacer nada.

–Aún no. Quiero estar contigo un poco más.

–Bien –dijo volviendo a coger su mano después de que guardara el móvil.

Alzó la mirada tímidamente notando sus mejillas un tanto calientes. En momentos como esos volvía a recordar al Natsume de su infancia. Seguía siendo tan amable como siempre.

 **. · . · . · . · .**

Las horas transcurrieron con rapidez y pronto, todos volvieron al lugar del encuentro.

–¿Dónde están Imai y Ruka?

–Se han ido antes que nosotros –respondió Sumire–. Hey Yome, cuidado con las bolsas, vas a hacer que se arrugue la ropa.

–¿Y por qué tengo que cargar yo con todas ellas? –chasqueó la lengua.

–Tú fuiste quien insistió en seguir yendo a comprar conmigo a pesar de que te dije que quería ir por libre –respondió mirando sus uñas distraídamente–. El tiempo conmigo es demasiado valioso como para que permanezcas ahí sin darme nada a cambio.

Sonrió con disimulo al contemplar la imagen de Koko cubierto de bolsas y cajas. Había valido la pena gastarse un dinero extra por ello, pues Sumire pidió a todas las dependientas de las tiendas en las que compraba, que cada ropa la metieran en una bolsa. Prenda por prenda. Sin embargo, él se daría cuenta muy fácilmente por el escaso peso, así que solicitó que usaran las bolsas con fondo de cartón pesado para disimular. Por lo que el resultado final era un odioso chico con veintiocho bolsas y tres cajas. El hecho de que en una de las bolsas solo hubiera un calcetín la divertía más.

Minutos más tarde llegaron Misaki con Tsubasa y Mikan con Natsume para juntarse con ellos.

–Esto... Natsume y yo nos vamos a ir ya –se despidió Mikan.

–Oh...

–Ja-ne! –se despidió la castaña.

–Adiós –respondieron los demás.

Antes de que los perdieran de vista, Sumire gritó el nombre de la oji-avellana para decirle:

–¡Yo sé que en realidad buscáis tiempo para tener contacto...!

Dejó la oración sin concluir –riéndose– sabiendo que ella lo entendería. Y parecía que ella lo captó porque su rostro se sonrojo furiosamente y de sus orejas salía vapor. En definitiva, una auténtica locomotora.

–Supongo que ya es hora de que todos nos vayamos a casa también –concluyó Misaki.

–Tienes razón.

Caminaron hacia la salida del centro comercial y se detuvieron una vez llegados ahí.

–Nos vemos –se despidió la pareja mayor.

–Bye bye!

Después de verlos marchar, Sumire pensó en la manera de coger las bolsas por ella misma. Lo cierto es que se lo había pasado en grande viendo a Yome cargando con todo, pero ahora se había convertido en un problema puesto que tenía que volver a casa con ellas.

–¿Debería acompañarte hasta casa Shouda?

Ahí estaba él. Había dejado todo en el suelo, a su derecha. Y había cruzado los brazos con un pose de superioridad.

Simplemente insoportable.

–Piérdete.

Eliminó la posibilidad de llamar a un taxi, la distancia tampoco era mucha y no quería tener que gastarse más dinero en algo innecesario. No tendría ningún problema si tuviera que ir a pie, pero el caso es que sí que lo tenía. Las bolsas pesaban más de lo normal y serían toda una carga para ella. Podía quitarles el fondo de cartón pesado a dos de las bolsas y mover todas la ropa dentro de ellas porque cabrían. No obstante, si lo hacía frente a Koko, él lo descubriría y perdería toda la gracia del asunto.

Decidió recurrir a Ryo, solo esperaba que no estuviera ocupado y la recogiera en coche. Buscó su contacto en su teléfono y pulsó el botón verde de llamada. Tras tres tonos, contestó.

– _¿Cómo estás hermanita?_

–Hola Ryo, ¿estás ocupado? –fue directa.

– _No realmente, estoy con unos amigos en el restaurante que hay en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Por qué?_

–¿Puedes venir a recogerme al centro comercial?

– _¿Has vuelto a comprar mucho?_

–No exactamente, pero ¿puedes o no?

– _Sí, estaré ahí en cinco minutos._

–Que sean tres.

– _Esa exigencia va a acabar conmigo –_ gruñó.

–Tranquilo, sobrevivirás.

Colgó la llamada y volteó la cabeza.

–Puedes irte ya, tu presencia no es necesaria.

El chico puso una mano en su pecho y alzó la cabeza dramáticamente.

–Eso es muy cruel de tu parte Shouda.

–Es la realidad, resígnate.

Se giró hacia delante y se quedó paralizada. Acababa de ver un rostro que conocía muy bien. Un rostro que preferiría no haber visto. Tragó saliva y sus manos temblaron. Dio un paso hacia atrás lentamente esperando que aquella persona no reparara en ella y la reconociera.

–Las mentiras te duran muy poco Shouda. Si querías estar más cerca de mí, bastaba con decirlo –se burló Yome.

Lo ignoró y se enfocó en la persona que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Retrocedió con lentitud hasta quedarse al lado de Koko. De momento, aquella persona no se había dado cuenta. Entonces, a cámara lenta notó cómo giraba su cabeza en su dirección. Tembló y se escondió detrás del peli-beige.

–Esto es nuevo. No sabía que quisieras tanto estar cerca de mi.

Golpeó su espalda con irritación.

–Por una vez en tu vida, no hables –susurró.

–¿Por qué voy a...?

–Por favor Koko –pidió con voz ahogada.

El peli-beige hizo caso de su pedido y Sumire suspiró aliviada y un poco nerviosa. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Se sentía un poco rara después de hacerlo. Parpadeó quitando esos pensamientos, no era el momento para estar pensando en cosas como esas, y asomó la cabeza –aún estando detrás de él–. Ya no estaba.

Soltó el aire que había contenido, ya tranquila. Y volvió a su posición.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, un coche se posicionó a su lado. De él bajó su hermano con unas gafas de sol en su rostro.

–Y bien... ¿dónde meto las bolsas?

–En los asientos de atrás está bien –le contestó.

Ayudó a su hermano a meter todo dentro del coche bajo la atenta mirada de Koko. Abrió la puerta que daba a los asientos traseros y cuando estaba a punto de meterse dentro, una mano la detuvo.

–¿Quién es él?

–Nadie que conozcas. Ahora suéltame, tengo prisa.

–Hace un minuto te he escuchado y no he hablado cuando te estabas escondiendo detrás de mí. Creo que por lo menos me merezco una explicación.

–Solo estaba escondiéndome de alguien.

–¿Y él? –señaló con su cabeza a Ryo.

–Él es mi hermano –aclaró.

Se deshizo de su agarre y entró dentro del coche, el cual no tardó mucho en moverse.

–¿Quién era ese? –le preguntó Ryo.

Por el espejo retrovisor se reflejaron los ojos de su hermano.

–Nadie.

–¿Seguro? Creo recordar que hace tiempo os vi en el barrio por la ventana.

Su mente rememoró el desagradable día en el que se lo encontró con ese par de viejas coqueteando a plena calle.

–Pura coincidencia.

–Ah...

Tomó dos de las bolsas y les quitó el fondo. Metió toda la ropa dentro de ellas y las dejó a un lado junto a las tres cajas.

–Espera, para un momento.

Su hermanó paró el coche mientras ella abría la puerta y cogía las bolsas y los fondos de cartón restantes. Se dirigió a la papelera de un parque que había avistado desde la ventanilla del coche y cuando llegó a ella, soltó las manos y dejó caer todo dentro de ella.

Dio media vuelta y entró al coche de nuevo.

–¿Por qué has tirado todo eso?

–No había nada dentro –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Has vuelto a usar el truco del fondo de cartón?

–¡Que bien me conoces! –sonrió.

Su hermano condujo por unos cuantos minutos más y llegaron a casa. Ryo aparcó el coche en el garaje de su casa y cerró la puerta de este. Se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche con sus compras mientras su hermano le quitaba las tres cajas y cargaba con una de las bolsas, dejando que ella cargara con una sola. Abrió la puerta interior que había en el garaje y entraron en casa. Maniobró con sus manos para dejar las llaves en la cocina y subió las escaleras con Sumire detrás. Dejó en su habitación sus cosas y salió de ella

–Nee, Ryo –le llamó antes de cerrar su puerta..

–¿Hn? –se giró a mitad del pasillo.

–Siento haber interrumpido tu tiempo con tus amigos.

Su hermano volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo frente a ella.

–Lo que sea por la fiera –le revolvió los cabellos–. Ahora si no te das prisa te perderás el episodio de Amnesia.

–Tienes razón.

Salió de su habitación a toda prisa y bajó las escaleras gritando un «gracias» mientras su hermano negaba con la cabeza riéndose.

* * *

 **Gomene! En serio siento mucho tardar tanto pero es que estoy teniendo bloqueos en los que me estoy preguntando si los capítulos son lo suficientemente buenos como para publicarlos. He hecho el capítulo un poco más largo para intentar compensar la falta de actualizaciones. Espero que os guste!**

 **Kiran: Hiiolass, acertaste Kira-tiii! Jajajaja**

 **OMG! Yo también soy descendiente china (saltos de alegría), lo que pasa es que soy una nula en eso (ni siquiera me las arreglo con el pinyin n_ñ) Estoy tan feliz de conocer a una en FanFiction. Y sí, yo soy un verdadero desastre en eso de la organización. No sé cómo lo hace my sis... En definitiva, graciassss por el review y por los ánimos!**

 **Neko2101998: Nope Senpai (mi vida se detuvo un segundo cuando descubrí que se escribía así jijiji), era Tatsuyii. Siento mucho el retraso y por dejarte tanto tiempo con la intriga. Me gustaría estar ahí contigo, NO SOPORTO EL CALOR!**

 **Sobre tu pregunta, no lo sé, pero si encuentras uno avísame para que les envíe mi currículum jajajaja. Y sí, coincido contigo en lo de Hotaru, éxito garantizado en ello.**

 **Muakisses, ¡recordar que os quiero mucho! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Capítulo 16: Esto va a terminar

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice desgraciadamente no me pertenece, propiedad de la crack Higuchi Tachibana (pero puedo permitirme a Natsume en mi mente ^_^). Pero la historia SÍ que es mía.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN (** **Por favor no duden en decirme si encuentran alguna** **falta de ortografía)**

 _ **...**_

 _ **ANTERIORMENTE**_

– _Siento haber interrumpido tu tiempo con tus amigos._

 _Su hermano volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo frente a ella._

– _Lo que sea por la fiera –le revolvió los cabellos–. Ahora si no te das prisa te perderás el episodio de Amnesia._

– _Tienes razón._

 _Salió de su habitación a toda prisa y bajó las escaleras gritando un «gracias» mientras su hermano negaba con la cabeza riéndose._

 **CAPÍTULO 16 DE GAKUEN RIVALS**

–Neee Hotaru, quiero ir a comer tartaaa ¿podemos ir a una pastelería? –pidió con un puchero.

Mikan y Hotaru traspasaron la puerta de S. GA y caminaron en dirección a la verja.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

–¡Ahhh! –la exclamación de Sumire sorprendió a todas–. ¿Ese de ahí no es...?

Antes de que pudieran responder, la peliverde echó a correr hacia la figura con la mochila agitándose por su enérgica carrera. Mikan entrecerró los ojos y divisó la silueta de un chico alto de pelo castaño, que se le hacía muy familiar.

–¿Oshio? –fue Hotaru quien terminó nombrándolo.

Cuando Sumire ya estaba a punto de alcanzar a Tatsuya, todas se imaginaron el conmovedor abrazo de su reencuentro; es por eso que se quedaron atónitas cuando en vez de lo que esperaban, lo tomó por las solapas de su camiseta en un brusco movimiento.

–¡Desgraciado! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a no avisarme que ya habías llegado?!

Tatsuya parpadeó ligeramente desconcertado, él tampoco se esperaba tal reacción. No obstante, esbozó una sonrisa y alzó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la joven, acariciándola.

–Perdón... yo también te he echado de menos.

Las manos de Sumire dejaron de apretar su camisa y cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada, pero su ceño fruncido no abandonó su expresión.

Mikan y las demás se dirigieron hacia su viejo amigo y Sumire. Esta última al verlas llegar se apartó un poco de Tatsuya y su ceño fruncido desapareció. En cuanto estuvieron frente a ellos, Hotaru se limitó a mover la cabeza en forma de saludo.

–¡Ossu Tatsuya-kun!

–Hola chicas –las saludó sonriente.

Sus ojos viajaron por los rostros conocidos y recayeron sobre la pelirrosa, a quien aún no conocía. La castaña percibió este gesto y se llevó la mano a la frente como si hubiera pasado algo importante por alto.

–¡Ay que se me olvidaba...! Tatsuya-kun, aún no te hemos presentado a nuestra Kaichou, esta es Misaki Harada.

La aludida dio un paso al frente y le sonrió con amabilidad. Acción que también le devolvió el castaño.

–¿Vives por aquí? –le preguntó Misaki.

–Bueno, acabo de instalarme en el centro junto a mi familia –respondió–. Esto de las mudanzas es bastante laborioso.

–Yo también lo creo. Sobre todo a la hora de desembalar –resopló con una expresión cansada.

–No veas cuanto... –afirmó y continuó riendo–, apenas puedo distinguir lo que es el suelo del papel de burbujas.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar y alejarse de con Tatsuya junto a ellas. Después de cruzar una calle, Mikan le preguntó:

–Tatsuya-kun, ¿tú sabías que asistíamos a School GirlsAlice?

El castaño sacudió la cabeza negando.

–Entonces... ¿cómo es que estabas esperando?

–¿Esperando? –volvió a mover la cabeza–. Ha sido pura coincidencia. Yo solo pasaba por aquí hasta que os había visto desde la distancia. Y decidí esperaros en la entrada para saludar.

–¿En serio?

–Mmm... –afirmó.

–Ya veo.

Pasaron frente a un puesto de helados que había cerca de un parque. Por lo que los colores tan llamativos del establecimiento y la sensación de algo frío y dulce le recordaron a Mikan el hambre que llevaba arrastrando desde que habían cruzado la puerta de . Sin pensárselo dos veces detuvo al grupo.

–Quiero helado…–agudizó la vista y señaló.

Siguieron la dirección de su dedo y sin poder evitarlo, se imaginaron lo refrescante que sería tomar un helado en un día caluroso.

–¿Por qué no? –se encogió de hombros el castaño–. Celebremos este encuentro, invito yo.

La mayoría de las chicas se mostraron muy agradecidas por aquel gesto. Aunque la oji-violeta le brillaron los ojos con malicia. Mientras que las chicas se dirigían al puesto y escoger su helado, Hotaru retuvo a Tatsuya.

–Espero que sea verdad eso de que tú invitas.

–¿Por qué... dices eso?

–¿Acaso lo olvidaste? –lo miró con confusión–. A Mikan le ENCANTAN los helados.

Tatsuya tragó saliva con dificultad. Muy lentamente giró el cuello en dirección a su amiga castaña y la vio moviendo el dedo con gran rapidez sobre la pancarta a la vez que sus labios nombraban los sabores que ella exigía en el cucurucho del helado. El vendedor se mostraba un poco apurado puesto que no era lo suficientemente rápido como para trabajar a la velocidad que solicitaba la oji-avellana.

–Reza por no declararte en bancarrota –la palmeó el hombro y se unió a las demás.

 **. · . · . · . · .**

–Todavía no puedo creer que todo eso haya terminado ahí –comentó señalándole el estómago–. A este paso terminarás –extendió sus brazos a la altura de sus caderas e hizo como que se ensanchaban.

–Hey! No voy a volverme gorda –se quejó Mikan.

–Pues no sé yo, pero a este paso... –Sumire la miró de arriba para abajo–, será una cuestión de tiempo.

–Vosotros dos... –golpeó sus brazos con su mano hecha un puño–, dejad de decir cosas groseras –terminó de decir con las mejillas infladas por el enfado.

–Vale vale... Ya paramos –rio Tatsuya.

Después de varios minutos caminando en un tranquilo silencio, terminaron cerca de la casa de Sumire.

–Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

–Adiós –corearon los demás.

Sumiré traspasó la puerta y entró en su casa, a la vez que los ellos retomaban el camino. Así hasta solo quedar Hotaru y Tatsuya.

–Tampoco hace falta que me acompañes Oshio –le dijo con la vista al frente.

–No pasa nada, no es que tenga algo que hacer luego –respondió encogiéndose de brazos.

Hotaru se acomodó su mochila y observó cómo su amigo se llevaba la mano al cuello; gesto que hacía siempre que cuando quería decir algo complicado pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

–Solo dilo.

–Mmmm… no, no es nada.

La morena giró su cabeza hacia él y alzó una de sus cejas con extrañeza. ¿Qué era lo que le costaba tanto decir? Volvió la vista al frente sin inmutarse.

 **. · . · . · . · .**

Se despidió con la mano y en cuanto la puerta del portal se cerró, dejó de vislumbrar la figura de Hotaru a través del cristal al entrar en el ascensor.

El castaño dio media vuelta para cruzar las calles a paso lento. Justo antes que perdiera de vista al edificio, se detuvo en la acera. Volvió la vista hacia el bloque y permaneció así durante un rato. Se llevó la mano al cuello por segunda vez en el día tras soltar un largo suspiro y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, reanudando su marcha con los hombros relajados en dirección al centro de la ciudad, a su casa.

 **. · . · . · . · .**

Cerró la puerta de casa con tranquilidad y se puso unas pantuflas en cuanto se quitó los zapatos. Arrastró los pies al caminar y fue directa a su habitación. Dejó la mochila en la silla del escritorio. Por el rabillo del ojo, divisó el libro de Miyuki-san en una esquina de la mesa. Inconscientemente, pasó los dedos sobre la cubierta. En su mente se recreó la salida a Osaka que habían tenido: la tardía e inesperada aparición de Ruka, la pastelería francesa, cuando casi se perdía y Ruka la cogió de la mano para evitarlo, cómo la había defendido a ella y a sus amigas y sobre todo, su confesión.

Parpadeó confundida. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que aquellas palabras se deslizaran sin ningún descuido? Hasta aquel entonces, todo aquello que decía pasaba por el filtro de su mente antes de dejarlas salir. Especialmente, si implicaba sus sentimientos. Y ahora, que sabía que Ruka no la correspondía, no se sentía del todo capaz como para volver a tenerlo cara a cara. Lo único que le quedaba era asumirlo y empezar a olvidar. Caviló en que no le costaría mucho, –tenía que reconocer que la experiencia había sido… breve–, así que como en una regla de tres directa, no tomaría mucho tiempo. Estaba segura de que antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano ya lo habría conseguido.

Cogió el libro y lo llevó hasta la estantería. Lo colocó en medio de otros dos libros y empujó con el dedo índice hasta que las páginas del volumen tocaron la pared de madera.

Ruka había sido su primer amor… su primer amor no correspondido.

 **. · . · . · . · .**

–Con esto será suficiente.

–¿Cómo has conseguido esto? No me digas que has estado siguiéndolos…

–No seas ridícula –golpeó su brazo–, no voy a rebajarme a tanto. El otro día los vi cuando estaba pasando por una tienda. Y esperad, aún hay más…

Rebuscó en su mochila y cuando encontró lo que quería, dejó al descubierto una docena de fotos.

–Vaya vaya… –comentó otra voz con altiveza mientras examinaba las imágenes–. Que guardadito se lo tenían todas.

–Creo que ya es hora de que desenmascaremos a estas supuestas estudiantes estrella –declaró otra persona con burla y desprecio.

Varias sonrisas desdeñosas aparecieron en los rostros de cada una de las personas.

* * *

 **¡Os he echado tanto de menoooos TT_TT! ¡Hola de nuevo FanFiction! No sé cómo pediros perdón por no haber sido actualizado durante medio año. GOMENEEEE TT_TT. Realmente quería subirlo, pero siempre terminaba cambiando y modificando alguna parte porque no quedaba conforme lo quería.**

 **La principal razón por la que no he sido capaz de hacerlo es porque soy realmente un desastre para organizarme** **. ¡SIENTO MUCHO QUE SEÁIS VÍCTIMAS DE ESTA IRRESPONSABLE! Por cierto, ¡ya hemos llegado a más de 50 reviews! ¡Oh mai gaaaa…! Es increíble, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Kiran Nanami: Kira-taaan ya he vuelto :3, ¡es genial que por fin tengas tu propia cuenta! Tienes mucha razón, las poesías chinas son bastante complejas. Algún día las entenderé (ojos llameantes). Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y por ser tan "yashashi" T_T. Estoy muuuy feliz de que te haya gustado el cap. BESOOOOOS**

 **Aracely579: Bienvenidaaa a mi fanfic! Arigatoooo por leer, espero que no hayas abandonado esta historia –aunque la culpa es 100% mía jejeje–, dentro de unos capítulos sabrás lo que ocurrirá… Por el momento, espero que te hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Kisses igualmente!**

 **Mayra: Bienvenida a ti también! Muchas gracias por tu rw, me hicieron muy feliz tu opinión y tus ánimos. Espero que esta historia te siga sacando más sonrisas jajajaja… Kisssu ~**

 **Sé que no es tan largo como me gustaría pero MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo** _ **(insertar corazón)**_ **. ¡Sois l s mejores!**

 **Muakisses.**


End file.
